


Where in the world is the future Mrs. Priestly?

by teenybirdy



Series: Future Mrs Priestly [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dancing Lessons, Drama & Romance, Eventual Mirandy, F/F, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 85,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: What if, after leaving Miranda in Paris, Andy impulsively decides she has to get as far away from her as possible? Where will she wind up? Will Miranda try to track her down? Will she follow her? Will they declare their undying love for one another and live together happily ever after?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Once again Shipsterella has provided a Tumblr prompt, this time she apologised in advance but it didn't stop my muse from stomping her feet when I tried to tell her no.
> 
> Once again it is from a Reedsy prompt: **"I'd like to buy a plane ticket to your furthest destination today."**
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing belonging to The Devil Wears Prada. These characters belong to the original author and the 20th Century Fox.

Andy walked away. Having launched her cell phone into the Fontaines de la Concorde she ambled around Paris, stopping for a glass of wine and some dinner before she returned to the Hotel. She knew there was plenty of time before Miranda was due to arrive back at the hotel, knowing her schedule enough to realise that she would be at the final show for the day, then dinner with Valentino, after which she would attend the after show party. This would give her enough time to arrange her things, pack and to get to the airport before the older woman could come after her.

She didn't want to return to New York, there was nothing there for her and she supposed Miranda would blacklist her across the tri-state area. Nate was gone and Lily and Doug were no longer speaking with her.

She packed her clothes quickly at random but took care of the items borrowed from Runway and those she was given, Once she had completed it, leaving the room spotless, she called down to the concierge to have them arrange to give her room key to Nigel.

Sitting down she penned a note to the Creative Director.

_**Nige,** _

_**By the time you read this, I'll be long gone, I do not know where I'll end up right now, I will have to see once I get to the Charles de Gaulle, the further away from this city, and by extension, from New York, the better.** _

_**You will not be able to contact me, my Runway cell is currently at the bottom of one of the fountains at the Place de la Concorde and my personal cell was left in New York. You are free to tell Miranda to withhold my last paycheck to cover the cost of the cell. The water will have destroyed any sensitive data and there is a backup on the Mac at my old desk, Em knows the password.** _

_**The large Louis Vuitton suitcase holds the items provided by the Closet. This note comes attached to the items I have been gifted, as Miranda's assistant, here in Paris. Please pass them along to Emily with my sincere apologies.** _

_**Miranda pointed out today I did the same to Emily as she has done to you, and if that is the case it was an unforgivable act of selfishness on my part. I cannot in good conscience take these items as I took Emily's dream of Paris from her to be by Miranda's side.** _

_**I'm sorry Nige, more than you'll ever appreciate. I can't stick around to have Miranda do to me what she has done to you today. My heart is already breaking, and I need to find the strength to get over my feelings and fix it. Staying, with no hope, would break me even more. I love her, Nige. And I am aware just how impossible that is.** _

_**Thank you for everything. For kicking my butt to make me realise that fashion is art. I will take the lessons I have learned from Runway and keep them close to my heart. Always.** _

_**Your Six.** _

Andy looked around and saw the neat bags and trunks and smiled sadly.

Grabbing her passport she shoved it into the inside pocket of her leather jacket alongside her wallet before placing her letter in the straps of the trunk

Pulling the small suitcase that held her personal items she made her way from the room and down to the concierge desk to give them her key.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda stalked into the hotel furiously, with Nigel trotting behind her. She had been detained after the final show at one of the after show parties. As she reached the elevator, she heard the concierge calling for her Creative Director. Waving Nigel off she prodded the elevator button multiple times as she tapped her foot impatiently. She needed to speak with Andréa, right now. She needed to explain.

She recognised she hurt the brunette with her speech but at the time believed her harsh words were necessary. She thought what Andréa was experiencing was nothing more than a little infatuation. It would not last because it never did. She needed to put a stop to it before she became even more emotionally invested in the young woman.

After she exited the car she turned around on those steps and caught the brunette's eyes, and she saw a world of pain in those expressive eyes. Andréa looked like her heart was breaking. She had gestured for the brunette to follow her, instead, the young woman fled.

Nigel stepped beside her biting his lip nervously. "She's gone, she left the key for her room for me." He muttered nervously.

Miranda's head spun, and she looked at her friend. "What do you mean by gone?" She hissed as the elevator doors opened. She swept into the enclosed space and nodded for Nigel to enter.

He stepped behind her and spoke quietly. "She came back, packed, organised for me to have her room key, and jumped in a cab to the airport. The bellhops will be up shortly to move the items she's left from her room to mine." He closed his eyes and fiddled with his cell until the elevator doors opened to their floor.

As Miranda stepped from the elevator and walked down the corridor, she felt the prick of tears. Andréa had left her. Her words pushed the young woman away in such a way there would be no coming back from it. She tried to tell herself it was for the best but the call of her heart was, for once, stronger than her mind. "Oh God, what have I done?" She whispered as losing Andréa hit her, it was like someone punched her in the chest.

Nigel looked at his oldest friend as he swiped the key card for Andy's room and opened the door. He saw the stacked luggage as Miranda looked around attempting to get her emotions under control. Spotting something shiny on the bedside table and stepped towards it, she saw it was the silver bracelet with a heart pendant she had seen Andréa wearing on multiple occasions. She picked it up and closed her hand around it.

As Nigel checked the trunks, he found the letter. The unfolding of the piece of paper caught the editor's attention, and she watched as Nigel read quickly. She stepped towards him and held her hand out. "Show me." She demanded.

"No Miranda, it was addressed to me." Nigel looked at Miranda's blue eyes and caught sight of the glistening tears. "Tell me one thing. Do you love her?"

"I...I can't..." Miranda closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Miranda, do you love Six?" Nigel asked again.

"Yes." She whispered as she opened her eyes and caught the surprise flickering through his. "Yes, I do, Nigel." She looked down at the heart pendant in her hand and swallowed.

"Then we will find her, and we will bring her home." He handed her the letter as a knock on the door showed the bellhops arrival to move the luggage.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy arrived at Charles De Gaulle at 10:30 pm and looked at the different boards outlining the flights that would take her away from this city, away from her heartbreak. She was overwhelmed. There was a flight that would take her to New York leaving within the hour, or one to Dayton, Ohio in three hours and multiple flights across the world. Looking at the Air France booth she stalked over.

"Do you speak English?" She asked nervously.

A chic brunette raised her eyebrow. "Of course. How may I assist?"

Andy breathed deeply. "Well, I'd like to buy a plane ticket to your furthest destination today." She told the airline employee.

"Well this is your lucky day, we have available seats on our flight to Santiago leaving in..." She looked at her watch. "just over an hour. And we have a promotion on at the moment." The woman smiled. "Have you got Facebook?"

Andy nodded. "Yea, but I do not have access right now."

"Ah, I can help, come, sit." She was waved into a seat. "Now, if you like our Facebook page and check into the flight, we will be able to offer quite a reasonable discount, you save around thirty-five percent." The airline employee grinned at Andy's look of shock. "If you would like to log in here..." She pulled the screen around to face Andy and pushed the keyboard towards her.

Andy typed quickly and searched for Air France, she liked their page and checked into the flight with a small grin, while she was there she accepted Nigel's friend request and one from Serena. "All done."

The Air France employee got down to business. "Now, is that return or one way?"

Andy looked down. "One way." She whispered.

The Air France employee nodded. "Well, minus the discount you are looking at $1028 and you can have 90 days to visit, as an American, without a visa."

Andy smiled widely. "That's perfect." She was amazed that a flight to South America would work out cheaper than one to New York.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was pacing her suite drinking directly from the scotch bottle to save her having to keep topping up her glass. Looking at her watch she saw it was midnight which would make it 6 pm in New York. Pulling out her cell she placed a call to Emily. "Emily, you will need to find a replacement second assistant as soon as possible. Contact French Runway and have them send me their least incompetent assistant for the final shows tomorrow. Place the items from Andréa's desk into a box and messenger them to the townhouse with a note to Cara to place it in my study. That's all." Just as she was about to disconnect Miranda heard Emily stuttering. "Just spit it out." She hissed.

"Where's Andy?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"Gone," Miranda muttered. "She left this evening. While you're at it, call Air France and see if they will provide information on which flight she is on and have Roy waiting for her upon her arrival in New York. Please have Roy tell her I expect to see her at the townhouse upon my return on Monday afternoon."

"Of course, Miranda. Anything else." Emily asked.

There was silence for a moment as Miranda contemplated. "Nothing else. That's all...and Emily, thank you." She disconnected the call quickly and sat on the wide sofa, looking across from her she remembered Andréa as she appeared the night before. Her grey pencil skirt hugging her delicious curves as she sashayed into the room, the black long sleeved wraparound blouse highlighting the deep cleavage of the voluptuous woman as she'd leaned forward, so tantalisingly close, she spotted the compassion and adoration highlighted in her expressive eyes.

She closed her eyes and thought back on her time with the brunette. How she could have ever thought of her Andréa as fat she did not know. She was perfect, a perfect angel brought low by the bitterness of the Devil in Prada.

Taking a deep drink from the scotch bottle she welcomed the burn. Sighing she decided it was time to call her Bobbsey's, they had been silent when she broke the news of the divorce before Caroline muttered a quiet good riddance. She hadn't the energy the previous evening to query those words but now she needed to know she and her girls would be okay.

Picking her cell up she placed the call to the girl's cell, they were with their Grandmother in Connecticut, the one thing they hated more than that was staying with their father, who much preferred his new wife and children to the reminder's of his failure.

As her daughters answered happily, she felt the tears start to fall when they asked how Andréa was enjoying Paris. Interrupting their questions and their request to give the brunette time to sightsee she said the first thing that sprang to mind. "She left me, Bobbsey's."

"What?" Her twin's exclaimed in unison.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy exited the plane after just under 15 hours feeling tired and apprehensive. She could not sleep on the flight, her mind overflowing with memories of her time with Runway, from her first meeting with Miranda to being called the smart, fat girl, to her makeover, where she was sure she had Miranda's approval, to those final moments shared in the town car in Paris.

Moving through customs quickly she walked sedately through the arrivals lounge to a money exchange kiosk. She exchanged all the Euro's she had from Paris and some American dollars into Chilean peso's and hesitantly asked for directions, in rusty Spanish, for a bus into the city. The attendant pointed her toward the Main Street and muttered. "El Centropuerto autobús es cada diez minutos para Los Héroes."

Andy smiled. "Gracias." She moved away to allow the attendant to help the next traveller and made her way out of the airport. She shimmered out of her jacket and smiled, she had been cold on the plane due to the icy air conditioning. Looking at the sky she squinted at the mid-morning sun. She knew back in Paris she and everyone else would have been running around right now trying to pack between the final shows, attempting to make their flight to New York and be ready to start their usual work day on Tuesday.

The bus was just pulling in and depositing its contents as she walked over. Glancing at the map she saw it offered multiple stops through the city. She decided she would no doubt find an internet cafe. The driver smiled at her widely as she lugged her single suitcase on board, she explained that she wanted to be dropped at the Los Heroes and paid him accordingly.

Sitting towards the back of the bus she clutched her purse, suddenly nervous. As the bus filled, she pulled her small suitcase between her legs as a young blonde woman hesitated at the seat beside her. She waved her down, and she sat hesitantly next to the brunette. Andy smirked. "Trust me, I'm not a serial killer." She stated softly.

The young woman let out a snort of laughter. "Like you would admit it, anyway." She spoke in lightly accented English.

Andy chuckled before yawning loudly. "Yea, sure I would. It'd make for an interesting confession."

"So you are American?" The young woman asked.

"Yea, I'm originally from Ohio but live in New York," Andy spoke quietly.

"Ah that is good, I know Ohio. I recently finished my studies at the University in Cincinnati, Business. By the way, I'm Sofia." She grinned.

Andy returned her smile with a bright one of her own. "Andy. So what made you study business?"

Sofia blushed. "My parent's own a small hostel and..."

Andy's face lit up. "Really?" She exclaimed. "I was going to get off at the Station and wander around, find an Internet cafe and...do you have any vacancies?"

"You haven't booked?" The young woman stared at Andy in disbelief.

"It was a spur-of-the-moment visit. I just flew in from Paris." Andy admitted.

"Wow, such a long flight. Give me a moment, I will check with el papaíto for vacancies." Sofia pulled out her cell and fired off a quick text and received a call in return. She spoke quietly in Spanish as Andy watched the scenery as the bus thundered down the road and attempted not to eavesdrop. Sofia ended the call with a loud laugh. "Sí papá, hasta luego!" She looked at Andy and caught her eyes through the window. "We have vacancies, just the one double room, which in many ways is better than a shared dorm." She smiled as Andy looked at her. "We have the Internet available for our guests too."

Andy's eyes pricked with tears at the kindness shown by the young woman and swallowed. "Thank you, Sofia." She looked away quickly so she could get herself together when a soft hand landed on her knee.

"We all need a bit of kindness at times, Andy. Maybe you have forgotten that, no?" Sofia stated softly.

"Maybe I have," Andy whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda let her inner-dragon fly upon her return to New York the day after Fashion Week ended. What had frustrated her was Emily's inability to find information regarding Andréa's flight home, all the airline would advise is that Ms Sachs had left France. Her lawyer faced the brunt of her fury as had her publicist. Stephen had been called and told he had until 5 pm the following day to remove his things from her house, it was that or they would be sent to the charity of Miranda's choice.

Upon her return to Runway that morning she found Emily had installed a new assistant at her Andréa's desk and had started to train her with the usual incompetence. Her coffee was barely warm, causing her to voice her displeasure. Miranda found over the course of the morning she needed to stop herself from calling out the brunette's name and her jaw ached from the clenching of it.

"Emily." She called out to the outer office knowing the real Emily had gone to lunch. The new second assistant came running in and stopped breathlessly in front of her, her head down. "You have not produced the information I requested yesterday afternoon. How hard is it to get this information, the knowledge of the whereabouts of Andréa Sachs is imperative, am I reaching for the stars here?"

"No, Miranda...Yes, Miranda...I mean...I called her parents, she has not gone back home, and they stated emphatically they have not spoken to her since before Paris." The young woman stuttered.

Miranda rolled her eyes and sighed. "I want this information before I leave for the day, if it is not forthcoming I can assure you need not bother coming back tomorrow. That's all." She watched as the young woman ran from her office, tears streaming down her face and sat behind Andréa's desk. "Oh and Emily, I want coffee, now."

"But...but...well, I got told I needed to man the phone's at all time," New Emily answered nervously.

"I can answer a phone. Go! And if you see Nigel on your travels, tell him I want him in my office as soon as practical." Miranda demanded.

The young woman charged off towards Nigel's office, finding it empty she moved to the closet and heard the real Emily shrieking.

"Santiago? As in Chile? What the hell is that silly bint doing there?" She screeched.

"Calm down, Em and lower your voice. All I know is what Facebook shows." Serena was calm as she explained. "She liked the Air France Page on Saturday night and checked into a flight to Santiago. And the only reason I know is she finally accepted mine and Nigel's friend requests."

"I love my job, I love my job, I love my job," Emily muttered.

"Relax Querida, you have replaced her, no?" Serena attempted to soothe Emily as she hopped around on her crutches awkwardly. "The new girl will be sufficiently trained shortly and it will make life easier. It is a good job Andy left all those notes to prepare for her leaving, not that she expected it to be so soon, she wanted to see the year out."

"She is a cow, a big, fat useless cow, and I shall tell her so. Show me this Facebook nonsense, you know how I hate social media." She held her hand out for Serena's cell phone.

With a sigh, the Brazilian opened her Facebook account and handed it to Emily. "Emily, try to be nice, please."

"Nice...Nice!" Emily screeched. "I will throttle her for leaving me to fend off the dragon, two fucking days is not enough time to train someone to do what Andy did. Hell, I can't do what that sodding woman did. This is shit Serena, no more, no less than a big pile of shit!"

"Querida, please. Keep your voice down." Serena asked as Emily typed furiously on Andy's check-in status.

"There, done." Emily grinned and handed Serena her cell. She read the redhead's words and offered her own smile in return.

 _ **Well, well, Chile? At least we know where the future Mrs Priestly is hiding.**_ _**The couture was a nice apology, but until you return, you are dead to me.**_ _**I can't believe you left me behind. Get your arse home, now. Em x.**_

Serena looked up and saw the new assistant. She frowned. "Lauren, was there a reason you were eavesdropping on a private conversation?" Emily spun around on her crutches and scowled at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Nigel, Miranda wants him, and then her coffee..." She trailed off. "...Were you talking about Andy Sachs? Miranda is looking for her whereabouts and she said she'll fire me if I don't find out and...Well, I don't want to be fired, I want to prove myself and..."

"Oh, shut-up, Lauren. If Andy wanted Miranda privy to her whereabouts, then she would have left word. If one mention of this gets out..." Emily left the threat hanging. "...Now get Miranda's coffee, and this time make sure it is not lukewarm." Emily rolled her eyes. "I will find Nigel and advise him he is wanted. Go!" She watched as Lauren skidded away as if her ass was on fire and smirked at her retreating back.

"Will you tell Miranda?" Serena queried softly.

"Yes, I suppose I must. I cannot cope with another morning like this one, or her making demands I cannot hope to complete while on the other side of the world." Emily breathed deeply. "I just don't know how she will take it, Serena.

"Well there's only one way to find out, I shall come also, and tonight, if you like, I will treat you to dinner." Serena had been hoping to get closer to her friend, to move their friendship to more if the redhead was willing. Emily seemed oblivious to her feelings, but she swore she would make her move, soon.

"Dinner would be wonderful. Thanks, Serena, you're a real friend." Emily whispered.

"Call Nigel, I think his presence will be required while we are dealing with Miranda," Serena stated calmly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was finding Santiago surprisingly cosmopolitan. It held an energetic vibe and was a cultural delight. From the little, she had seen she believed the museums, architecture, restaurants and parks would offer her freedom from her whirling thoughts.

Last night she had decided that today was a day for resting, to attempt to catch up on some much-needed shut-eye. She had found that the jetlag from moving six hours ahead for Paris and then four hours behind for Chile was taking its toll. She hoped that she could overcome her lethargy, her apathy.

Upon her arrival, she had settled at Sofia's parent's hostel. She had been provided with a room with a double bed and its own TV. Sofia's parents, Matias and Carla, had been very welcoming and she had spent the afternoon getting to know the family. The previous day had been spent walking around the local area of Bellavista with Sofia, attempting to get herself adjusted to the time difference. When she finally made her way to her room the night before, feeling ready to sleep, she tossed and turned, unable to switch her mind off.

Turning in bed she looked at her wrist and realised that her bracelet was not in its usual place. Wracking her brain she remembered taking it off after her night with Christian before she'd run all over the City of Light trying to warn Miranda, unnecessarily, about Irv's plans. She groaned upon realising that she had left it behind and hoped Nigel would find it.

The bracelet wasn't important, it was the pendant she'd miss. She'd had it engraved for a certain silver-haired editors birthday the month before but had chickened out from giving it to her. That day of her birthday Miranda had been particularly caustic with Andy, leaving her feeling hurt. Between Miranda's words and Nate's continued coldness, she was left believing she was unworthy of love or respect. It took time for her to claw her way to normality and to realise that the most important thing was for her to love and respect herself. But she had abandoned all hope that Miranda could reciprocate her feelings, and she had let Nate go without a fight.

Sighing she decided to get out of bed and explore. She needed clothes having left most of her comfortable clothes in New York as Runway had provided her wardrobe for Paris from the closet. The things she had with her, loungewear which included two pairs of jeans and a couple of t-shirts and one of newer Northwestern hoody's, were things she had taken to Paris on the off chance she managed to get some free time.

Grinning, she grabbed her toiletry bag and towel and made for the communal bathroom. A shopping trip would do her the world of good, and maybe she could talk Sofia into tagging along.

Fifteen minutes later she was dressed and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. Walking through the Hostel she was greeted warmly by a group of Australian's who were lounging in the communal area's reading and playing pool. She grinned widely as Sofia came into view. "Hey, Andy. ¿Como estai?"

"Hi. I'm okay. Are there any good places to shop in the city?" She asked the blonde.

"Sure, Parque Arauco offers American branded products, there are many good food places too. Do you want company?" Sofia asked.

"Sure," Andy grinned as the blonde looked at her appraisingly.

"You look tired, Andy. Did you sleep at all?" Sofia queried softly.

"I managed a few hours, it was a little broken in parts." Andy could see the concern in Sofia's hazel eyes.

"We'll take it slow. Papá has given me the use of his car." Sofia grinned. "I must tell you I drive badly."

"You can't be that bad. The last time I drove it was my ex-bosses car, her Porsche to be exact, through New York peak hour traffic, while carting her 120 kg St. Bernard, who slobbered over my Donna Karan skirt and Burberry trench." Andy grinned at the memory before frowning.

Sofia caught the fleeting sadness. "Right, we'll go shopping, have lunch and once you are more rested, we will go dancing."

Andy grinned. "That sounds so good."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was breathing fire when Emily, Serena and Nigel entered her office. Glancing up she seethed. "Why do you believe I would want to have a discussion with all three of you? I asked for Nigel, Emily and Serena your presence is not required."

Emily made to move from the office quickly but was restrained by Serena's warm hand on her bicep. "Emily, please." She whispered. Turning to Miranda, Serena caught her eye. "The reason we believed you may want us here is for one reason only, we know where Andy is," Serena spoke quietly. "However if we are mistaken Emily and I will take our leave." She made to lead Emily from Miranda's office.

"You know where Six is?" Nigel queried at their back.

Serena turned her head and nodded. "Yes, and you should too. Have you been on Facebook since Paris, Nigel?" She watched as Nigel shook his head.

"No, I was trying to speak to Six's friends, or should I say ex-friends. The boy, Douglas, he was pleasant enough, but that Lily..." He trailed off. "...Well, there is just one word for that young woman." Seeing Miranda's quirked eyebrow he smirked. "Bit..."

"That's sufficient Nigel," Miranda exclaimed as he guffawed loudly and Emily snorted. Serena just grinned as Miranda rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to work out the best way to find out what she wanted to know without seeming too desperate.

Miranda waved at them to sit on the sofa and getting up from behind her desk perched on the coffee table in front of them. "Where is Andréa and why did she not come home?" There was a timid knock on the door and Miranda turned towards it angry at yet another disruption. "Enter." She barked.

The door opened and Lauren stepped into the office nervously. "Um, I have your coffee, Miranda."

Miranda stood and stalked towards the young woman causing her to step back in fear. She held her hand out, and the coffee was handed to her quickly. Miranda took a small sip and grimaced before turning and depositing the cup in the bin. "I asked you to leave no stone unturned to find Andréa Sachs and yet given yesterday and the majority of today you have been unable to tell me. Did you think of checking Facebook or Tweeter?"

"Do you mean Twitter?" Lauren asked nervously. She heard the gasp of disbelief from Emily and shuddered as she realised she had not only corrected the editor but asked her a question.

"Isn't that what I said?" Miranda asked coldly. She smirked as the young woman swallowed audibly.

"Yes, Miranda. I checked, but her privacy settings..." Lauren stuttered to a halt as Miranda waved her hand imperiously. "...and I heard,..." She shot a gaze at Emily. "...I have since found out where..."

"Details of your incompetence do not interest me. Now I want coffee, hot. Is that request too much for your tiny little brain to comprehend?" Miranda watched as the young woman blushed and looked down. "That's all." She turned back to the table as Lauren ran from the room to complete another coffee run. "Now which one of you will tell me where my Andréa is?"

She noticed Nigel scrolling through his cell. Standing he caught her eyes and handed it to her. She pulled her glasses on and looked down into the screen. Seeing the blue banner and Andy's name she looked at the post from Monday.

 **Andy Sachs - at Paris Aéroport - Charles de Gaulle (CDG).** _Checking into Air France Flight 466, next stop Santiago._ _Goodbye Paris, you were, for want of a better word, illuminating!_

The screen went blank and Miranda prodded it to brighten it, scrolling through Andy's feed she saw a new notification on her timeline.

**Andy Sachs became friends with Cassi 'Baby Dragon' P.**

Looking up she looked at her three employees. Nodding once she handed Nigel his cell back. "That's all." She watched as they walked from the room and sitting back at her desk, she placed her head in her hands and tried to work out what to do now.

As she pulled her head from her hands, she spun her chair towards the window and the heart pendant she was wearing shone briefly in the sunlight. She gasped when she made out the neat script.

_'With brave wings, she flies.'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy and Sofia had been shopping and after an impromptu fashion show, captured on that young Chilean's cell, they had lunch before returning to the Hostel.

They were sat side by side at the computer used for guests. Andy was checking her emails and was frowning at one received from her parents, demanding her return to Ohio. Shaking her head, she replied with a one-word answer and closed her email and logged into Facebook. She saw that Cassidy had finally accepted her friend request, Caroline, however, had not. She had one new friend notification and grinned when she spotted the name. Looking towards the blonde she grinned and accepted the request. She then went to her friend's list and deleted multiple people including Nate, Lily, Doug, her parents and her siblings.

Sofia uploaded the photos she had taken that way and was busy tagging herself and Andy in them causing a slew of notifications to appear. She was laughing as Sofia's parents entered the room and looked over their daughter's shoulder to see what she was doing.

"¿Qué onda?" Matias asked.

"Nariz," Sofia told him.

"Me gusta, gordita," Carla said softly, pointing to a selfie taken of the two women. "It looks like you had much fun."

"We did, mamá," Sofia told her with a smile. "I'm just going to get my laptop." She launched herself from the chair and moved quickly from the room. Andy spun around in the chair to face Sofia's parents.

Carla sat next to the brunette and offered a wide smile which was returned hesitantly. "It is good Sofia met you, she seems happy to have a new friend. She was not happy to return from America, she left behind someone she cared about deeply." Carla rolled her eyes. "If the other person had cared, surely she would be here with my gordita." She watched Andy's eyes widen and snorted. "What are you running away from, Andy?"

"Nada," Andy whispered.

"¿Crees que soy una gansa?" She laughed at Andy's look of confusion. "It is like asking if you think I am estúpida."

Andy blushed. "Oh no, not at all." She sighed. "I quit my job in Paris and...well, New York is not somewhere I want to be right now."

"¿Por qué?" Carla asked curiously. "Why?"

Andy decided to be honest, the family had shown exceptional kindness. "I fell in love with someone, my boss actually. My feelings could never be returned, so I left, I walked away from her."

"What is she like?" Matias asked softly as he sat on the comfortable couch.

"She is beautiful, determined and totally brilliant," Andy told them. "She is well known for making life extraordinarily difficult for someone when she is displeased and I can't imagine her being impressed with the way I left." She looked up to see Sofia in the doorway and smiled softly.

"She sounds like she has much influence," Carla said. "She would be foolish not to see just how beautiful you are."

"Thank you, Carla. Unfortunately, it is not that simple, she is in a position where she is often publicly scrutinised, and she has two beautiful little girls to consider. It was an impossible hope."

"My Abuela used to tell me that nothing is impossible unless you think it is. You have to believe, Andy." Matias told her as Sofia came into the room.

Sofia gasped as she stepped towards Andy and saw the screen her friend had her back towards. Following Sofia's eyes, she spun around and took in the picture of herself and Miranda stood on either side of Nigel at the Valentino after-show party. Miranda was smirking as she looked at Andy, who was leaning into Nigel and beaming into the camera. The photo had been posted by the Runway Facebook page which Andy had subscribed to a few weeks before Paris.

"Wow, you look amazing in that photo," Sofia told her softly. "I can't believe you worked for Runway."

"Yeah, I was the first assistant to Miranda Priestly, a recent promotion." She sighed. "Anyway, that life is behind me now."

Matias rose from his seat and looked at his daughter. "We were thinking of doing an asado tonight." He told her.

"That sounds wonderful, papá. Do you need my help with the barbeque?" Sofia asked.

"No, your mamá and I should manage. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon. The pool's cleaned up and ready to use now the weather is getting warmer." He gestured for Carla, who rose gracefully. She turned and looking at Andy cupped her face gently as she spoke. "Tienes mucho que ofrecer, Andy. Nunca te des por vencida." She released Andy's face and walked away, as she stepped towards Matias they clasped hands and he gently led her from the room.

Andy watched as Matias smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek as they exited the room. "What on Earth did your mom just say?" Andy asked breathlessly.

Sofia sat in the chair her mom had been sat in and looked at the brunette. "She said you have a lot to offer and to never give up." She watched as Andy's face lit up with one of her megawatt smiles and was stunned by the beauty. "I think I have to agree with mamá. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was sat in her study at home, the book had been delivered early. She had it open in front of her but she could not focus on it, she'd barely made any corrections as she contemplated her next steps. She'd had Nigel and Serena finding out all they could from Andréa's Facebook, upon being told she followed the Runway Page she had the social media team upload the photos from Paris onto the page. There had been three or four she'd adored and had requested copies of. Her favourite had been captured when she introduced Valentino and Andréa. The look on the young woman's face had been the perfect amount of awe and happiness.

She had found that when her thoughts turned to the brunette, she felt an immense amount of grief. Her heart ached with the loss of the young woman. She hadn't realised just what an impact Andréa had on her life. The young woman had surprised her. She had brought a lightness to her world, letting her feel safe and valued, and she had hoped that Andréa would stay, somehow, in her life.

Catching a small movement from the corner of her eye she saw Patricia making her way into the room. The large dog was missing her Bobbsey's, as was she, and was making her presence well known as Miranda's shadow. Looking down at the large dog as she sat at her feet and rested her head on Miranda's lap, she stroked the fur at the side if Patricia's ears.

"What should I do girl? Andréa left me and yet I somehow suspect I shouldn't just leave things as they are." Patricia tilted her head and Miranda's hands stopped working through her fur. Patricia huffed. Smiling widely, Miranda scrubbed behind Patricia's ears. "I'm so glad we brought you home Patricia, I don't know what I'd do without you." She admitted. "I know you understand I love you my big girl, but how was I supposed to tell that beautiful young woman how she made my heart smile? What if she'd have laughed at me? A silly old woman yearning for her much younger assistant."

She stopped as her cell interrupted her. Looking down she saw the flash of Cassidy's name answered it. She placed the cell in the crook of her neck as she continued to stroke Patricia. "Yes, Cassidy...well, I am home...what do you mean _'that's unusual'?_ I do not appreciate that tone young lady...I am well aware you and Andréa are now friends on Facebook...So Caroline is not accepting? Has she said why?" Miranda rolled her eyes. 'Andréa is not a traitor...If she promised to always be there, she will...What do you mean I should go after her? She's in Chile of her own accord...Yes, Cassidy, I am aware of my feelings...No, Andréa may not feel the same...It is probably some form of hero worship like the others...Cassidy Anne Priestly will you stop laughing this instant...I am serious...Fine, I admit I am aware she did not understand who I am when we met...I am well aware she is not the usual _'clacker'_ material...I wish you wouldn't call the women who work for me that...Oh, so that was Andréa's name for them?" She smiled. "I wasn't aware...Yes, I promise I will think over what you have said...Cassidy, please tell Caroline to accept Andréa's friend request...She's refusing...Well, tell her if she doesn't I will log in for her and do so. If I remember correctly, she last logged in on my Mac...One second..."

Miranda launched Safari and opened Facebook quickly. Noticing the email address and password had been saved she smirked. "...Tell your sister that saving passwords in browsers is unsafe, I now have full access to her social media...Oh hello, Caroline...Why, yes, I have Facebook open in front of me right now...If you continue to use that tone I will log in and change your password until you return from your Grandmothers...Enough Caroline, not one more word..." Miranda listened as Caroline continued her diatribe about Andréa's disappearance. Clicking login and entered the settings menu and hit security. She selected a button to log out from all active connections and then selected the change password button. Frowning she realised she didn't know the current password, but she grinned as with two clicks she could view it. She moved back to Facebook and typed quickly before confirming the change just as Caroline uttered about Andréa being a disappointment. "...Enough, Caroline. That is an unnecessary description for someone who has treated you with nothing but kindness and respect...No buts, you are banned from Facebook until I see fit to provide you with your new password..."

She huffed as Caroline disconnected the call with a wail. "You're so unfair."

Taking a deep breath she logged out of Facebook and opened her email client. She frowned as she saw an email from the new Emily.

**From: laurenw**  
**To: mirandap  
** **Subject: Fwd: Andy's disappearance**

_**Hi Miranda,** _

_**This is a forward of the recent email I received from Andy Sachs parents.** _

**Sent from my iPhone**

**Begin forwarded message**

**From: ginnysachs**  
**To: laurenw  
** **Subject: Andy's disappearance**

_**Dear Lauren** _

_**Thank you for your call regarding the disappearance of our daughter and for the concern expressed.** _

_**As advised the other day my husband and I cannot say her running away from Miranda Priestly was a surprise. Andy mentioned in the early days of working for Runway just how much her work seemed to be under-appreciated, yet having discussed this with our other children we have noticed Andy had stopped complaining so much in the past months, she seemed more settled. Andy is not one to disappear unnecessarily, we are of the belief that something happened in Paris that pushed our daughter away from the life she insisted she wanted.** _

_**We have been told that Andy is travelling in South America, she has the funds to do so since her Grandmother insisted on leaving our children a trust fund to be accessible at 25. The money was transferred to her account the month before Paris.** _ _**The attempt we made to have her return home has been met with an instant refusal, she always was stubborn.** _

_**She had decided that Chile will be her home for at least the next three months before she moves on. She is not contactable on her cell and she has removed most of her friends and family from her social media profiles. We have been advised that she believes she has been blacklisted from the New York publishing world, it is unlikely she will return except to pack up the apartment she had been sharing with her now ex-boyfriend.** _

_**Good luck with your new job Lauren, we think you will need it.** _

__**Ginny and Richard Sachs**  
Sachs Family Law  
Cincinnati, Ohio 

Miranda frowned at the words regarding Andréa's belief she would be blacklisted. She realised this was why the young woman hadn't returned to New York. Thinking about what Cassidy had said she picked up her cell and made a call to Nigel. He answered immediately.

"Yes, Miranda?" Nigel queried.

"I need you to cover things at Runway for a time unless you can think of a reason for Irv to allow our next shoot to happen in Santiago," Miranda stated.

"Mm, well we have the Valentino shoot in Barcelona starting on Thursday, we have the corporate jet booked, with a few tweaks we could easily make it Santiago, it will only be slightly warmer than Spain and I'm sure Patrick will not mind the change of location." She could hear the smile in Nigel's voice. "In Barcelona, we had organised the shoot primarily in the Gothic Quarter. Give me an hour and I'll have come up with alternate solutions based in and around Santiago. If that is what you want?"

"Acceptable." She smiled softly. "Thank you, Nigel."

"You are welcome, Miranda." Nigel grinned as the editor disconnected the call

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Andy slept like the dead and woke up on Wednesday morning to soft singing coming from the room next door. Smiling softly she moved from the bed and opened the blind to have bright sunshine kiss her face. Stretching she searched her new clothes for underwear, a pair of cutoffs and a camisole. Grabbing her towel and the toiletries she slipped her feet into her new flip-flops and exited the room.

As she walked along the corridor, she saw the door to the dorm open and poked her head in. She couldn't help but step into the room upon seeing Sofia swaying as she sang softly in Spanish to Beyoncé's Irreplaceable.

_**"¿Qué sabes tu de mi? No me hagas reir** _  
_**tu creías que eras imprescindible** _  
_**pero sin tu amor, no voy a morirme, baby** _  
_**¿Qué sabes tu de mi? No me hagas reir** _  
_**me verás con otro hombre a mi lado** _  
_**Ya lo ves, traidor, voy a sustituirte...** _  
_**a olvidar tu amor..."** _

_"What do you know about me? Do not make me laugh_  
_you thought you were essential_  
_but without your love, I will not die, baby_  
_What do you know about me? Do not make me laugh_  
_You will see me with another man by my side_  
_You see, traitor, I'm going to replace you ..._  
_to forget your love ..."_

Sofia spun around and gasped as she saw Andy in the doorway. "¡Por Jesucristo, Andy!" She exclaimed as she removed her earbuds. "I did not hear you. How long were you there?" She blushed.

"Long enough to see you shake that ass." Andy grinned as Sofia blushed even more. "Nice moves, Sof." She noticed Sofia's small smile. "Will you tell me about the irreplaceable one?" Andy asked softly. "I spoke quite at length about Miranda last night, and you were good enough to listen." Andy looked down. "I would like to return the favour."

"I guess I'd like that," Sofia admitted. "Give me thirty minutes to finish here. I'll come find you."

"I'll be in one of three places, by the pool, in the kitchen or trawling Facebook." Andy grinned. "I will shower. See you soon."

"Andy?" Sofia queried. "I was thinking we could go dancing tomorrow night."

"Okay, we'll talk about it later." Andy grinned before spinning around and continuing her way to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes found Andy sat by the pool with a cup of coffee and a book in hand. She was reading Sarah Waters The Night Watch and had been pulled in as the story unfolded.

Her attention was taken from the book when Sofia sat down next to her and kicked her shoes off. "That's a good book." Sofia grinned. "Tipping the Velvet turned my world on its head when I read it as a teenager." She told the woman.

"I only just started reading her work. This is my first book," Andy admitted as she sipped her coffee and set the book down. "She writes well."

"Yes, she does." Sofia looked at her curiously. "So? Are you sure you want to listen to talk about my love-life?"

"I don't want to pry, Sof, but as they say a problem shared..." Andy trailed off and looked at the young woman. "You don't have to tell me anything. I mean, we barely know each other and..." Andy shrugged.

Sofia sighed. "Do you understand why I hesitated to sit beside you on the bus, Andy?"

"Other than being a stranger and potential serial killer?" Andy grinned. "I do not understand."

Sofia nodded. "You reminded me of someone I knew in the States, someone I met while at University." Sofia looked at her. "It is something in the shape of your mouth when you smile. She is, however, different from you. She's fairly petite, a blonde with green eyes."

"How did you meet?" Andy was curious about the woman who had captured the Chilean's heart.

"Well, we met on a night out and we ended up drinking Tequila shots and dancing the night away. She explained she was married and had a four-month-old baby boy. She had lost friends she had when she got married after she finished university and she was lonely. It was the usual thing, people move on and grow apart. I was smitten with her immediately, she was so fierce and opinionated. She took my breath away." Sofia sighed. "We became good friends, inseparable really. One night we ended up kissing which then led to more. I felt bad for her husband but not enough to stop what was happening. She had explained early in our friendship that her family were conservative professionals, a family of lawyers, except for her youngest sibling, who was a journalism major living in New York with a boyfriend. From the little she told me, the family were disapproving of the life the youngest child had chosen."

Andy sighed as she spotted parallels with her life in the tale.

Sofia looked away at the pain reflected in Andy's eyes. "Jill told me after that first time she'd never leave her husband, but we continued to see one another and my feelings continued to grow. I spent much time with her and her son, Issac. Her husband did not bat an eyelid, he held the belief it was just the usual close friendship two women can incur." Andy was stunned. "After I graduated I stuck around for the summer, putting off coming home to help with the business until I finally plucked up the courage to ask her to leave her husband and come home with me." Sofia looked away fighting her tears. "She refused. I told her I had fallen in love with her and would help raise her son, and she admitted she loved me too, but she was scared of everyone's reaction. I walked away knowing she would never come after me." A tear trickled down her cheek which she wiped away quickly.

"Sof, there's something I should tell you..." Andy was interrupted by Matias shouting loudly for Sofia.

"Hold that thought, Andy. I'll be back soon." Sofia husked as she stood and followed her father's voice.

"Oh shit," Andy whispered. In the brief conversation, she realised the young woman was in love with her sister.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda entered her office that morning and was pleased to see her coffee waiting on the corner of her desk. Stepping around she sipped it and sighed. Looking up she saw Nigel leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his face. "I take it my attempt with a searing hot coffee has met your approval?"

"God, it almost rivals Andréa's. Thank you, Nigel." Miranda smirked. "I may have you doing the Starbucks runs from here on, your talent is wasted as Creative Director." They laughed together as she gestured him into the office and followed his movements as he stepped quickly, shutting the door behind him and sat in front of her. "How did you manage it?"

"I spoke to the barista at Starbucks across the road. Six often spoke to them as she did the coffee runs and she treated them with her usual kindness and consideration, which meant they helped her get your coffee as quickly as possible. I explained that she was travelling and about Lauren's failed attempts to get your order right over the last few days. They admitted they treated Lauren like anyone else because she was a little abrasive with them." Nigel grinned. "I have their number so if you text your order across they will have it ready by the time Lauren or Emily picks it up. And it will be perfect."

Miranda grinned. "I will hand it to Andréa, no matter what she treated everyone with the same unfailing charm and consideration, from the board of director's to the other assistants." She sighed. "I am aware the people here struggled to accept her as one of their own. It must have been difficult for her to navigate this world and not change who she was to fit in." Miranda sipped her coffee again and closed her eyes. "Heavenly." She muttered. Opening her eyes she looked at Nigel as he smiled happily.

"I'm glad Six didn't change for us, but I believe perhaps a few of us changed because of her. The world needs more people like our Six." Nigel stated softly. "But never tell her I said that." He grinned at Miranda's look of amusement.

Miranda hummed an acknowledgement at his words. "I realise the events in Paris hurt you, Nigel. I should have found the time to explain, but with Stephen and then counteracting Irv's manoeuvring I couldn't find the opportunity. Your work here is appreciated, very much so. I would have been saddened to see you leave."

"I think what happened may have been for the best. I looked at the projected figures again and they don't quite add up. I believe James may be expanding too fast." Nigel admitted reluctantly.

"I feel the same. I give it a year, tops. Although with Jaqueline at the helm the fallout from this may come sooner." Miranda spoke softly.

"So what's happening with Stephen?" Nigel asked gently.

She sighed heavily. "He advised my lawyer yesterday he needs a quick divorce. Apparently, his twenty-year-old girlfriend is three months pregnant."

"You seem surprisingly okay with the news," Nigel noticed.

"It was not a shock. I had proof of his infidelity so the prenup was void." Miranda smirked. "And I can't really judge, I am after all planning to travel to South America to find the woman I love."

"Do the girls know?" Nigel asked.

Miranda shook her head. "About South America or Stephen?"

"About your trip." Nigel clarified.

"No. I did not want to get their hopes up in case this trip does not go as I would like, and then Caroline made it known she was less than thrilled with Andréa's disappearance. I banned her from Facebook after she made some disparaging comments."

"I didn't realise they had much of a relationship with Andy?" Nigel was stunned by Caroline's behaviour.

"Apparently they did. I was also unaware of what an impact she had on their lives. They have taken her departure hard." Miranda sighed. "So tell me the plans for this shoot?"

"Well Patrick is already in New York, he was planning to join us for the flight to Spain. He's suggested locations in and around Santiago. He's done shoots in Chile before. We have the models in New York, they will arrive at Runway this afternoon. Penélope Cruz's people refused to commit to their agreement after I explained the change in location. I attempted to advise them the change was due to the poor weather forecast in Barcelona, which was only a semi-exaggeration."

Miranda closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she took deep calming breaths. "I will speak with her people shortly. If she doesn't wish to work with Runway that is her prerogative. But she will not grace the cover as long as I am the editor."

Nigel observed Miranda closely and continued to advise her of his preparations. "When Penélope's people refused to budge, I took it upon myself to call Anne Hathaway's people, and after a bit of to‧ing and fro‧ing, which included me contacting her directly, it was agreed that she would be our Valentino cover girl. She will meet us at Teterboro later." Nigel grinned.

"Anne looked stunning in Valentino at the Oscars. She will do this shoot justice." Miranda was pleased with Nigel's decision making. "What made you choose Anne."

"Other than the fact she's gorgeous? She has that bright smile and is a genuine soul." Nigel smirked. "She's never graced our cover, and she has been transitioning across to adult movies in the last few years. I imagine our readers will enjoy seeing a glimpse of the woman she has become. Plus she's a favourite of our Six."

Miranda smiled, happy to learn more about her Andréa. "Now, how have my staff reacted to the changes?"

Nigel laughed. "Serena shrugged when I told her of the changes. Jocelyn panicked about shots and I haven't told Emily. I assumed you would appreciate that pleasure."

Miranda's smile widened. "Acceptable. I look forward to seeing both Emily's reactions." Nigel snorted out a laugh. "We should advise Jocelyn that her injections from Brazil last year should offer current cover, but if she is worried, she should go have her booster shot or she can stay behind and spend the week auditing the contents of the closet."

"And Emily number one?" Nigel asked.

"I can do without an assistant, if necessary. She has her appointment this morning to have her ankle checked. She should be able to travel but I shall leave the decision up to her, she gets around surprisingly well on crutches." Miranda heard a quiet knock on the door. "Enter."

Lauren stepped timidly into the room and placed a fresh coffee on her desk. "Um, is there anything I can do for you this morning, Miranda?"

"Mm, yes. Advise Serena and Jocelyn to pack me a week's worth of clothing suitable for the shoot, some casual clothes, jeans and what not, should be included. I will join them in..." Miranda trailed off as Lauren looked at her wide-eyed.

"Barcelona?" She bit her lip. "Okay got it," Lauren whispered.

"Actually, the shoot has been moved to South America." Miranda's eyes twinkled with mischief as she watched Lauren's mouth drop in disbelief. "Also, tell Jocelyn to make the necessary arrangements with Dr Parson for her booster shot if she's worried about typhoid and hepatitis," Miranda smirked. "If Emily joins us on this shoot, I will need you to liaise with my lawyer and publicist regarding the divorce. All information is to be sent by email, you will Cc Emily in all correspondence. As you signed a Non-Disclosure, if any mention of the details gets loose outside of Runway, I will hold you personally responsible. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miranda," Lauren breathed.

"Take the time to study the documentation Andréa prepared before she left. It is imperative that upon my return this office runs smoothly. Any mistakes at all from then will put you in breach of your contract and it will be terminated. I am willing to give you a chance. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, Miranda. Thank you." Lauren was ecstatic to be given this chance. "I promise I'll learn fast and work hard." She replied breathlessly.

Miranda remembered the last time someone else had said something similar and smiled internally at the memory. "Oh, and Emily" She caught Lauren's eye. "That's all." She flicked her hand to gesture the young woman remove herself from the office and let herself smile as she clattered out as she moved quickly towards the beauty department.

"Are you really okay, Miranda?" Nigel asked.

Miranda bit her lip and looked up to meet his eye. "I think so." She frowned. "Do you imagine she meant it?" Seeing the confusion clouding Nigel's eyes she provided the clarification. "In that letter, does Andréa love me?"

Nigel swallowed. "I believe she does, it was obvious she cared very much. I will not say this will be easy. Whatever happened between you in Paris must have hurt her deeply."

Miranda nodded and left her eyes averted. "I understand that. I just...well, I imagined it a crush." She waved her hand. "I did not intend to cause her any pain, just to offer a little, if not so gentle, nudge. To let her get over, what I assumed, was hero worship."

She looked up as Nigel snorted. "Hero worship? She's no Emily, Miranda. She honestly had no notion when she arrived here, about you or fashion." Nigel shook his head. "You should have known better."

"I understand that." Miranda tore her fingers through her hair in frustration. "And all I want is to make this right. The chance to tell her, honestly, how much I care." She smiled sadly. "When we get to Santiago how will I find her? I have no idea where to look."

Nigel scrolled through his Facebook and showed Miranda the photos from the day before that had been posted. "She is updating her social media, Miranda. We will find her. If we can find out who this Sofia woman is, it would be a start?"

Miranda looked down at the name and tucked it away to the back of her mind to look into later. "We should prepare for this afternoon, I'll have Emily order lunch in for those travelling when she arrives."

"That would good. I'll see what chaos is happening in the closet. I'll see you later, Miranda. Text me if you require more coffee." Nigel grinned at her before turning on his heel and sashaying from the office.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy took the time to finish her conversation with Sofia, explaining what she had realised from their prior conversation and reassuring Sofia that she did not wish to cause her any pain and that she did not know of the connection between them. To say the young woman was shocked by Andy's admittance she and Jill were related was an understatement. Sofia had been stunned into silence before running from the brunette. She had looked up as Sofia turned the corner out of view to see Carla gazing at her curiously. She stood quickly and made her way to her room to change into her Converse and to grab the camera she had bought the day before. She packed the items she wanted in a small rucksack.

She needed to get away from the hostel, to give Sofia the time she obviously needed to process everything. She also needed time to decide what her next step would be. She was sad for Jill. She'd given up love in order to fulfil some preconceived obligation to their family. If Jill was gay and scared of her parent's reaction she wondered what kind of effect the bombshell of her loving Miranda could cause, not that it was at all possible for her feelings to be returned. Her relationship with her family had deteriorated rapidly upon moving to New York with Nate and working at Runway, this might be the final nail in the coffin.

Leaving the hostel quietly, Andy meandered around the city, hopping off the subway and bus system at random to capture photos until she spotted the Pueblito de Los Dominicos. As she entered the market she was astounded to find caged exotic birds everywhere. The market followed a tree-lined winding dirt path through small stores that sold leather, metal, wood, fabric, pottery, and stone handicrafts. A stall caught her attention and smiling she bought herself an 'I Love STGO' t-shirt, she spent a lot of time at a shop that sold native rocks and minerals and watched amazed as a coppersmith created unique copper plates. There was much that she would love to buy, gifts for her friends and the twins, one-of-a-kind gifts that would show she was thinking of them. Stopping at a jewellery store she couldn't stop herself from purchasing a silver lapis lazuli necklace and two silver and malachite bracelets. She bought a handmade card and a new leather journal. She took lots of photos to ensure she captured all she was seeing.

Sitting at a cafe she ordered coffee and empanadas and pulled out her pen. She addressed the card to Cassidy and Caroline but struggled to write and biting her lip she attempted to gather her thoughts.

**_Hi Caro and Cass._ **

**_I expect you didn't consider you'd hear from me again, but here I am writing._ **

**_You have probably heard how I left your mom in Paris. In a fit of fury, I threw my cell into one of the fountains at La Place de la Concorde. My anger at the time was aimed at myself, but there was no coming back from my actions after that moment of madness. I can't imagine how your mom feels about me right now; if she lets herself remember me at all._ **

**_I made the promise to you I would not be like everyone else and disappear from your lives, and I intend to keep that promise, no matter where in the world I may be._ **

**_At this moment I am in Santiago, Chile. I am not sure how long I will be here but I can stay for up to 90 days as an American. As to why I am here, after Paris, I couldn't face returning to New York and my empty apartment. I asked the airline for a flight to the furthest destination._ **

**_I promise you both that I will return eventually, most likely to pack up and move on, but I am no closer to deciding where it will be I settle. California sounds like it may be a good fit, the weather will be nice, anyway. I may even go back to Stanford to complete my Juris Doctor and become the lawyer my parents expected me to be._ **

**_I miss you two little imps. You have captured my heart and I will carry you both with me wherever I go. M_ ** **_y leaving was not done to hurt you but to protect my heart._ ** **_I love you girls, I always will._ **

**_Andy x_ **

Andy finished her empanadas and coffee. Looking at her watch she realised she had been sat longer than she realised. She placed the card in the envelope and pulling out her address book wrote the twins grandmother's address in Connecticut on the envelope carefully before placing the items back in her bag. Walking from the market she made her way back to the city and alighted near the Edificio del Correo Central, the Central Post Office Building and museum. She took photos of the outside of the building which was distinctly neo-classical in design and extremely beautiful. Entering the building she walked around the museum for thirty minutes taking in the ornate architecture and wrought-iron railings and glass ceiling. She looked through the displays of the post office and telegraph equipment from throughout the history of Chile before spotting free advertisement postcards, she scribbled on a few and addressed them to Serena, Emily and Nigel. She queued to purchase stamps and dropped the postcards into the mailbox before leaving. She would search for an express delivery service for the card and jewellery for the twins.

As she moved through the Plaza de Armas she saw the Catedral Metropolitana and snapped more photographs. There were entertainers out front who she watched happily for a while. Entering the Cathedral she found it was cool and dark inside. There were statues of both religious and Chilean historical interest. She was stunned by the beauty of the stained glass windows and ceiling, and the gilt arches as well as a white marble altar and in one of the side chapels a silver repousse altar. Each of the side chapels was dedicated to South American saints. She sat for a while in the back pew and let the calm wash over her. For the first time in months, she experienced peace. She promised herself that she would revisit when there was a mass on.

Gathering her things she made here to view your way slowly from the Cathedral and back towards the hostel on foot, passing a DHL she entered the cool storefront and had the card and bracelets for the twins packaged and sent via express delivery.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The offices at Runway were bedlam, between the four models and their luggage and Emily and Serena's return to the office followed by two security guards carrying their luggage, there was a lot of noise. Miranda had the beginning of a headache and was attempting to placate Irv as he paced in front of her after storming into her office on the warpath. "I cannot grasp what you were contemplating in changing everything at the last minute," Irv seethed.

"Barcelona has forecast rain, for an outdoor shoot that is not at all ideal, and it would have blown out the meagre budget you have allowed me. As it is spring in South America, I believed it would be a suitable alternative, the shoot will be similar in many ways, there is a lot of beautiful neo-classical architecture and the Andes Mountains in the distance that will act as a stunning backdrop to the couture. Plus rather than being incommunicado due to the six-hour time difference, there is just two hours difference. This means I can remain in touch with everyone in New York much more effectively, including my children." Miranda stated icily.

"And replacing Penélope Cruz with Anne Hathaway?" Irv's mind boggled. Penélope Cruz was a stunningly beautiful woman whereas Anne Hathaway, although pretty, in his belief did not exude the same exotic appeal.

"That decision was taken out of my hands by Penélope's people. Anne was happy to step in, and she is a classic beauty and has proven to wear Valentino admirably. Valentino expressed his happiness with the solution we have provided, and he has advised me he will meet us in Santiago."

"This better work, Miranda," Irv stated.

"Or what, you'll replace me?" Miranda scoffed. "Who do you have in mind as my replacement this time? As I advised in Paris, I will leave Runway as a non-profitable shell when I take every designer, model, editor, writer and photographer with me, and every talented person who currently works for me. Don't cross me, Irv. You will not win." Miranda offered the warning firmly.

Irv went bright red. It was bad enough that the woman in front of him had outmanoeuvred him in Paris but she now had two-thirds of the board on her side after she provided them with her list, a move he grudgingly respected as it showed just how tenacious she was. He knew she was the best at her job, but he couldn't help but loathe the sight of her. Miranda was a constant reminder of the one that got away after she scorned his advances many years before when she was a fresh-faced junior editor. He believed they could have made a formidable couple and had never quite met anyone that matched up to the imposing woman whose life he continued to make difficult. His current wife lacked the backbone that Miranda had in spades.

He looked across at the woman sat behind her desk and saw the tiredness in her eyes. He had heard through the grapevine that her husband had knocked his mistress up and demanded a divorce. The office was also missing the usual sunny presence of the beautiful, smiling brunette that had more chutzpah in her little finger than any other fashionista in the building. She would be missed, she had offered him kindness and intelligent conversation, he also knew Miranda had found her indispensable.

He had suspected there was something going on between Andy and Miranda. The young woman had the uncanny ability to read the intractable editor. He wondered where she was now, he was aware that she had walked away in Paris, and he'd be happy to ensure that Miranda did not blacklist her. Hell, he'd give her a job at any magazine in Elias Clarke if she turned that smile on him every day in the elevator. She was an absolute treasure. "Andy will be missed." He muttered to himself.

Miranda looked up at him. "Mm, she already is."

"May I ask you something?" He watched as Miranda nodded once. "Don't blacklist her, she's young and could do great things given the opportunity. I'd like to see her thrive in her chosen career. I'll double your budget for the year if you agree."

Miranda closed her eyes briefly and exhaled. "I wasn't planning on actually blacklisting her, however, I will take you at your word regarding the increased budget," Miranda smirked. "I too would like to see Andréa succeed, she is no longer in New York though and I have no idea if she'll return," Miranda spoke softly and Irv noticed the softening in Miranda's blue eyes as they opened. He was stunned by the emotion he saw expressed in her eyes.

"We can hope though, eh?" Irv offered her a small grin.

"Yes, I have hope, I live on it." Miranda watched as Irv spun on his heel and silently made his way from the office.

As Irv reached the door, he turned to face her. "You should find her and bring her home, Miranda. It's quite obvious you care about her." He spoke with a gentleness that he couldn't suppress and chuckled as he saw the confusion hardening the expression in the depth of blue. "I am not blind Miranda, I doubt many would recognise it, but I have known you twenty years now, and I...Well, you are aware of what I hoped for once upon a time." He continued to gaze at her as her eyes cleared and softened again. "And when you do bring her home, make sure you never let her go. She's a keeper, and she is a much more intelligent match than the last one." He left the office chuckling at Miranda's snort of disbelief, offering Lauren a wave he moved towards the elevator. He knew deep down he would support the editor if she captured the beautiful young woman's heart.

Miranda sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. Yes, she had hope, and until she was face to face with the brunette, she would hold it close and not allow her insecurities to take hold. Spinning in her chair she looked out at the skyline and formulated her plan.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Andy returned to the hostel and made her way to her room quietly. Kicking her sneakers off she lay on the bed, closed her eyes and let her mind drift. She was uncertain now about staying at the hostel, and Chile but she did not know where to go next. Brazil sounded ideal, maybe Mexico. From there she could make her way across the border back to the States.

A gentle knocking caught her attention. Sitting up she called out. "Come in." The door opened slowly, and she looked up to see Sofia standing in the doorway. "Hey, Sof. How are ya?" Andy mumbled as the blonde woman stepped into the room and closed the door to.

"Hi, Andy." Sofia looked down. "I wanted to apologise for this morning."

"No," Andy exclaimed. "An apology is unnecessary, but I have been thinking, I should leave."

Sofia stepped towards her. "No, this is not your fault. I got scared that I would face your judgement over Jill and Evan. Mamá and papá spoke to me a little while ago. I told them about you and Jill and they told me it was just a coincidence. But possibly there was also a touch of fate.' Sofia met her eyes. "Maybe we were meant to meet."

"I have little in the way of a relationship with my family, Sof. They made their distaste for my life choices very obvious. The only one I have kept in contact with regularly is Jill, we were always close." Andy scowled. "And yet she has been holding back a huge part of her life from me when I still believed she told me everything. I shared with her my growing feelings for Miranda and the panic I got from knowing what I felt for Nate was insignificant in comparison." Andy swallowed. "Do you know what she told me less than two weeks ago?"

Sofia sat beside her. "No, what did she say?"

"She told me to give up on my impossible dream of Miranda." Andy blinked away her tears. "What she fails to realise is that it is not possible for me to just give up. That may be who she is, but it's not me. I want the things I want, in my heart and my gut it feels right. Fuck what she thinks, what my family may believe or how difficult it would be. It would be worth it." She looked across at the blonde.

"If it is worth it and if you have not given up, why are you here?" Sofia asked.

"I got scared," Andy admitted. "I was considering making my way to the States slowly."

"And when you get to the States?" Sofia queried.

"I will return to New York and prove to Miranda that I am deserving of her love, that I would cherish her like no one else has been able to," Andy stated firmly. She watched as Sofia offered her a bright smile. "Did you think Jill was worth it?" Andy asked gently. Sofia nodded in the affirmative. "You would have been worth it for her too. If she could only find the strength to grab love with both hands and run with it."

"Do You really believe that?" Sofia asked.

"Yea. I may have to knock some sense into my big sister." Andy grinned as Sofia giggled. "To quote Miranda, she obviously fell down and smacked her little head on the pavement. I mean you're gorgeous and funny, and Evan, well, he's a bit of a douche."

Sofia let out a burst of laughter and slapped Andy's arm affectionately. "I can't believe you said that." She tried to get herself under control. Looking at Andy she giggled further before whispering. "He really is though, isn't he?"

"She nearly let me talk her out of cancelling the wedding. She found out the day before the wedding she was pregnant." Andy sighed. "She was barely out of Law School."

"Do you think she made a mistake?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, it seems she's still making them." Andy sighed. "I'm going to find some dinner and go use the internet. Are we okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, we will be okay. I am happy to have met you." Sofia admitted. "Come on, Mamá has made Pastel de papa, tomates rellenos y charquican."

"You must tell me what they are." Andy grinned. "Although I'm sure they'll be delicious."

"Ah, Pastel de papa is a layered pie, there's minced beef in the bottom and mashed potatoes on top, the English have a similar dish. Tomates rellenos are stuffed tomatoes, generally filled with sweetcorn, mayonnaise, and other ingredients of mamá's choice. Charquican is a stew of diced beef, with potatoes, corn and other vegetables."

"Does she always cook up such a feast?" Andy asked.

"Ah, mamá is what you would call a feeder. Did you notice she calls me gordita?" Sofia questioned as she stood up.

"I know gordo is fat...you aren't though." Andy was stunned.

"Here in Chile, it is a term of love. Mi gordita is literally translated as my little fat one." Sofia grinned at her.

"I was once called the smart, fat girl," Andy told her as they left the room and made their way to the communal living area.

"Who the hell called you that?" Sofia was appalled.

"Miranda," Andy spoke quietly.

"Eri' entera maraca!" Sofia exclaimed.

Andy giggled. "I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded fierce."

"Loosely translated it meant what a bitch." Seeing the shock highlighted in Andy's face, Sofia placed a hand on Andy's wrist. "She is your bitch though, and I understand we all sometimes say things we do not necessarily mean."

"I think she actually meant it," Andy stated as she walked away.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was tired, it was proving to be a long flight, and she'd managed on very little sleep since leaving Paris. She and Patrick had spent time sat opposite each other discussing the highs and lows of Paris Fashion Week before he moved away leaving Miranda in solitude. Anne was sat giggling next to Nigel as he whispered in her ear. Catching the Creative Directors eyes she frowned as he smirked at her. Standing gracefully, she moved to the fridge to fix a drink.

Emily rushed over as quickly as she could on her crutches. "Here Miranda. Let me..." She trailed off at Miranda's arched eyebrow.

"Emily, sit down before you fall down. The last thing I need is you breaking the other ankle." Miranda smirked as Emily's jaw dropped. "Go sit. I can actually pour myself a drink."

"I...I.." Emily stuttered.

"Just spit it out, Emily," Miranda hissed.

"Why Santiago?" She asked nervously.

Miranda pursed her lips. "There is an obvious explanation, Emily. Please use your brain."

Emily gulped audibly. "Okay, so Andy?" She hesitated. "Why was I given a choice to be here?" Emily queried apprehensively.

"It was whether you deemed you could manage with the crutches. You have another three weeks on them. I left the decision to you because only you can decide if you are capable of doing your job outside of the office." Miranda smirked. "Plus it may give you time to work on developing your  _friendship_ with Serena further."

"Friendship?" Emily looked confused. "I...I...I don't know what do you mean."

Miranda rolled her eyes and leaned in. "Are you blind? She likes you, Emily. It is obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes." At the widening of Emily's green eyes, her smile grew. "Although maybe not so obvious to the person who has been the sole focus of all her attention recently."

Emily frowned recalling the past few months she and Serena had become closer. "I had no idea." She breathed.

"Well, now you do, what will you do about it?" Miranda's tone was slightly teasing which seemed to shock the redhead even further. She was fond of the young woman.

"I don't know." Emily exhaled. Looking up she caught Miranda's eye before quickly looking away. "Can I ask something?"

Miranda nodded once. "I suppose if you feel it is necessary."

"Erm, so what would you do?" Emily queried.

Miranda considered the question as she turned and continued to fix her drink. She thought of what she would do if it was her Andréa. "If I felt the same I would go over and lay a heartfelt kiss on her lips and tell her the truth." Miranda caught her eye and observed the shock. "I know what you all think of me, that what Page Six says is correct. That I am in fact the Snow Queen, but what I have realised is that you can't keep running from what your heart wants. Don't let your fears rule your life, you will miss out on too much. Do not close your heart to the possibility of love."

"Yes, Miranda." Emily was amazed by the editor's words. Smiling gently she turned on her crutches. Turning her head Emily whispered. "We know there's more to you than the press makes out, Miranda." She hopped back towards her seat slowly. Miranda watched as Emily plonked heavily down on the chair next to Serena and whispered something in the Brazilian's ear. Serena spun around to face Emily, a beautiful blush moving up her cheeks. Miranda grinned and turned away as Emily cupped Serena's cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She let her smile widen and sipped her drink.

As a wolf whistle rang out and the model's catcalled she let her eyes harden and spinning around glared at the models until they became silent. The air was rent again with another wolf whistle and when she turned and saw Anne with her finger and thumb in her mouth and rolled her eyes. Wagging a finger at the young movie star she raised her brow at the answering bright smile. Shaking her head, she moved back to her seat and opened her laptop. She plugged in her hotspot and researched. A quick search provided her with the information she needed. She now knew exactly where her Andréa was.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda sat in the darkened plane as everyone settled down to sleep. She grinned as Nigel's snores filled the enclosed space. Emily grumbled at Anne to do something to shut him up. She smirked as Anne hit him in the face with a pillow causing him to turn on his side with a murmur and eventually his loud snores became a quiet snuffling. Unable to settle into sleep Miranda continued to focus on her laptop.

Looking at her emails she saw one from an unknown sender email. It had been sent to one to her alias email addresses, editor-at-runway. She opened it nervously ensuring she did not click any potential links that would compromise her laptop.

 **From: jumping-jillybean**  
**To: editor-at-runway**  
**Subject: PLEASE DO NOT DELETE**

_**Hi Miranda,** _

_**You do not know me, but my name is Jillian (Jill to my family and friends), and I'm Andy's older sister.** _

_**As you may now be aware, Andy is in Santiago. Our parents are concerned as they consider that it is a mistake for her to be travelling alone, I, however, believe she will use the time away effectively and decide about her future. She has refused their demands to come home to Cincinnati, as she is an adult and they cannot enforce it, and she seems to assume that New York is not somewhere she can be now.** _

_**I was initially in touch with Andy but she's no longer answering my emails and she has removed her family from her social media. After a mutual friend showed me her recent Facebook updates, I understand the reason behind this lack of communication.** _

Miranda smirked and muttered. "It seems like Andréa is not the only Sachs capable of babbling. I hope she gets to the point soon." She focused on the screen and continued to read.

_**It has blown my mind that one of the first people Andy encountered on her travels is someone I came to know intimately, and the one person I believed I'd never see again. It seems both Andy and I share a single trait, we run from the intensity of our feelings. I ran back into my husband's arms and away from Sofia, and Andy ran to the other side of the world away from you.** _

_**Surely you have recognised Andy adores you, but deep down she believes the feelings she has developed for you are hopeless, that, for whatever reason, she has nothing to offer a woman like you.** _

_**I will admit that just before she left for Paris I told her how her hope for more was impossible; this assumption was based on the information I had. You are married, you have children; there have been no signs you are interested in women and given you are a woman at the pinnacle of her career whereas Andy is just starting out on whatever path she chooses I believed my logic was faultless. (Please rest assured that is not a dig at the age difference, which would be the least of my concerns)** _

_**Andy refused to listen; it is the first time she has not considered my opinion, and I was hurt. She will not listen to reason or logic where you are concerned because there is something about you that makes her heart soar. Before Paris, she held the steadfast belief she could achieve anything.** _

Miranda gasped at the words and murmured. "You were wrong Jillian, my Andréa knows she can achieve the impossible. My beautiful, obstinate love."

_**Are you aware that you have gotten under Andy's skin in a way no one else ever has? The more she came to understand you the more her heart opened to you. On a professional level, she flourished, and she became happier at Runway, which after those first few months was wonderful to see. On a personal level, she was troubled, overwhelmed by her changing sentiments. I saw her heart become heavy due to her failing friendships and with the awareness that her feelings towards her boyfriend paled compared to what she felt for you.** _

_**Our parents aren't aware of Andy's feelings, if they were they would have been on the first plane to New York to drag her home kicking and screaming. They are close-minded in many ways and do not accept alternative beliefs to their own. They have struggled with their relationship with Andy since she gave up the full scholarship she was awarded to study pre-law at Stanford to go to Northwestern and study Journalism, a move they were against, then when she moved to New York with her ex-boyfriend their relationship became even tenser as she remained unmarried.** _

"Oh my, pre-law? Such a smart little cookie. She deserves better than those who can't celebrate her successes and who would limit her. If only you knew, Jilian, just how much I heard her apologise to that wannabe chef, quite unnecessarily. Good bloody riddance." Miranda growled.

_**Please do not think too badly of her for abandoning you in Paris. She is strong-minded and stubborn, but she has a tender heart, and it is easily wounded. I worry about her, that on her path towards becoming the journalist she wants to be, that she will harden and become desensitised from the violence, fear and despair of the world.**_

_**I don't quite understand why I experienced the need to tell you what I have, but I saw the Runway photos from Paris and the look in your eyes as you glanced at Andy was not filled with the ice you are well known for, your gaze on her was warm and affectionate. It held a tenderness I wouldn't have believed if I had not seen it with my own eyes. I realised on seeing my beautiful little sister, smiling happily, dressed in couture and meeting the Kings and Queens of the fashion world, while you looked on with that small smile, that I may have been wrong, maybe her feelings aren't so impossible. If you want to know where Andy's staying then that would be the Bellavista Hostel, it belongs to Sofia's family, and when she left Cincinnati at the weekend she was heading back to Santiago, no doubt feeling as much pain as Andy does.** _

_**Andy's personal email is fine-and-dandy-andy. If you were to request (not demand) that she come home she would be on the next flight back to New York, to you. I'm sure I've more than likely overstepped but she would love to hear from you.** _

_**Best wishes** _

_**Jill Sachs-Cornell** _

Miranda read the email through twice before assigning it to her personal folder. Smiling she closed the laptop lid and reclined in her seat. She was happy that she now had information to work with from her own research and from what the elder Sachs sibling had told her. She was pleased she could fulfil her plan to woo the young woman, knowing the relationship she was forming with Sofia was platonic. She would show the young woman, who had captured her heart how much she was adored. Letting herself relax she was soon asleep.

The voice of the pilot woke them all, and she heard Emily groan at the interruption. "This is your pilot. We will land at Arturo Merino Benitez International Airport in thirty minutes. It will be 7 am local time and the weather forecast is showing it will be a beautiful 28 degrees. If you could please position your seats in an upright position, the attendant will be with you shortly with a range of hot and cold beverages. I hope you have had a pleasant flight and enjoy your stay in Santiago de Chile."

The Intercom switched off and the flurry of movement interrupted Miranda's calm. Opening her eyes and positioned the seat upright before putting her laptop away. She licked her parched lips as Anne came over.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She asked nervously.

"By all means." Miranda gestured for the attendant. "Coffee, as hot as you can make it." She looked towards the movie star.

"Orange juice, please." Anne requested with a wide smile before turning the smile onto Miranda. "I wanted to ask you something, but only if you don't mind?"

"You can ask what you will, but I may exert my right to refuse to answer," Miranda smirked.

"Will you tell me about Andy?" Anne asked. "Nigel told me some things but I sense he may be exaggerating." Her smile widened as Miranda snorted inelegantly.

"Nigel is prone to feats of hyperbolic greatness; however, I can assure you that whatever he told you about Andréa is probably correct."

"Did she really turn up for her first day at Runway wearing a lumpy blue polyester blend jumper," Anne asked.

"It was cerulean; it was an appealing colour on her however hideous in style and fabric it was." Miranda smiled at the memory. "She is a unique individual; it was refreshing not to have someone bow in supplication at my feet. She exceeded my every expectation."

"Nigel told me you hope to see her while we are in Santiago?" Anne questioned. Miranda nodded as their attendant brought their drinks. "If there's anything I can help with this week, just let me know."

"Why would you do that?" Miranda asked curiously.

"I made Nigel tell me why the shoot had changed before I step in. I must admit I'm a sucker for a good love story." Anne winked. "And I suspect this may be epic."

"I hope so," Miranda murmured. "Now what else would you like to learn about my Andréa?"

"Anything you want to tell me. She sounds like a remarkable young woman." Anne grinned as Miranda's smile softened. They spent the rest of the flight taking quietly as Miranda told the movie star tales of the legendary Andy Sachs. As the plane taxied down the runway Miranda finished speaking. "And do you know what she did then? She launched her bloody cell into the Fontaines de la Concorde. Of all the things to do. Impossible, impudent woman."

"Well, it sounds like you've met your match, she'll certainly keep you on your toes. Good luck with that." Miranda's eyes widened in surprise at Anne's words. Seeing the shock in the editor's blue eyes Anne laughed loudly causing everyone to turn in their direction.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy woke up to loud music coming from the 12-bed dorm next door. Groaning she pulled her pillow over her head to cancel out the noise. A loud burst of laughter outside her room had her jaw clenching. Pulling her head from under her pillow she looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw it was only after 9 am. A quiet knock at the door caused Andy to launch herself from the bed and she stalked to the door and flung it open and provide a mouthful for the disruption.

A large bouquet took her attention, and she stopped herself from answering in anger as Sofia's head popped around the flowers, her face was lit up with a shy smile. "These were just delivered to you."

"But...but no one knows I'm here." Andy was astounded as Sofia handed her the flowers. "And I don't have a vase." Andy took the flowers and stepped back.

"Mamá is on her way up with one." Sofia grinned. "She is curious who would send such beautiful flowers."

Andy looked down at the card that had been placed between two roses. Looking up, she caught Sofia's gentle eyes before looking away.

"You don't have to tell us, Andy," Sofia assured.

Andy took the card and laid the flowers on the bedside table. She looked up as Carla entered her room. "Buen día. ¿Durmió bien?" Carla was wearing a large smile. Placing the vase next to the flowers she looked at them. "Muy hermosa." She breathed.

"I slept well, Carla, gracias," Andy said. "And the flowers are extraordinary." She looked down at the card and recognised the stationary. Gasping she spoke breathlessly. "They are from Miranda." She was shocked, how on earth had Miranda found her.

"What the Hell...How..." Sofia was astounded.

"I don't know, Sof," Andy admitted. "She is known for her unpredictability." Andy smiled sadly as her eyes stung from her tears. "Will you give me a few minutes to process and..."

"Of course, mamá come, we'll go make coffee." She caught Andy's eye and stepping closer she swiped the single tear that was falling down Andy's cheek. "Take all the time you need. We'll have coffee waiting if you want to talk, and maybe I can talk mamá into making empanadas."

Andy grinned. "I think with the food here in Chile I may become muy gorda."

"No, once we have eaten I will take you to Cerro San Christóbal. It is quite the hike but offers the best views of the Andes. Or we could go to Cerro Santa Lucía. It is not as high as Cerro San Cristóbal, so the views are different but the mountains are clear behind them."

"Thank you, Sof," Andy whispered as the two women moved from the room. Andy watched as Carla looked over her shoulder at her, the older woman's eyes filled with concern. "I'll be down soon, Carla."

"¿Prometes?" Carla asked.

"I promise." Andy agreed. She watched as Sofia linked her arm with her mother's and pulled her from the doorway.

Stepping towards the window she opened the curtains and then the window itself and sat on the wide windowsill, she brought her knees up and rested her head on them as she wrapped her arms around them and let the warm breeze flow over her. He hair was caught up in the breeze and she sighed. Lifting her head she leant it against the wall and swiped a thumb under her eyes to remove the wetness. She eyed the envelope warily, unsure if she wanted to read what the older woman had written.

Taking a deep breath she tore the envelope open and shook out the single folded piece of thick paper. Hesitantly she looked at the paper in hand and read Miranda's neat script.

_**My dear Andréa,** _

_**You may be surprised to be holding this letter and by the gift of flowers that accompanied it.** _

_**I found something of yours in Paris that I suppose you may be missing. The message it held was clear, and I somehow connected with it on a deeper level. It gave me the courage I can handle whatever comes my way. It has inspired me to be fearless; if I am brave enough, I acknowledge I can do anything.** _

_**With brave wings, she flies.** _

_**Given my new found bravery I will admit I wish I had gotten to know you better before you left. You are someone truly special and I understand my Bobbsey's share the same opinion. They were sufficiently appalled to be told you had left. Cassidy asked me if her request for you to look after me in Paris was too much; when I asked for clarification Caroline said she believed it was the one impossible task you just couldn't hope to fulfil. I disagree. You took exceptional care of me that night in the hotel suite and the next day when you tried to warn me, quite doggedly, about Irv. The message on the pendant reminded me that everyone has their own story. What is your story, Andréa?** _

_**I am not used to being saddened by the departure of my assistants, but you have always been different, Andréa. You have been able to read me in a way that no one I have ever come to know, both personally and professionally, has before. And yet I realise I do not know much about you. You are as elusive to me as the concept of love, as beauty is to Irv and as Pythagoras theorem is to the twins.** _

Andy laughed at the similes. She found the older woman's words astonishing.

_**The fact is, Andrea, your presence was missed after we parted, so much so that I have ended up with jaw ache this week from having to stop myself from calling your name. Nothing has stopped the feeling a disappointment that my calls have been answered by someone who is distinctly not you.** _

Andy frowned at Miranda's admission and shook her head.

_**Now, I realise that you're probably shaking your head and frowning. Did you realise just how adorable I found it when your forehead crinkles when you are confused? Although if you try to tell anyone they will assume I finally pushed someone over into madness. For those few that may accept it, I will have to strenuously deny it.** _

_**What I am trying to say, Andréa is that - well, I do not know what I am trying to say, and truly it is shocking that I cannot find the words to explain what is in my head and heart.** _

_**I want to reassure you that no action will be taken for your abrupt departure from my side in Paris; I understand that it is something you believed you had to do. I have no plans to decimate your future career, in fact, I would relish the opportunity to assist in any way I can. If you need a recommendation, on your return to New York, Nigel or I would be happy to provide one.** _

_**I will leave it at that, with the hopes I see your smiling face very soon.** _

_**M.P** _

Andy was stunned. What on earth did Miranda mean by her letter?

Moving slowly from her window seat she didn't notice the bald man looking up at her from the street.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nigel did not see how he'd find Andy but he at least knew where to start. He had walked around Bellavista when his attention was caught outside a colourful building as silky chestnut hair blew on the warm breeze from a window. He could feel the low bass of music from the building and much loud laughter.

Crossing the road quickly he leant against the building and looked up. He was amazed by the beauty of the young woman in profile. He watched her rest her head on her knees before her head came up and she swiped at a tear from her cheek.

He was trying to decide if it was in the young woman's best interest to explain their sudden arrival in Santiago. Observing her carefully as she read a letter he smiled softly at the sight of the young woman as she relaxed and when he heard the young women laugh out loud his heart soared. She looked stunning with her long legs on display and loose curls blowing in the warm morning breeze as she read.

He would leave the young woman be, for now. He snapped a quick photo on his cell and watched as she moved from the window. Sighing heavily, he spun on his heel walked back towards his hotel.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was quite impressed with the hotel. For a hotel chain, the Crown Santiago, on The Alameda, Santiago's main street was acceptable. They were close enough to downtown Santiago and Miranda was looking forward to her day location scouting with Patrick. She had given everyone else the day to rest and to sightsee. The models were planning to spend the afternoon on the 4th-floor balcony at the outdoor pool, jacuzzi and spa fitness centre the hotel offered. Anne, Serena and Emily would go to one of the handicraft markets and Nigel had barely checked in before he had disappeared again.

Sighing she sipped her searing hot coffee and thought of the flowers she had, with the help of the hotel manager, delivered to the young woman. Andréa should have received them by now. She wondered about the young woman's reaction to the flowers and her letter.

As she sat back, she saw Nigel entering the restaurant and waved him over. She watched intently as he fiddled with his cell before sliding it across the table at her. Putting her glasses on she picked up his cell and looked down to see the photo of Andy, allowing herself to smile. "She looks beautiful. How did you find her?"

"By accident. I was walking past all these vibrantly coloured buildings, hostel's, restaurants, and some such and out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of gloriously burnished curls blowing in the breeze of the open window. I was shocked to realise it was my Six." Nigel stated softly.

Miranda tapped the photo to send to herself and looked up to see Nigel smirking. Raising her eyebrow at him she waited for him to make a cutting remark. When nothing was forthcoming, she sighed and gestured for him to sit. Looking away she gestured to the server for more coffee. "I sent her flowers," Miranda admitted hesitantly. "With a note to tell her I missed her."

"Did you mention you were here?" Nigel asked.

"No, after some careful consideration I don't believe it would make a difference. It's not like she'd head straight down here and fly into my arms." Miranda sighed sadly. "What if me being here causes her more pain?"

Nigel grimaced. "Miranda, I watched as that young woman brushed tears from her face. She did not seem happy. But she relaxed noticeably as she read whatever was in her hands; she even laughed. You think she wouldn't run down here if she knew you were here? You are wrong, she'd run down here if only to demand answers. She deserves that much." Nigel looked up and smiled widely at the server as he poured them both coffee. "Gracias."

Miranda rolled her eyes at Nigel's blatant flirting and smirked as he watched the young man sashay away. As he turned back to Miranda, he blushed at her knowing smirk. "Nigel, tell me one thing. What can I offer her? I'm a bitter old dragon with two baby dragons in tow." Miranda was shocked when Nigel chuckled at her words.

Getting himself under control he looked at his oldest friend with fondness. "You can offer her friendship; this job affected all her relationships outside of Runway and right now she probably feels very alone in the world; her so-called friends dropped her as soon as her relationship with that scruffy man-child ended. She is one of the most beautiful people I have ever encountered, and friendship with her makes even me want to be a better person. She is genuinely nice, and she cares about people. You can also give her a family of her own."

"Why would she need that?" Miranda asked breathlessly.

"From what she has let slip, she doesn't have much of a relationship with anyone but her sister, and even that was on shaky ground before Paris. Her parents have not been particularly supportive of her life choices, and it is obvious it has hurt her deeply." Nigel sighed and caught her eye. "More than anything I have mentioned so far, Miranda, you can offer her your love. You would never regret giving her your heart because she would cherish it above all else."

"Are you sure?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda, what a doubting Thomas you are." Nigel teased. "You read her letter in Paris." He rolled his eyes as Miranda leaned forward. "Do you honestly think she'd tell me; of all people, she loved you and not mean it? It is, quite frankly, the perfect fodder for me to tease her mercilessly for the rest of her life."

"Nigel Kipling, don't you dare." Miranda's eyes fired ice at her Creative Director as he giggled. "All I ask is that you are careful with Andy's heart, Miranda. I don't know if I could forgive it if you hurt her."

Miranda caught his eye. "I promise you I will try to do right by her," Miranda whispered as Patrick walked over. Looking up she offered the Photographer a warm smile. "Patrick, darling, are you ready to go?"

Patrick smiled as Miranda stood. He took in her 5-inch heels and jeans that Miranda had paired with a shirt. "Miranda; those heels will not be suitable. We have much walking to do so you can see my vision for this shoot at Cerro San Christóbal."

Rolling her eyes, Miranda grinned ruefully. "Fine. Give me two minutes and I will change my shoes." She walked past the Photographer and placed her hand on Nigel's shoulder as she passed him. Squeezing lightly she murmured. "Thank you, Nigel."

Tilting his head he smiled up at her, his eyes shining with affection. "Anytime, Miranda, anytime."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The morning passed in a blur after Andy had explained to Sofia and Carla the contents of Miranda's letter over coffee and empanadas. She was still perplexed by the older woman's words and Sofia had soothed her worry by advising the best way to clear her head would be for them to leave the hostel and make their way to Cerro San Christóbal. As they walked through the Barrio Bellavista Sofia explained that they would hike up a hill that was 860-metres above sea level. She spoke fondly of the attractions at Parque Metropolitano, including the Zoológico Nacional; a botanical garden; two large public swimming pools, and a small but perfectly landscaped Japanese Garden.

As they made their way towards the Parque Andy spotted the funicular. "Can't we go up that way?" Andy grinned as Sofia rolled her eyes.

"No, we will come down by cable car or funicular though. There are many people who walk, jog, and even cycle up there." Sofia grinned as Andy groaned. "I promise you the best Pisco Sour when we get to the top."

"Those people must be crazy." Andy grinned as they made their way into the park. They walked beside in companionable silence for ten minutes before Sofia took a trailhead across the road on the right of the path. Andy was finding the trail steep, but after the first turn, it levelled out. Stopping briefly she sat on a bench and pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and sipped as she pushed her hair out of her face. "God, Sof. This is so different from running around New York in heels." She grinned as she looked out at the view; it was beautiful. She pulled her camera out and snapped some photos.

Sofia chuckled before grabbing her own water and sipping. "We should get to La Virgen in another twenty minutes or so. Come, Andy. It will be worth it and the further up we go the easier it is to walk up to the top of the trail."

Andy huffed and continued to push herself along the trail. After another thirty minutes and three more pit stops, they had reached the cumbre (summit), and Andy took in the white 14m-high statue of the Virgen de la Inmaculada Concepción that towered above the city. "Wow." Andy breathed. She had read that the statue was, in part, the work of French sculptor Bartholdi. Walking around the statue Andy sensed Sofia's gentle eyes on her and grinned. Walking towards the garden on the hillside below the statue she saw it was filled with colourful flowers. She sat on a bench and tilted her face to the sky.

"How do you feel?" Sofia asked gently as she sat by her side.

"Like I'm on the top of the world. I'm not religious, although I was brought up with faith." Andy swallowed. "This though, this is something else. The views are amazing and definitely worth the hike. Thank you for dragging me away from my own head." She looked out across the panoramic view.

"You are like your sister, if somewhat gentler than she. Come, we'll get you some photos and then we'll have that Pisco Sour." She waved her hand towards the restaurant.

They moved around as they took turns taking photos and laughing. Andy led them towards the stalls and booths next to where the funicular stopped. They sold general tourist items and religious memorabilia. She spotted a booth selling ice cream and her eyes lit up. Dragging Sofia by the hand to the stall they queued, fingers still entwined.

As they turned from being served, Andy lapping at the ice cream that was dripping from her fingers she met a pair of blue eyes, widening in shock. "Miranda," Andy whispered.

"Good afternoon, Andréa," Miranda said breathlessly. Miranda looked down and took in the Nike sneakers, tearing her eyes up toned legs to the short cutoffs Andy was wearing and over her new, I LOVE STGO t-shirt. Allowing her eyes to roam over the brunette's face she offered a genuine smile which Andy returned hesitantly. "You are a sight for sore eyes, Andréa."

Andy took a deep breath. "Miranda, what are you doing here?" Andy asked nervously.

"Well, that's a funny story." Miranda glanced away. "Ah here's Patrick, excuse me." Miranda eased herself past the young woman as she gaped.

Looking at Sofia she saw the confusion in the Chilean's eyes. "I think I need that drink," Andy whispered hoarsely.

Silently Sofia gestured for Andy to lead the way. As she stepped beside Andy and they linked arms, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as icy blue eyes followed their progress.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda and Patrick walked into the restaurant twenty minutes later talking about the locations they had found. Due to Patrick's contacts and Miranda's name they had secured permissions to complete the shoot in various locations across the park. Sitting under the awning Miranda looked around and saw Andy and Sofia a few tables away. Their eyes met and Miranda gave them a nod.

As the server came over, she ordered a bottle of white wine while Patrick looked at the menu and ordered tapas. Realising he had lost Miranda's focus he followed her gaze and met Andy's eyes. He noticed her blush and grinned before turning away and getting Miranda's attention. "Chère, Miranda. Why do you not go over there and invite your beautiful Andréa and her friend to join us?"

"No, no. I doubt she wants to join me...us...um..." Miranda stuttered as Sofia walked over.

"Good afternoon, Miranda, Mr Demarchelier. My name is Sofia; I was wondering if you would like to join Andy and me for a Pisco Sour or two." Her smile was bright, but her eyes belied her nervousness at approaching them.

"What is this Pisco Sour?" Miranda asked curiously.

Sofia smiled. "Ah well, there' are a few variants of the drink. In Chile, it is Chilean Pisco, which is a grape brandy, with Pica lime juice, powdered sugar, and ice cubes."

"That sounds delicious, Sofia." Patrick enthused. "And please call me Patrick." Patrick stood and held his hand out to Miranda. "Will you be joining us, Miranda?" He asked teasingly.

"If I must," Miranda muttered as she allowed him to assist her from the chair as Sofia grinned and moved back towards Andy with a bounce in her step.

"I can't believe you did that?" Andy hissed as she sat down.

"You'll thank me one day, I expect to be your maid of honour." Sofia grinned as Patrick took the seat next to her leaving the one chair free next to Andy. The server brought four Pisco Sour's and the bottle of wine Miranda had ordered and four glasses. They sat and Patrick and Sofia engaged in conversation about the changes Santiago had undergone and their hopes for the city's growth. Andy looked out and enjoyed the view of the Andes, the city, and the general ambience of the other visitors. Miranda looked at Andy as she saw the brunette relax.

Andy twisted in her seat and caught Miranda's unguarded gaze on her. "Why do you do that?" She asked lightly.

Miranda sipped her Pisco Sour and sighed. "Do what exactly?"

"Watch me like that." Andy's tone was soft. "After that makeover, each morning as I entered your office your eyes moved from my feet and up, taking in my full outfit. But recently it changed; it's my face you gaze at."

"You have a pleasing face," Miranda admitted airily as if it was something she said daily. Her world causing Andy to offer a bright smile. "And your smile is disarming."

"So you like my face?" Andy couldn't stop the goofy grin from widening. She couldn't help but watch as Miranda finished her cocktail with a light blush forming. As Miranda extended her arm to reach for the wine, she saw the thin bracelet on her arm. Recognising the pendant her smile faltered slightly.

Miranda looked down at the focus of her gaze and blushed. "I didn't want it to get misplaced." She whispered. Moving her hand back she fumbled with the clasp until a warm hand encompassed her wrist, halting her progress. Looking up she met Andy's warm brown eyes.

"Leave it, it's in its rightful place." Andy murmured only loud enough for Miranda to hear. Patrick caught her attention, and she moved her hand from Miranda's wrist causing the older woman to frown at the loss of contact. "I'm sorry, Patrick. Could you repeat the question?" Andy gave him a wide smile as she sipped her cocktail.

"I was just asking, why Santiago?" Patrick grinned as Andy blushed.

"It wasn't planned. I walked up to the Air France desk and asked them for a one-way ticket to their furthest destination leaving that day. And here I am. I met Sofia on the bus from the airport. I assured her I wasn't a serial killer, and the rest is history."

"You two make a lovely couple," Patrick stated. Miranda glared ferociously at him as Sofia giggled into her drink.

"Oh, we aren't a couple. Our hearts belong to other people. Sofia's turned out to be a great friend though, and her parents have been very welcoming." Andy smiled softly at the other woman as Sofia explained their newly formed friendship.

Miranda caught her eye as she listened to the young woman's words. Patrick ordered more drinks as his tapas arrived at the table and smiled as Miranda relaxed into the conversation. Talk got around to the planned shoot, explaining their vision. "So why not Barcelona?" Andy asked.

Patrick looked at Miranda, having been filled in by Nigel about the change, catching the older woman's eye he raised his eyebrow.

"It was forecast rain, and I talked Irv into extending the budget for the year," Miranda told her softly. It was a partial truth if not the whole.

"You got Irv to extend your budget?" Andy grinned. "How on earth did you manage that?"

"He had a request that I agreed to," Miranda smirked. "It was to do with you, actually. I will tell you about it sometime."

"I'd like to hear it too, after what happened in Paris I believed he would be after your blood." Patrick smiled at the three women. Looking at Sofia he asked. "Has Andy told you what transpired?"

Sofia nodded. "She did; it was a shitty situation for Miranda to be forced into. I don't know what I would do in the same situation, probably much the same." Andy looked up in surprise. "If someone was trying to take the Hostel away from me, Andy, I would fight. My parents have worked hard to keep the business afloat; we have gone without to ensure our guests have everything they require. It is my parents legacy for me, and what I have always wanted to do. I am a people person, and I thrive on two days never being the same. We hope to expand in the future. I have plans to make more of a boutique hotel. We have a prime piece of real estate in Bellavista, surrounded by wonderful bars, restaurants, boutiques and galleries. It was the home of Pablo Neruda." Sofia's voice was suffused with pride.

Both Andy and Miranda smiled widely as Patrick looked on as if charmed. "You have a fire in your eyes, it is good to see that in one so young." Patrick grinned and gestured to Andy. "She also has the fire, as does Miranda. The fire within each of you is different though but equally inspiring. Your eyes flame with optimism; you see the opportunities and believe you can make the changes. Andy's eyes hold the caring, she's committed to those she cares for, she supports them, listens and tries to make life easier for them, sometimes risking her heart." He turned to Miranda. "Your eyes, ma chère, are alight with the fire of courage. You stand up for what you believe in, you don't give up and you are not afraid to take risks."

Miranda snorted elegantly at his words, her disbelief clear in her eyes. "I am far from courageous, what gave you that idea, Patrick?"

"Well, you are here." Patrick shrugged nonchalantly. "So what did you promise Irv, not a date with the lovely Andy, I hope?"

"God no, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Miranda sipped her wine and smirked.

"Leave Jacqueline out of this, Miranda." Patrick grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes and smiled genuinely up at him. They each enjoyed their relationship and respected each other. "So what did you promise Irv?"

"An easy thing." She smiled. "He told me he'd double my budget for the year if I did not to blacklist Andréa. I told him I wasn't planning on it but would hold him to his word."

Andy gaped. "You weren't going to blacklist me?"

Miranda shook her head gently. "No, Andréa. As I stated I would prefer to help you. I firmly believe you have a rather bright future ahead of you." Miranda sighed. "It is true I was disappointed by your departure, but only because your sunny presence was missed." Sipping her glass of wine she looked at the young woman. "It was missed as soon as you bounded across La Place de la Concorde and launched your cell into that fucking fountain."

Miranda watched as Andy stood. "Um, excuse me for a moment." She stalked out into the sunshine away from the restaurant and paced. Tearing her eyes away she caught Sofia's eye. The young woman smiled sadly. "Andy's been telling herself all week that keeping away from New York was for the best, at least for a short while. She thought she may return to pack up, and then head off to California, maybe resume her law studies at Stanford."

"California?" Miranda queried. Sofia saw the flash of hurt in the older woman's eyes.

"It would keep her parent's happy. I am aware of how unsupportive they can be when their daughters do not meet their expectations." Sofia explained as Patrick got up and walked towards Andy. Miranda and Sofia watched as he started talking and gesturing to La Virgen. "She also had another plan, that she would return to New York and..." Sofia bit her lip. "...God, I should not be telling you this, but she wanted to be able to show you how much she cares." Sofia sipped her drink. "So, why are you really here, Miranda?"

Miranda's eyes filled with ice. "I do not see how that is any of your concern," Miranda stated.

"If things were different, she could have been my sister. If Jill..." Sofia trailed off as her eyes began to tear. "...I loved her...enough to walk away and live her life as she chose..."

Miranda let her eyes soften and reached out to the young woman. As Sofia clasped the offered hand Miranda spoke quietly. "I care about Andréa, more than I realised, but she walked away, and I am a little scared it would happen again."

"She wouldn't, not if she knew there was the potential for a future. She is brave, under that gentleness, more so than her elder sister. She has lived outside of her family for many years, she can survive without them should they continue to disagree with her about how she lives her life." Sofia moved her hand from Miranda's and drank more of her Pisco Sour. She closed her eyes and sighed. "You should come dancing tonight at El Cachfaz, I am taking Andy to learn the tango." Sofia grinned

"That sounds like an acceptable plan." Miranda looked down as Andy and Patrick sat down. The sunlight caught the pendant and highlighted the message. Raising her eyes she turned towards Andy and placed a gentle hand on hers and squeezed. "Are you okay, my darling?" The term of endearment tripped of Miranda's tongue. She arched her eyebrow at Andy as her jaw dropped.

"Um...I...Um...Yeah, I think I am." Andy stuttered.

Miranda leaned in closer. "There is one reason I am here, Andréa." She whispered. Seeing the question in Andy's eyes she leaned closer. Her lips brushed the shell of Andy's ear as she murmured softly. "Oh yes, just one reason. You."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Andy sat in stunned silence at Miranda's words. As the older woman leaned back, she became worried about the lack of response. Schooling her features she stood. "Excuse me." She said before moving quickly towards the bathroom as Andy continued to gape at her retreating back.

Patrick and Sofia looked at each other as Andy got up to follow Miranda."What do you think Miranda said?" Sofia queried. "Andy looked like she had been shocked within an inch of her life."

"Ah, going off the response and the fact Andy has followed I'd say Miranda told her the reason we are here." Patrick smiled. "There was no hint of the dragon, she looked more vulnerable than I have ever seen her, and I was there after the twins were born and through her first divorce." Patrick looked down and fiddled with his cell, his thumbs moved quickly as he sent a text.

"Why are you all here?" Sofia asked. "From the little I understand about Miranda, she wouldn't change a shoot for no reason, and I can't imagine her changing everything due to a poor weather forecast."

"No, she would not usually do something like this. Nigel, that's Miranda's right-hand man; he told some of us she asked him to take over Runway or to find a reason for the next shoot to happen here, it was he who suggested the change." Patrick smiled. "It has been obvious to those that work closely with Miranda that she cares for Andy deeply." Patrick sighed. "We have watched them both fight their growing feelings. Miranda attempted to find any way of ridding herself of the young woman, who unlike anyone she has met before, is able to see past her usual barriers, she assigned her a heap of impossible tasks that Andy completed with a wide smile. This started the moment Miranda first realised how beautiful Andy was. She was on the phone with me, her breath caught in her throat and she stalled, it was momentary, but she was distracted when she resumed the conversation. Miranda is never distracted, not when it comes to Runway."

"And Andy?" Sofia questioned.

"Andy flourished after her makeover. She was always beautiful if somewhat raw and a little rough around the edges. Somehow Nigel and Serena just enhanced her natural beauty and many people in the industry were amazed by the transformation. She became happier at Runway and more confident, but she didn't let the job change who she was She is still the innately kind and clumsy young woman who entered Runway with no idea of what she was dealing with. Over the last nine months there has been a sadness in her eyes, but when she was in the same room as Miranda her eyes tracked Miranda's movements with longing. I don't think many people noticed the emotion; they assumed Andy was being a good assistant, another way of learning to anticipate Miranda's needs."

"I wonder if they're okay?" Sofia whispered.

"Andy will be fine." Patrick smiled.

"It's not Andy I'm worried about," Sofia explained. "I assume you know the saying, still waters run deep." She watched as Partick nodded. "Andy seems gentle and composed, but under that, I witness more. I know her sister and have met her parents. Many people will underestimate her; they may try to take advantage, but I believe there's an underlying strength that her siblings do not have. That fire you notice within her, that caring and support, I see as passion and protection. There is nothing gentle in the strength of Andy's feelings." Sofia smiled softly before looking up. Her jaw dropped as she recognised Anne Hathaway walking towards arm in arm with a tall bald man.

Patrick looked over his shoulder when he noticed the shock filtering through Sofia's eyes, spotting his guests his smile widened and he turned to glance at the shocked Chilean. "Didn't I mention Nigel would meet us?"

"But...but...that's Anne Hathaway on his arm." Sofia sputtered.

"True. I did not expect to see her. She was meant to be going to go to Feria de Santa Lucía with a few others." Patrick stood up as the two guests appeared at the table. "Please sit, Anne. I'll pull up more chairs and order another round of drinks." Anne sat in Patrick's seat while Nigel moved to Andy's.

"Where's Six?" He asked.

"Six?" Sofia was confused and looked to Patrick as he sat one chair down. He placed the other chair between Nigel and Sofia and opposite Anne and sat down.

"He means Andy," Patrick explained. "It's his little nickname for her."

"Ah, okay." Sofia wanted to ask Nigel about the nickname but was nervous as Anne was gazing at her curiously.

"So where are they?" Anne asked quietly as the server brought their drinks.

"Around," Sofia stated

"Bathroom," Patrick said.

Sofia grinned as Anne spoke. "I'd love to be a fly on that wall."

"Well, I think it's time someone dragged the two of them out of that bathroom." Nigel looked at his three companions as they all looked away. "And I suppose I must be the brave soul that does so." He stood up and straightened his shirt before pulling at the collar nervously. Taking a deep breath Sofia heard the whispered. "Okay Nigel, gird your loins."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was at the sink washing her hands when Andy stormed into the bathroom. "What did you mean?" Andy asked looking at the editor through the glass mirror.

Miranda caught the expressive eyes and saw the blazing anger before looking down at the bracelet on her wrist. Sighing she turned and leaned against the basin. "I meant exactly what I said. I came to Santiago because it is where you are, Andréa. I...I...Oh, fuck it!" Miranda exclaimed. "It was obviously a colossal mistake. Just forget I'm here and what I have said, after today you will not see me."

Andy let herself be overcome with her anger. "So, you change a whole fucking shoot to follow me to Santiago. That is not something Miranda Priestly does for a lowly assistant. That is...it just...it makes little sense, Miranda."

"It is true it may not be something Miranda Priestly would do, I believed you saw past her, to the woman underneath, to just Miranda, the woman," Miranda spoke softly, understanding the brunettes anger.

"I do, Miranda, but I don't understand. What the Hell do you want from me?" Andy demanded. "I know you are angry; the fact you mentioned me throwing my cell into that fucking fountain showed just how much."

Miranda closed her eyes. "Didn't you read my note?" She sighed going over her words in the letter. "I may not have been as clear as I thought, but then again you can usually read between the lines."

"You said you missed me. In the letter and out loud." Andy whispered as she let go of her anger. Miranda nodded. "You also said you wish you had got to know me better, but you must be angry at me too."

"I was furious with you for all of thirty minutes, Andréa. And then I was worried. I wanted to make things right but I couldn't reach you. You were in a city you barely knew and you disappeared." Miranda turned slightly, tearing her eyes away from the young woman. "I returned to New York to find you had not arrived home either, so I had the new Emily and Nigel trying to find you so I could put my mind at ease you were alive. You could have been dead in a ditch for all I knew."

"I'm sorry." Andy breathed.

"So am I. I was harsh in the car in Paris. I thought, stupidly, that you...that I..." Miranda trailed off trying to calm herself from the overwhelming panic she was feeling by admitting her feelings. "...it's not hero worship or an infatuation...I incorrectly assumed...It's more than that, Andréa. It's always been more, and I was too blind to recognise it, too wrapped up in my own fear, that if I let you in, you would eventually leave."

Andy stepped towards Miranda but stopped as Miranda recoiled slightly. "Yes, it is more; Miranda. Somewhere between your snarky comments about me being the smart, fat girl, running around like my ass was on fire and completing every single one of your ridiculous tasks I liked you. You, as caustic, blunt and infuriating as you may be, are quite likeable. You're sarcastic, cutting and witty." Andy smiled softly as Miranda's head shot up and she let out a loud snort of disbelief. "Haven't you realised just how much I respect you?" Miranda shook her head. "Your passion for your work is extraordinary and your love for your daughters is like nothing I have ever seen. You amaze me, Miranda."

"One of my daughters may disagree with that summation," Miranda whispered looking at Andy.

"Caro will come around." Andy grinned as shock filtered through Miranda's eyes.

"How do...how did you know?" Miranda stuttered.

"She's the one that usually has the most to say when she's displeased. Cass is a little more easygoing. Plus there's Facebook." Andy shrugged. "Cass put a post up to let their friends know Caro had been banned from Facebook."

Miranda smiled softly. "Andréa?" Miranda caught her eyes and held the gaze.

"Yes, Miranda?" Andy asked.

"If you would be amenable, I would like to take you on a date," Miranda asked. "You must understand, I like you too," Miranda admitted. "And I really would like to know you better."

"You want to date me? What about the press, the twins and Stephen..." Andy stalled as Miranda launched herself from the basin.

"I do not care about those things..." Miranda stopped. "...Okay, I care about the twins, but they adore you."

Andy smiled softly. "I think they're adorable too. I just..." She sighed heavily. "It probably isn't a good idea, Miranda. As much as I may want to say otherwise, I have to say no."

"You are refusing me?" Miranda was shocked. "Why?"

Andy stepped up to Miranda and spun her around to face the mirror, standing behind her with her hands on Miranda's shoulders, she spoke softly. "Look at you, Miranda, you are gorgeous. And then look at me..."

"You're stunning, my darling," Miranda assured her.

"Thank you." Andy gave a sad smile. "But it's not just that. What can I offer you, really? I'm twenty-five, I have no job and a shitty rental on the Lower East Side." Andy squeezed Miranda's shoulders gently. "You are at the top of your career and God only knows how many houses you have."

"Three. London, New York and the South of France." Miranda sighed. "That's not important though, Andréa," Miranda stated. "Yes, my hard work has provided me with the material things I thought I needed in my youth. But am I happy? No. Have I found love? Another no. My marriages have been a disaster zone, and I admit to being partly at fault." Miranda looked down at where her fingers were running along the pendant there. "I want to find someone who can love me, for me. I want the someone I can just be happy with, in silence or in loud noise. Not one person has ever been up for the challenge until you. You entered my life like a whirlwind and at every turn, you have captivated me." Miranda spun around and cupped Andy's face. "Just give me a chance to show you, all I'm asking is for one date, and if afterwards you still believe this is a bad idea I will back off."

"Miranda, I..." Andy trailed off and stepped back quickly as the door was flung open, and Nigel poked his head around the doorjamb.

"Six, get your fabulous size four ass out here. I have someone I need to introduce you to." Nigel grinned as Miranda fumed and Andy offered him a wide smile.

"Nige, give me a sec, okay?." Andy asked.

Nigel rolled his eyes dramatically. "You have exactly 120 seconds, sweetie. If you're not out by then I'm coming in to drag you out."

Andy laughed loudly. "Go away, Nige, I have something I need to tell Miranda, privately."

"Yeah, yeah. You love her; we know. Hurry, you now have 110 seconds." Nigel chimed before letting the door close.

Andy looked at Miranda hesitantly and found her breath catching at the happiness blazing in her eyes. Unable to resist she stroked Miranda's signature forelock out of her face and spoke quietly. "He's on the other side listening."

"Mm, that is not surprising. So, my request?" Miranda asked.

"Okay, I agree." Seeing the older woman's wide smile she continued. "One date, Miranda, and I have a few conditions. I will choose the location and I will pay."

Miranda's smile faltered, and she looked up to observe Andy smirking down at her. Pursing her lips she thought about the request. "I suppose that is an acceptable compromise," Miranda stated. "However..."

Nigel's head popped back through the door. "Six, your two minutes are up. You'll just have to kiss and make up later." Miranda was startled as Nigel gripped Andy's wrist and dragged her from the room as she laughed happily.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda and Andy sat beside each other, laughing at Nigel and Anne's impression of Emily and Serena gazing longingly and lovingly into each other's eyes.

Anne finished her tale of woe about her aborted trip to the markets of Feria de Santa Lucía. "So after standing there for five minutes as they continued to make out, leaving me feeling distinctly like a third wheel, I text Nigel to rescue me and he spirited me away for an afternoon of cocktails with you fine people."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you shouted at them to get a room as you left." Andy husked as she struggled to control her laughter.

Anne quirked her eyebrow and grinned. "I get that falling in love is fabulous, but that level of public display of affection was just way too much. I thought that prim and proper Brit, would show a little more decorum. The only thing missing from their snog-fest was the drool of the Cruel Intentions variety." Andy let out another bark of laughter which set Sofia off giggling.

"Cruel Intentions? We did a spread on that when it was released. 1999 if I remember correctly?" Miranda queried looking at Nigel.

Nigel grinned as he fiddled with his cell and pulled up YouTube. "Yes, however, we did not include this as a still." He watched as Miranda placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose and prodded play as Andy casually watched over her shoulder, biting her lip and trying to stop her laughter from bubbling.

"It's not so shocking," Miranda stated softly.

Andy leaned over and scrolled to the next video, the parody from Not Another Teen Movie. "You have seen nothing yet. " She whispered as she hit play.

As the scene unfolded Andy's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as Miranda's eyes failed to hide their disgust. "Jesus, Andréa. Why would you subject my eyes to such horrors?" She pushed the cell back towards Nigel and covered her eyes as Nigel and Anne leaned together and replayed the scene, laughing loudly as the video ended.

"I'm sorry, Miranda, it's just hilarious, and your face as you watched..." Andy laughed loudly as Sofia and Patrick looked on in confusion and Miranda shook her head and allowed a smirk to light up her face. Andy looked at Sofia and grinned. "Did you ever watch Not Another Teen Movie, Sof?"

"¡Por Jesucristo! Andy, why?" Sofia chuckled before she admitted, "I made Jill watch it with me one night. She was not too thrilled. She said it was, and I quote, ridiculously puerile."

Andy giggled. "That sounds like something my sensible older sister would say. I can imagine her reaction; I wish I'd been there to see it."

"Yes, me too, maybe you could have lightened her mood," Sofia stated sadly. "I never could."

Anne lightened the mood by catching Andy's attention. "Nigel told me you're quite the fan, Andy?"

Andy grinned. "Of course, you are amazing. I adored your performances in Brokeback and Becoming Jane." Andy gushed.

"Okay, but what's your favourite scene I've done?" Anne asked curiously.

"Oh, that's such a hard one." Andy sat back and thought hard causing Miranda to smile at the adorable little frown lines that had formed. Leaning forward Andy caught Anne's eyes. "Where you sang Somebody to Love in Ella Enchanted."

Anne grinned. "I enjoyed that scene. When they first asked me to sing I was like, no, no way, not happening. Then we found the Queen song, and it seemed right."

The next hour passed pleasantly, with the Pisco Sours enjoyed by Nigel, Anne and Patrick. Miranda and Andy had switched to water and had shared tapas. The conversation between the Runway contingent flowed as Sofia listened raptly and Andy offered casual observations.

Sofia looked towards Andy. "As much fun as this is we should hike down the hill and get ready for tonight."

Andy grinned. "Okay, Sof. I'll just use the bathroom." Andy stood a little unsteadily and walked away from the table as Sofia looked at Miranda.

"If you still wish to join us tonight, the address is Guardia Vieja 188, Providencia." Sofia's tone was hesitant. "The club is called El Cachfaz. I hope I see you there, the more the merrier." Sofia offered a small smile to the table.

"As I stated it will be an acceptable way to spend the evening," Miranda claimed. "Is Andréa aware that you have offered your company?"

Sofia shook her head and grinned. "No, but we'll be there at 7:30 pm." Sofia stood as she spotted Andy at the bar and her smile widened. "It looks like Andy is trying to arrange the tab." She gestured at Andy. Miranda looked across at the bar and noticed Andy's jaw clench as she tried to explain that her AmEx card needed to be used to pay the bill as the bartender shook his head gesturing to Miranda. She looked down and smirked as Andy stalked over, looking frustrated.

Andy stalled as Nigel stood and wrapped her in a hug as she passed him. She put her arms around him and squeezed. "It's good to see you, Six." He whispered. "She's missed you, life at Runway isn't the same without you, and the rumours...oh boy." Nigel stepped back and grinned. "We must meet one evening before we leave and I'll explain."

"Sure thing, Nige." Andy leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Look after her." She whispered.

"I promise." He stated with a gentle smile as he released her.

She leaned over Patrick and kissed both his flushed cheeks. "Ah, Andy. One of these days I will photograph you and the world will fall at your feet."

Andy giggled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Patrick. Make sure those models behave tomorrow."

"Not to worry, I'll feed them to Emily if they get too difficult," Patrick whispered dramatically as Andy chuckled and caught the smirk on Nigel's face.

"It was nice to meet you, Anne." Andy grinned shyly. "I can't wait to see the issue in print."

"Thank you. You too, I've enjoyed this afternoon. Thank you for letting us join you." Anne offered her own wide smile.

Miranda stood. "Andréa, I will contact you soon to organise dinner." Miranda surprised everybody and pulled her into a hug, stepping back she cupped Andy's cheek and was amazed at the softness of her skin against her hand. She leaned in and kissed her cheek softly before stepping back again. "Thank you for today."

Andy grinned and leaned into Miranda's palm. "Next time the tabs mine." She whispered.

Miranda rolled her eyes and chuckled. "So obstinate, darling."

"Just agree, Miranda," Andy asked.

"Of course, darling," Miranda's breath caught and she let go of Andy as the brunette beamed at her. Swallowing, she allowed Andy to step past her but was amazed when Andy caught her hand and squeezed it.

"I'll see you later, Miranda," Andy told her softly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda looked around the darkened room, and her eyes alighted on the brunette laughing with an older woman. They were watching Sofia being twirled around the dance floor by a handsome older man. Miranda let herself smile at the happiness in her Andréa's face as Nigel, Emily and Serena stepped behind her.

"Wow, some of the dancers can certainly move." Nigel's smile widened as he spotted Sofia. "Look at Sofia go." He gestured to the dance floor.

Miranda walked towards the table, weaving her way through them until she reached Andy. She was suddenly nervous as Carla looked at her appraisingly before catching Andy's attention. "Tus amigos están aquí, mija."

Andy concentrated on the words. She had asked Carla to speak with her in Spanish so she could improve her language skill and Carla was being patient. She twisted in her seat and offered Miranda one of her brightest smiles. Standing she pulled the older woman in for a hug and brushed her lips against Miranda's cheek. "I'm so glad you could make it, Miranda."

"Good evening, Andréa." Miranda's eyes devoured the young woman before her as she stepped from their embrace. She took in the young woman's outfit, the black skinny jeans, white fitted t-shirt and black ballet flats. Andy had left her hair natural and Miranda was amazed to realise it was curly. She nodded her approval causing Andy's smile to widen even further. "You look lovely, darling," Miranda told her softly. "May we sit?"

"Oh of course. Please join us." Andy grinned at Emily and Serena. "It's good to see you both."

Serena offered Andy a wide smile. "You too, querida."

Emily rolled her eyes and huffed causing Andy's smile to widen. "I don't expect you to be nice Em, after all, why would you change the habit of a lifetime?" She pulled a chair out for her. "Now park that butt."

Emily manoeuvred to the chair on her crutches and looked up at Andy, her eyes softening slightly. "I must say, I have learned over the last few days you aren't totally incompetent."

"Well, that's a glowing recommendation, Em and I totally read that from your Facebook comment on my flight check-in." Andy deadpanned. She caught Miranda's small smirk. "I take it the new Andréa hasn't got the coffee hot? Or can't she spell Versace?"

"There's no new Andréa. The new  _Emily_ , however, has provided multiple tepid caffeinated beverages this week, but from what I have seen so far she seems to know how to spell Gabbana." Andy laughed as Miranda gestured to where Nigel was walking between the tables with a tray of drinks. "I have found that Nigel is accomplished in coffee runs, he has taken someone else's initiative and become friends with the Barista's at Starbucks." Andy's laughter increased as Miranda's eyes sparkled with amusement. She sat back down next to Carla as Serena placed herself next to Emily and Miranda seated herself opposite Andy. Andy made the introductions. "Carla, esta es Serena, Emily y Miranda." She gestured to each woman as she introduced them. "Mi amigo, Nigel, estaba en el bar." She turned to the women of Runway. "This is Carla, Sofia's mom."

"Bienvenido a Santiago de Chile. I hope you all enjoy your time here." Carla made eye contact with Miranda and smiled gently as Nigel stepped up and placed the drinks on the table before seating himself next to Miranda.

"Hey, Six. Are you going to give me a twirl on the dance floor?" Nigel grinned at the young woman, his head tilted to one side.

"Yeah, I'm sure my dance card isn't full." Andy grinned and caught Miranda's eye. "Can you Tango, Miranda?"

"No, can you? Sofia mentioned teaching you." Miranda was curious; her Andréa wasn't always graceful.

"Well, Sofia may be in for a surprise. I can Tango, Cha Cha and Jive with the best of them. I did Ballroom dance as a kid." Andy grinned at the expression of shock on Emily's face and continued to explain. "I stopped dancing competitively when I hit my teens; I encountered a growth spurt that made a little more awkward and I towered above most of the boys my age." Andy smiled as Carla laughed.

"I will enjoy you shocking my Sofia. She knew Jill did not dance, but you are a different person." Carla's eyes held amusement.

"Jill did gymnastics rather than dance. Our parents let us choose the extra-curricular activities that interested us. We also played sports, lacrosse, and softball respectively." Andy faced the dance floor as the music ended and watched as Matias bowed slightly to his daughter before leading them towards the table.

As they sat Sofia greeted Nigel and Miranda warmly before gazing curiously at Emily and Serena. At Emily's raised eyebrow Sofia spoke. "I somehow feel as if I know you both. Andy has spoken highly of the people she worked with at Runway. It is a pleasure to meet you both." She grinned at Serena as the Brazilian placed her arm around Emily's shoulder. Her demeanour screamed for Sofia to stay away from the redhead.

Andy caught the moment and shook her head. She hoped Emily and Serena would relax as the drinks flowed.

Carla spoke to Matias quietly as she gestured to their guests. Matias stood up. "Baila conmigo, mi amor."

"Siempre," Carla whispered. Andy smiled at the older couple as Matias held his hand out to his wife and led her to the dance floor.

Sofia looked at Andy and grinned. "Will you dance with me?"

"Give me time for a few more drinks and we'll trip the lights fantastic." Andy returned Sofia's smile. "Nige will dance with you."

Ever the gentleman, Nigel stood and held his hand out for Sofia with a smile. "Would you do me the honour of this dance madame?"

Sofia laughed. "Of course, kind Sir. Lead the way."

Andy giggled at their antics as Miranda moved next to Carla's spot. "Will you explain the basics of the dance?"

"Learning to tango is difficult; Miranda. It is a romantic dance and very elegant. The Argentinian tango is different it's American Ballroom counterpart," Andy smiled at Miranda. "I will concentrate initially on the Ballroom version. There are five basic steps you will need as a follower. You step backwards with your right foot, backward with your left foot, backward with your right foot, to the left with your left foot, then together with your right foot. You repeat until the partner leading stops."

Miranda listened intently. "What about the timing?" She asked.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Seeing Miranda's nod, Andy stood and pulled the older woman to her feet and led her across the room. Andy stopped. "The embrace is a big part of the dance, come here." Miranda stepped towards her. "We have to mirror each other. The hold I will have on you will be loose but firm for the American tango. Is that okay?" Andy caught the older woman's eye.

Miranda nodded quickly. "Yes, fine." She took a deep shuddering breath as Andy raised her left hand and wrapped her right arm around Miranda, placing a warm hand below Miranda's shoulder blades.

Miranda raised her right hand into the one Andy held out to her before following Andy's prior movements and placing her hand in the centre of Andy's back. Looking down Miranda was amazed when Andy untangled their hand and lifted Miranda's chin up.

"You need to keep your head held high. Keep your spine straight; your core strong and chest lifted. You are a confident woman, Miranda. Channel your inner confidence for me." Andy could feel the nervousness emitting from Miranda in waves. "Trust me, Miranda, please."

"I do, Andréa," Miranda whispered.

Andy clasped Miranda's hand. "Remember this tempo; slow, slow, quick, quick, slow," Andy spoke lightly. "Now follow my lead and mirror my movements." Andy moved forward with her left foot before moving her right foot forward. She quickened the next two forward steps that followed, left then right. She moved her left foot slowly to meet her right, bringing her feet together.

As they repeated the movements Miranda gazed at Andy and let herself be swept along in a counter-clockwise circle, with Andy leading her effortlessly. She let herself relax into the dance and feeling Andy's warm hand on her back. Andy brought them to a standstill as the music ended and as she stepped back, she raised Miranda's hand to her lips and her eyes blazed with joy. "Will you stay up for another dance? I have some fancy footwork I can show you." Andy smiled as she waited for Miranda's reply.

Miranda shook her head and made to reply but was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, she saw Nigel hovering. "May I cut in?" Miranda glared at him, causing Nigel to back off hands raised as Andy stifled a laugh. He continued to back off. "Later." He called out.

Miranda growled as she spun on her heel and faced Andy. "Tell me about these fancy moves?"

Andy grinned as Miranda blushed. "Come stand away from the crowd and I'll show you." She led Miranda to the corner of the dance floor. "Instead of two quick steps, we take one step forward, and then I throw my weight back onto my back foot without moving it. You would step back on quick and then move your weight forward on the second step. We call this move a progressive rock. There is one you can do on the first two slow steps too, called a Corté. With this step make sure your strides are long and fluid before throwing your weight back or forward." Andy stepped back into the embrace and eased her through both moves. "You can get away with dancing the tango without swivels, turns, progressive rocks and Corté's. There is beauty in simplicity with this dance, but you have to gel with your partner, you have to trust and if you cannot trust then feel your partner's weight. It will lead you through the steps," Andy husked.

"Why does what Matias and Carla do seem different?" Miranda questioned. "They stand much closer."

"They dance the Argentinian Tango." Andy shrugged. "Their dance is like a puzzle that gets put together differently each time. Mine is more rigid." Miranda nodded her understanding. "Argentine tango differs from the ballroom tangos every way; its posture, embrace, improvisation, movement, balance and steps." Andy smiled softly. "Dancing the Argentine tango is basically a matter of improvisation Even if you make a mistake you improvise and continue to dance. In this tango, it's all about contact between the dance partners. Watch Matias and Carla and observe the tempo? It is one step for every beat of the music." Andy sighed. "The tango is something you feel, you have to listen to the music and let it flow through you. When Carla and Matias dance, it's just them. Now, look at Nigel with Sofia. Can you see the difference?"

Miranda chucked at the pair as Nigel tripped over his own feet and Sofia laughed. She was amazed to see Sofia switch to lead them. They moved better with Sofia leading. "I see the difference," Miranda stated.

"Do you see how Matias and Carla just get it? How they walk through the dance? It's beautiful, and it is what you should aim for. You can see the sparks flying between them." Andy's bright smile lit up the room and Miranda's breath caught.

"Beautiful." Miranda breathed. Andy looked down and saw Miranda's light blush "Will you show me?" Miranda asked.

Andy spoke quietly causing Miranda to step closer. "Before the dance, the lead should offer their left hand and will wait for the right hand of the follower. As the lead, I will let you choose the distance between us. You will be held in my arms as if you are the most delicate masterpiece." Andy whispered. "Contact points are created by my right arm and your left arm. This makes it possible to follow and respond." Andy grinned. "You can get as close as you want with the Argentinian tango. A tango couple in this kind of close embrace is like one body on four legs. If the upper bodies don't touch, it is called an open embrace. Once chosen, the embrace doesn't change during the dance."

Miranda gasped at Andy's words. "So this is an intimate dance."

"It can be, yes. That is always the decision of the follower, stereotypically the dance is led by a man and the woman follows. The woman is the one who decides how the  _embraza_  will be." Andy looked up. "Is that a problem?" At Miranda's quick shake of the head, she smiled. "Well, the basis of the tango is the Caminada, the tango walk. It's nothing like ordinary walking. The Caminada is more upright and in a narrower track. It's like a prowling cat. There are six or eight basic steps to the Argentinian tango. I will show you the six-step, which is named the Baldosa." Andy stepped back and grinned. She explained as she moved. "Right foot back, left foot side, the right foot outside partner, the left foot forward inline, right foot side, and left foot closing to right foot. Depending on space I may substitute the first step backwards with a silent step right."

"Like the progressive rock?" Miranda asked.

"Exactly. Now as the follower you would follow my moves in reverse." Andy rotated her ankle before moving, speaking as she completed the steps gracefully. "Left foot forward, right foot side, left foot back, right foot back, left foot side, right foot closing to left foot." Andy looked at the older woman. "As the lead, I may totally bypass the first step altogether and after step six move forward on step three. That is why you have to read my movements."

"You mentioned eight steps." Miranda queried. She felt out of her depth.

"The eight steps to the Argentinian tango are as follows; you move your left foot forward, right sweep to the side, complete two quick steps back, leaving left crossing right, right foot back, left sweeps across and bring both feet together." Andy grinned as Miranda looked confused. "Would you like to try it?" Miranda shook her head quickly. "Come. We'll get a drink." Andy led the older woman back to their table, and they sat beside each other. Emily and Serena barely looked up at the new arrivals; too busy talking quietly among themselves.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at Andy. "I didn't know you were a dancer. It is not something I have heard you speak of." Miranda was curious. "Surely even with your growth spurt, you could have found a partner slightly older?"

"In hindsight, yes. Instead, I joined the debate team and threw myself into writing." Andy grinned. "Now back to the Argentinian tango..." Andy trailed off at Miranda's frown.

"It seems hard," Miranda whispered.

"It is not something you can just pick up in one night, Miranda. It is something you have to work towards." Andy smiled as Sofia and Nigel made their way to the table.

Sofia raised her eyes to Andy. "You dance? That is fantastic. Once you are ready, you can lead me through the tango."

Andy saw Miranda's frown. "Um, I'm not really confident with the Argentinian style..."

"Nonsense, I overheard you explain the moves to Miranda. You moved gracefully as you led Miranda around, plus Mamá and Papá will leave soon. They never stay long." Sofia smiled and turned to Miranda. "I can have Antonio lead you through the basics if you are interested." She waved to a handsome young man. "He is my cousin."

"No, thank you." Miranda's tone was icy and Sofia realised her error.

"Well how about between Andy and I then?" Sofia spoke hesitantly, not wishing to face Mirada's displeasure.

"Acceptable." Miranda breathed.

Andy looked at the two women and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Antonio would be marvellous; look at that tight little booty." She grinned as Nigel chuckled.

"Oh trust me Six, I noticed," Nigel exclaimed.

"And he's Nigel's flavour too." Sofia laughed. "It was all I could do to stop him whisking Miranda out of your arms, Andy."

Miranda smirked as Andy whispered. "Ah yes, another gay man ready to go straight for La Priestly."

Emily's looked up quickly, her eyes reflecting shock. "You can't say things like that, Andréa."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Even if it's the truth?" She turned to Nigel. "Admit it Nige, if Miranda gave you the come-hither would you?" Nigel smirked and nodded. "So would my ex-best friend, Doug and 90% of his ex-boyfriends."

Serena laughed loudly. "It is not only gay men though, hey querida? Miranda has the power to turn so-called straight girls gay. So what's it like being gay for Miranda?"

"Um, well...Um...shut up, Serena." Andy saw Miranda's smirk and blushed furiously. She downed her drink. "I need another. Anyone else?" She asked. Miranda nodded as did Nigel and Sofia as Serena and Emily shook their head.

Stepping away from the table she heard Nigel's exaggerated tone. "Maybe you're asking the wrong person. So Miranda, what's it like being gay for Andy?"

Andy heard Miranda's tinkling laughter and let herself smile. Looking over her shoulder she saw Miranda lean in and whisper a few words causing Nigel to break out into loud laughter as Emily and Serena sat in stunned silence.

Sofia grinned at her and stood up. Weaving through the tables she made her way to Andy and laughed. "Oh God, Andy. You'll never guess what she said."

Andy continued to walk to the bar and gestured for the bartender. "Do I really want to know?" Andy whispered nervously.

"Oh yes, I think you do." Sofia grinned at Andy's look of consternation. "She said she will tell them when she has actually been gay with one Andréa Sachs." Sofia laughed. "I think she may be feeling the effects of the Pisco Sour's from earlier." She chuckled.

"Well..." Andy didn't know what to say. "...Jesus." She breathed. Sofia placed their order as Andy kick-started her brain. "I need to find somewhere to take Miranda on a date," Andy admitted. "I tried to research but..."

"Rincón de las Canallas," Sofia told her. "We'll look into it tomorrow." She smiled. "It is not a fancy restaurant, but has a certain charm."

Andy pulled Sofia into a hug. "Gracias, Sofia." She whispered. "You don't know what it means right now to have a friend like you," Andy pulled back and caught her eye. "Jill's a fool to let you go." Andy picked up two drinks as Sofia did the same. "And if anyone from Runway gives you shit, let me know and I'll fix them."

"You're fierce, did you know that?" Sofia whispered. The fire lighting Andy's expressive eyes surprised her. "I should be able to handle them, well maybe not Miranda. I'll leave her careful handling to you." Sofia smirked as Andy blushed. "Now come, I feel icy daggers piercing my soul."

Andy laughed as they made their way, side by side, towards their table. Looking up she caught Miranda's eyes and saw her pursing her lips as she gazed at her and Sofia. She frowned and placed the drinks down, sitting beside the older woman, she laid a warm hand on Miranda's thigh and leaned in. "You can stop with those disdainful looks at Sofia," Andy told her.

Miranda turned away slightly, her face remaining expressionless. "I do not know what you mean, Andréa." Miranda's tone was cool.

Andy leaned in. "Oh no, do not think you can pull that shit with me now. Not after today." She hissed. "I see you, past those small smiles that keep people wondering what you are thinking, past the cool disdain you view the world with which is noticeable when you purse your beautiful lips. I see past that body language that shows people to keep their distance and also beyond the voice you keep even and quiet. You want to know things but won't ask questions, you continue to avoid expressing too much interest, perhaps because it may show you care. Yet there's a spark of rage when you believe someone else wants what you believe is yours." Andy was seething. "I know you saw the note in Paris, Miranda. How else would you know about my cell phone throwing antics, and if that is the case you will know what I admitted to Nigel." Andy sighed. "God, you are fucking infuriating."

Miranda made to stand up, but Andy was quicker. She felt the warmth of Andy's touch on her wrist and looked down. She saw the frustration etched in the young woman's eyes. Sitting down she brushed a curl out of Andy's eyes. "You're right." She admitted.

"I get you being that way in business, Miranda. You need to be cool, calm, collected, untouchable. But not here, Miranda. Not with friends." Andy spoke softly.

"Are we friends, Andréa?" Miranda questioned.

Andy caught her eyes. "I believe we could be. Given time, if you let me, I would be the best friend you've ever had."

"Acceptable," Miranda whispered, offering Andy a wide genuine smile.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems in a sleepy state (It was close to midnight after a busy family filled Easter Sunday) I uploaded this chapter to Securing...
> 
> In future I will just hold off on posting so mistakes aren't made because a sleepy Tee = an unobservant Tee.
> 
> Thanks for the emails and comments advising.

The morning was passing in a haze of warmth as Andy lay by the pool writing in her journal. She was surrounded by noise and music as the Australians made use of the pool. Whooping in delight as they splashed one another.

Looking up she closed her eyes and reflected on the previous night as she danced with Sofia, Nigel and Miranda.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Miranda had relented and danced with Sofia as Andy was led awkwardly around the dance floor by Nigel, who although was of a dapper dresser, proved multiple times he had two left feet. They had laughed together as he tried to twirl her around and mimic the other, more experienced, dancers. As they danced the second song in the tanda, the three songs in each dance set, she whispered the steps encouragingly in his ear as he smiled down at her. "You're pretty good on your feet, Six. Who'd have guessed by the way you are in heels." Andy laughed loudly._

_Sofia had more luck dancing with Miranda. She held her lightly in an open embrace as she walked her through the steps and taught her some additional moves. Miranda took well to the cruzada, which Sofia incorporated into the basic six-step Miranda had already been shown by Andy, and the brunette had marvelled at the older woman's grace in the arms of her friend. By the end of the tanda, she had also mastered the Ocho Adelante, executed by a turn and a forward step that is going in one direction, then reversed._

_Andy had raised her eyes and grinned at the older woman as Nigel took his place in front of Miranda and Sofia caught Andy's eye. Andy nodded once and smiled her acceptance as they made eye contact. Andy led Sofia through the two songs as Nigel and Miranda danced the first before leaving the dance floor. Andy spotted Nigel at the bar as Miranda spoke to Serena and Emily before the Brit and Brazillian left the club. For their final dance, Sofia pulled Andy into a close embrace and whispered. "Do you trust me?"_

_Andy smiled widely. "Yes."_

_Sofia straightened as she led them in the sensual dance. She started by leading Andy into the caminada until the music started fully and they moved effortlessly into the basic eight-step, then into a range of ocho's, as Andy completed an ocho atras (back ocho) she moved quickly into the sanguchito. From that moment their dancing started in earnest with Andy completing embellishments and delighting in the freedom the dance gave her and Sofia to improvise. As she finished a turn into a front ocho step and turned to face Miranda, she embellished with a double inside castigada, stroking the arch of her extended foot up and down the inside of her supporting leg smoothly. She watched as Miranda's eyes widened imperceptibly at the move as Sofia's foot completed a wide sweeping lapiz and cleared the next steps away._

_As the tanda ended, Sofia grinned slyly at Andy. "Don't think I didn't spot Miranda's face when you did that castigada. She looked like she was about to jump in and devour you."_

_Sofia rolled the ' **R'** on devour giving it a sensual lilt causing Andy to smirk. "Yeah, well. She's only ever seen me being clumsy in 5-inch heels."_

_"Well, you moving in flats is really something." Sofia's smile widened. "Now come, Miranda is looking impatient."_

_"Sof?" Andy clasped Sofia's hand gently as she turned away. "Thank you." She offered the Chilean a bright smile before they walked side-by-side back to their table._

_As they reached the table and sat, Andy heard the whispered. "How did you do that?"_

_Turning to Miranda she explained something she had not felt was necessary for their earlier lessons. "As a follower, I find the only thing that matters is to stay alert for alternatives, spontaneous stops and additions. This is not always easy for women who are used to being in charge in everyday life. You have to be able to fully let go of that control."_

_"I think you could make me do that," Miranda whispered breathlessly. "Will you dance with me?"_

_"Anytime, Miranda." Andy stood gracefully and holding her hand out was thrilled when Miranda clasped it and stood. They walked hand in hand back to the dance floor._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy placed a hand on the top of her eyes as a shadow loomed over her. "Hola Carla." Andy grinned up at the older woman.

"Necesitas un poco de protector solar," Carla told her, softly as she placed a small rectangular parcel down beside the brunette. Passing sunscreen to Andy, she pulled up a chair. "Sofia told me about your dance last night." Carla grinned. "La castigada es un maravilloso paso de baile. Just beautiful."

Andy bit her lip before letting out a large smile. She looked at the parcel on the table beside her. "¿Que es eso?" Andy asked. "What is that?"

Carla switched back to English. "It arrived with that Brazillian who was with your Miranda last night."

"Serena was here?" Andy queried.

"Sí, pero ella tuvo que irse." Carla looked at Andy and saw her disappointment. "She could not stay. They will be busy, Andy. They came here for a reason, no?"

"Lo sé, es solo..." Andy trailed off unable to find the words.

"In English?" Carla asked, realising that Andy was struggling to find the right words.

"I know they'll be busy, it's just, well, part of me wishes I was there," Andy admitted.

"¿Para trabajar, o solo para Miranda?" Carla asked.

"For Miranda," Andy whispered. "I left working for Runway behind when I left Paris."

"Sofia told me you had agreed to a date with Miranda?" Carla asked, once again switching to English.

"Sí. Yes, I agreed on the proviso I pay and choose the location. Sofia recommended El Rincón de Los Canallas." Andy told her.

"Ah, bueno." Carla clapped her hands together in delight. She couldn't wait to hear about Andy and Miranda's reaction to this unique restaurant. "It is a good place, it is a place...I don't know...It has a tradition of many years. It is the place to take returned friends to eat." Carla grinned. "Now I will make coffee and Sopaipillas. You, young people, need to eat," She stood gracefully and swept away.

Andy grinned at the idea of the restaurant, it seemed like a perfect place to take Miranda, something that had meaning for both of them. Looking down at the package she realised there was a note attached. Opening it up quickly she read.

_**My dear Andréa,** _

_**It is imperative you open the package before reading further.** _

Andy rolled her eyes at Miranda's imperious tone and pulled the package onto her lap. Opening it up she saw the iPhone logo and gasped.

_**I had Emily arrange for your personal cell number to be transferred to the SIM included in the package. I hope that is acceptable?** _

Andy sighed in frustration, she knew as soon as the cell was switched on she would be inundated with messages from her family and so-called friends.

_**I am sure you will have messages waiting you may not wish to deal with, I suggest deleting them without listening, alternatively, you are welcome to come find me and we can deal with them together. The details of my location can be found in a message from me, which was left not ten minutes ago. I hope what you find will make you smile that gloriously bright smile of yours.** _

_**You may also be surprised to find a message from my Bobbsey's. They advised me this morning they received an international package late yesterday afternoon, from Santiago of all places. They wouldn't tell me the contents just that it was something they would cherish.** _

_**I spent time, before bed last night, reading more about the tango. I read that the tango may help you become more intimate with yourself and that the way we lead or follow can be a perfect reflection of our social, emotional and mental status.** _

_**I would like to know your thoughts on this, having witnessed you lead and follow.** _

_**Having had time to reflect on yesterday afternoon and evening I have found it was an acceptable way to spend time, and I hope we can revisit it again in the future.** _

_**I will leave the note there with the hope you are having a relaxed morning. I am, as I always am, surrounded by sheer incompetence. The only saving grace has been Anne, Nigel and Patrick, although Nigel is quite subdued thanks to a hangover the size of Santiago. I think he may regret drowning himself in those Pisco Sour.** _

_**Yours.** _

_**M.P** _

Andy had a smile on her face by the time she had finished the note. Pulling the cell phone from the box she inserted the SIM and powered it on. She was amazed to find it was fully charged. She smirked knowing it was no doubt one of Miranda's impossible requests.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Carla came back onto the patio with fruit juice and coffee for the guests.

Calling the young people to her Carla was soon surrounded and spoke gently to the young men and women who did not have their own mother's around to take care of them as they travelled the world on their adventures. She often prayed for them to encounter only good people on their travels.

As the young people dispersed with juice and coffee to sit back around the pool, she watched as Sofia made her way to Andy. She wished that Sofia had met Andy rather than Jill. It would have saved her precious daughter a world of pain.

Frowning slightly, she saw Andy take a selfie before tapping the phone quickly as Sofia looked at her nervously.

Stepping towards the two young women she heard Andy's words. "Well, it's time she knew just what she's missing, Sof. I love my sister, but right now I think she's taken the title of the biggest moron from Evan."

"¿Como estai, Sofia?" Carla asked worriedly.

"Buena, mamá." Sofia murmured as Andy's cell pinged. She looked at the brunette who was grinning down at her screen and tapping away furiously.

Andy looked up to smile at Carla as she placed coffee down for the two young women. "Gracias, Carla. Solo le digo a mi hermana que es estúpida."

Carla snorted as Sofia and Andy chuckled. "Say from me, she is lucky I dislike to fly."

"En español por favor." Andy grinned as Carla thought about it.

"Carla dice, tienes suerte de que odie volar." Carla caught Sofia's eyes and saw her looking amused at the teasing, as Andy muttered the Spanish words Carla has reeled off quickly.

Andy's cell continued to vibrate as both text and voicemail messages rolled in. Carla looked up to see Andy biting her lip and frowning. She shook her head and reached for Andy's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "It will be okay, Andy. You are welcome here as long as you want to stay, and if your parents are not accepting you will have family here, with me, Matias and Sofia."

"I must go home eventually," Andy mumbled.

"And where is home?" Sofia asked. Andy looked up into Sofia's eyes, confusion lighting her own. Sofia sighed. "Is home Cincinnati?" Sofia asked.

Andy shook her head quickly. "No, New York is home," Andy admitted.

"Then do not stop to worry about what the people in Ohio think. Your life is elsewhere, and that is what you must concentrate on." Carla told her wisely.

They sat in silence, each deep in thought as they drank their coffee. When Andy's cell finally stopped vibrating, she scrolled through the messages. Most were missed call and voicemail notifications. Selecting them she removed them quickly leaving messages from Miranda, Cassidy, Nigel and Jill.

Andy looked down and selected the message from Cassidy. Reading the two words she grinned at the thank you written in caps followed by two heart emoticons. Underneath was a photo of the twins, hands entwined. She noticed the bracelets immediately. Smiling widely she showed Carla and Sofia the photo. They each exclaimed at how adorable Miranda's girls seemed. Andy snorted at the words and scrolled down to the previous message sent by Miranda. A smile lit up her face.

**_Andréa_ **

**_Please do not think too badly of me for having this cell delivered. I realise you probably think this is no doubt an unnecessary extravagance, but upon reflection, another moment of no contact is unacceptable to me. Please feel free to text or call me anytime, no voicemail. I promise I will answer you as quickly as possible. I will be at the shoot today at San Christóbal. If it pleases you, I would like you to meet me at 1 pm at the Jardín Japonés for a spot of lunch. I eagerly await your reply._ **

**_M x_ **

"Wow," Andy whispered, amazed by the warmth settling in the pit of her stomach. She looked up and caught Sofia's eyes. "I think Miranda may actually like me."

Sofia grinned. "Of course she does, Andy. What's not to love?"

Andy's eyes reflected panic. "Love?"

Carla and Sofia looked at each other and bit back their laughter. Carla patted the brunette on her knee. "Sí, Andy. Amor." Carla shook her head and grinned. "Ella viajó más de 5000 millas para encontrarte. Si eso no es un acto de amor, no sé lo que es."

Sofia grinned at her mom before turning to Andy She could see Andy trying to translate in her head. "As mamá said, Miranda travelled over 5000 miles to find you, if that is not an act of love, we do not know what is." Sofia raised Andy's head to meet her eyes. "If you think about it, Andy, it is the ultimate romantic gesture," Sofia told her lightly.

"Oh fuck." Andy breathed. "What do I do now?"

"Go shower, put on that gorgeous white dress you bought and when you are ready, I will drive you wherever you need to be," Sofia told her.

Carla watched the young woman and saw Andy's eyes held uncertainly, she spoke hesitantly in English, considering her words. "Andy, your Miranda may be difficult but..." She trailed off. "...the best things always are. Now it is time to go, tame your...dragón."

Andy looked at her cell and typed up a quick response.

_**M** _

_**I will see you very soon. x** _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was nervous as Sofia drove her towards Cerro San Christóbal. They pulled up by an alternate entrance to the park from their previous day rather than the funicular there was a cable car. Sofia advised the garden was just above the entrance.

Andy thanked Sofia as she got out of the car. Taking a deep breath she moved into the park and stepped carefully towards the Japanese gardens. Looking down at her watch she realised she was thirty minutes early. More than enough time to gather her wits before Miranda overwhelmed her with her sheer presence.

Walking into Jardín Japonés she was greeted by a tranquil sight, the garden provided beautiful little walkways to follow and as she moved through it she found it extraordinarily peaceful. She pulled her cell out and captured photos of its pond, watermill and the well-tended moss covered garden. As she looked around, she saw peeks of the city skyline which contrasted with the garden.

Turning down one if the little walkways she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Miranda was sat on the grass, her ankles tucked under her as she scribbled furiously in a journal. Her shoes and cell phone were off to the side. Andy coughed quietly to get the older woman's attention. As Miranda raised her head Andy's breath caught at the sight of her answering smile. Pulling her glasses from her face she placed them on her open journal and made to stand.

With two strides Andy was by her side. "No, stay." Miranda looked up at her and nodded. Andy looked down. "May I sit?" She gestured to the place beside Miranda.

"Oh, of course. Please do." Miranda husked. Turning she closed her journal and placed it beside her cell and shoes.

Andy folded herself onto the ground and sat crossed legged by Miranda's side. "So, here we are..." Andy trailed off and bit her lip as Miranda smirked.

"You may speak, my darling," Miranda told her conspiratorially. "The rule not to ask me things came from an assistant that questioned my every request and decision." Miranda frowned. "The no touching was from one that used every opportunity to brush up against me inappropriately." Miranda brushed her hand against Andy's before entwining their fingers. "There have been many rules created through the years but they do not carry over into my personal life, Andréa."

"So you want me as part of your personal life?" Andy whispered.

"Well, I suppose if I can't have you in my professional one." Miranda teased. Andy's answering smile took her breath away. "Yes, my darling. I want you in my life, and the life of my children."

"Good." Andy breathed. "Now I know I'm early but I'm curious about lunch." Andy grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes.

Unfolding her legs Miranda stretched them and wiggled her toes to get the blood flowing. Miranda looked at her feet before tearing her eyes towards Andy. "Lunch should arrive shortly. Are you happy to stay here or would you prefer to take a walk?"

"Here's fine." Andy stretched her long legs out and smiled. "The sun feels good."

Miranda smirked. "Yes, it does. I can see the effects on your skin. You look sun-kissed, and it has created a myriad of light freckles on your nose and cheeks."

Andy blushed. "I was by the pool when your package arrived." Andy turned to face the woman by her side. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Miranda." She smiled as she heard the heavy clunk of crutches. Emily came into view and stopped when she saw the woman sat side by side, fingers still entwined.

Miranda caught the slight grimace on the redhead's face and rolled her eyes. Untangling her hand she stood and strode towards her assistant, taking from her hands the bag of food and drinks she spoke quietly. "That's all, Emily. I expect not to be disturbed until my return to the shoot. If there are any issues have Nigel fix them. I do not wish to know." Miranda spun on her bare feet and made her way quickly back to Andy as Emily shuffled away in a huff.

"She doesn't approve," Andy stated.

"Her approval is unnecessary. There are other reasons she is unhappy at the moment. Let's eat and then I will tell you about it." Miranda eased herself back onto the grass, leaving more space between them as she rummaged in the bag and handed Andy a box.

Opening it carefully Andy let out a loud bark of laughter at what greeted her. "You got us a steak sandwich?"

"Churrasco completo," Miranda smirked. "It comes topped with avocado, tomatoes and mayonnaise." Miranda bit into her own with gusto. As she swallowed her first bite, she smiled happily. "It was this or Completo Italiano." At Andy's look of confusion, Miranda explained. "It is a hot dog topped with avocado, tomato and mayonnaise."

"Next time," Andy stated before biting into her sandwich. She hummed as the flavour exploded on her tongue. Speaking around the food, she told Miranda her thoughts. "This is so good. I could eat this every day."

Miranda smiled at the enthusiasm. "It's acceptable." Her smile widened as Andy giggled.

They finished their food in silence and Andy handed Miranda one of the drinks. Andy sipped gingerly at the Mote Con Huesillo and sighed at the peach and cinnamon flavour. "Delicious."

"It's a little strange, but also acceptable." Miranda granted her approval. She looked at Andy with curiosity shining in her eyes. "I hope dinner will be just as successful." She pursed her lips as Andy grinned. "Now, how about a walk?" Miranda asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy beamed.

Andy helped clear their rubbish away as Miranda pushed her cell phone and journal into her bag and placed her feet back into her 4-inch heels. Standing, Andy realised Miranda was still an inch or so shorter. She stepped towards the older woman and brushed her hair out of her face before bending and pulling Miranda's bag onto her shoulder. Miranda entangled their hands again as they walked.

"You said before that Emily doesn't approve." Miranda sighed. "It's not that. Someone took a screenshot of Emily's response to your flight check-in. It has done the rounds on social media and there is speculation about a future we have yet to discuss. Emily is fearful of my reaction, and potentially yours."

Andy's eyes widened in shock and she stopped walking. "I had no idea..." Andy trailed off as Miranda spun around and cupped her face.

"Is speculation about our relationship so horrifying?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

"No. No, Miranda. It's just, I know how much you value your privacy and one errant comment could..." Andy bit her lip at Miranda's smile. "I know you said yesterday you didn't care about the press or Stephen but I want nothing to spoil this." She admitted.

"It won't. Now come, we'll walk some more." Miranda removed her hand from Andy's cheek and they continued on their way.

Walking through the Japanese garden made them both feel like they were far away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The only thing that reminded them was the occasional glimpse of the modern buildings through the trees of the peaceful park.

As they reached the entrance to the garden Andy stalled and bit her lip. "Miranda, will you join me for dinner this evening?" She asked.

"Yes, Andréa. I will pick you up. Our hotel provides cars."

"Will 7:30 pm be okay?" Andy asked. "I must advise it will be a casual dinner so..." Andy bit her lip

"Perfect." Miranda husked, giving Andy one of her small genuine smiles. "Now, I must make my way back to the shoot. This has been a pleasant break. Thank you, Andréa." She stepped towards the brunette and looked down. Seeing the pendant at her wrist she looked back up into Andy's expressive hazel eyes

"I will tell you the meaning behind that soon," Andy breathed.

"Are you sure it is not something you require?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

Andy's lips twitched, and she shook her head. "No, Miranda. As I have said, it is where it is meant to be." Miranda gazed at her in confusion. "Happy belated birthday." She leaned forward and brushed a light kiss on Miranda's cheek. "Thank you for lunch." She passed the bag back to Miranda with a smile as Miranda gaped.

Miranda watched, stunned, as Andy walked out of the garden.

Looking over her shoulder Andy offered Miranda a bright smile and a small wave before walking sedately towards the Park's exit.

Smiling to herself, Miranda rolled her eyes and pulling her bag onto her shoulder made her way further into the park towards the Jardín Botánico Mapulemu. She'd be glad when today was over so she could spend the evening basking in Andy's soothing presence.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was pacing nervously in the communal living room as Sofia and Matias watched. No amount of coaxing from father or daughter could get her to sit and calm herself. Looking down at herself, Andy took in her leather-clad feet, dark wash skinny jeans and cerulean flowing tunic. She had left her hair in its natural curls and wore only the lightest of makeup; mascara to accentuate her long eyelashes and a hint of lip gloss. Spinning on her low heel she growled. "Are you sure I look okay? Maybe I should go change." Panic was setting in. "What if she hates what I'm wearing?"

Sofia stood up and stopped Andy's pacing. "Relax, take a deep breath. She saw you yesterday in cutoff shorts and sneakers, with that cheesy tourist t-shirt you liked enough to buy." Sofia grinned. "You look perfect and..." Sofia trailed off as she heard the door. "...and it's too late now, she is here." Sofia spun Andy around and pushed her gently towards the lobby as Australian voices shouted their welcome and Carla shushed them.

Carla entered the room and stopped by the door, a small smile on her face. "Andy, your date is here."

Andy looked up to the vision of Miranda entering the room and her breath caught. Miranda was wearing Armani skinny jeans, paired with peep-toe ankle boots. A soft leather jacket hung from her shoulders open at the front and showing and a shirt and vest combo from Dolce and Gabbana. "Wow." Andy husked. Stepping towards the older woman her nerves disappeared and Miranda handed her a single red rose in full bloom.

"Good evening, darling." Miranda swallowed nervously before dragging her eyes from Andy's feet to her eyes slowly, taking in every detail of the young woman's outfit. She nodded once before catching Andy's eyes and smiling. "You look..." Miranda worried her lower lip between her teeth as she decided on an adjective to express her delight. "...perfect. Simply beautiful. Are you ready? The car is waiting."

Andy nodded dumbly and handed the rose to Carla. "Can you put this with the others, please?"

"Sí. Now go, enjoy your dinner." Carla offered them both a large smile. "And say hello to Victor from Matias and me." At Andy's look of confusion, she explained. "Don Victor Painemal is the owner."

"Oh, okay." Andy grinned. She held her arm out for Miranda. "Shall we?" She asked gently.

"Yes, Andréa." Miranda swept her gaze around the room and smiled. It had bright blue walls and comfortable sofa's. "I like this room. It is bright and cheerful yet calming." Miranda smiled at Sofia.

Sofia grinned. "I like bold colours, Andy's room is my favourite with its deep purple walls."

Miranda swallowed. "Purple?" She shook her head. "I would like to discuss your colour choices further. For now, I should let this beautiful woman take me for dinner." Miranda smirked as Andy chuckled.

"Come on, Miranda. I heard this place does huge portions, I hope you're hungry." Andy whispered as she led Miranda from the room.

"Ravenous," Miranda admitted.

Andy moved to the car and opened the door for Miranda before making her way past the driver's window. Tapping it lightly the driver wound it down and grinned as Andy whispered their destination. She'd done research on the restaurant's history before getting ready for the evening, and Matias had filled in some blanks. She was worried about Miranda's reaction but was hoping it'd be a hit. Moving quickly, she entered the car and slid in beside Miranda.

"Is dinner a cause for secrecy," Miranda asked.

"I want it to be a surprise," Andy admitted as their driver moved off towards Barrio San Diego.

They sat quietly for the fifteen-minute journey until the driver pulled up at a run-down looking building. Miranda gaped. "Surely you are joking, Andréa?" She hissed horrified.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Andy seethed. "Surely you realise I would have researched the choice before bringing you." Andy folded her arms across her chest and glared out of the window. When Miranda made no move to step out of the car or say anything Andy spun in and turned her gaze to the editor. "You know what, I knew this was a bad idea, but no Miranda Priestly wants to give this date a shot. It's good to know you are judging even before it's started. Why the hell am I surprised?" Andy moved from the car and slammed the door loudly. "Just go back to your fancy hotel and enjoy your fine dining experiences." Andy stepped from the car and swiped a tear from her cheek as she entered a small alley leading to the restaurant without her date.

The driver coughed briefly and caught Miranda's eye in the rearview mirror. "Good eats, take return friends." He stated in broken English. "La contraseña es 'canallas, canallas'."

"Contraseña?" Miranda queried. She tapped her phone to search for the word. "A password?"

"Sí, sí. Canallas, canallas." The driver grinned and pointed to the door.

Miranda sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe the way the night was going. She'd upset Andréa with her behaviour once again and there was only one way to fix it. Moving slowly, she inched from the car and followed the brunettes path through the small poorly lit alley to the restaurant door. Looking around she saw the proclamations on the walls. _'Lo que dijiste ayer sigue diciéndolo mañana.'_ Ringing the bell by the door a hoarse voice was heard. "¿Quién vive canalla?"

"Canallas, canallas." Miranda stated easily, the door was pulled open, and she was greeted pleasantly.

Entering the restaurant, her mouth dropped in astonishment as she looked around and realised its walls were filled with newspaper cuttings, business cards, messages, art and photos. Looking around she saw Andy at the bar speaking with an older, grey-haired, stout man, wearing an open white apron and dark glasses. She was smiling as he spoke haltingly to her. Soft Chilean music played in the background.

As she stepped towards the brunette she saw the younger woman's back stiffen slightly before she turned her head and looked at Miranda. Her eyes held a mix of relief and despair that almost broke her. She wanted to chase the pain away from those expressive orbs. "Andréa," She whispered, swallowing a lump that was forming in her throat, she stepped beside the younger woman. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Victor, este es mi amigo de Nueva York, Miranda." Andy introduced them cautiously.

"Ah, bienvenido a El Rincón de Los Canallas, Miranda." Victor smiled. "Espero que disfrutes tu noche," He waved them to a free table.

Miranda was shocked as Andy grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards the table muttering furiously under her breath. Waiting for Miranda to sit she followed by seating herself opposite the older woman. "Why did you come in here? You made your distaste well known." Andy asked.

"I acted poorly, Andréa. I am sorry," Miranda admitted. "I judged without considering the thought you put into tonight." She leaned towards Andy. "Tell me, why here?"

Andy sat back and let a small smile light up her face. "Victor created this place back in the 80's when the military regime under General Pinochet prevented having over three people meeting after 10 pm. He wanted a place he could have fun, see friends, and debate. It was a place that served as a quiet, comfortable and safe refuge to all those who would prefer to face the government's restrictions rather than stay locked up in their homes each evening. It provided a nightly clandestine meeting of like-minded people, artists, politicians and intellectuals." Andy's smile widened. "The walls reflect Victor's memories of his 'scoundrels'. Those that went against the dictator's rules. The walls are full of memories of its visitors, artwork from those who paid to eat and drink with their work. There is now a tradition to bring returned friends to eat here."

Victor placed two drinks on their table and smiled before walking off. "What's this?" Miranda looked at the concoction in the glass in front of her.

"They call this the terremoto, in English it translates as the earthquake. Although I've heard Los Canallas has their own version Victor calls his slightly unique version, maremoto or the tsunami." Andy sipped the drink and smiled. "It's a fermented wine called pipeño with a dash of grenadine, mixed fruit and a big scoop of pineapple ice cream on top." Andy sipped more as Miranda looked down, biting her lip. "If you do not wish to try it, I can order you some wine." Andy offered.

"No, this is fine. Thank you." Miranda was nervous. Andy seemed calmer now, but the strength of her reaction to Miranda's behaviour had subdued her. She was used to the younger woman being more placid. "May I ask something?" She looked up to see Andy nod. "Are you always so quick to anger?"

"I wasn't angry, Miranda. I was hurt." Andy admitted with a sigh. "I was nervous before you arrived to pick me up and then excited to see you, to tell you about the meaning of my choice. You returned to me, in friendship and possibly..." Andy swallowed. "...more, but..." Andy trailed off. "...I know that this is not the first date you had in mind. I should have booked something more suitable, something a little more glamorous."

Miranda held her hand out across the table to Andy and found it grasped warmly. "This is perfect, my darling. Unique, like you." She gave Andy's warm hand a squeeze. "I would like to know what that message meant in the alley." Miranda smiled softly before letting go of Andy's hand.

"Which one?" Andy asked.

"Lo que dijiste ayer sigue diciéndolo mañana." Miranda repeated, stumbling over some words.

"What you said yesterday, keep saying it tomorrow." Andy clarified as their server appeared with their menus.

Miranda rolled her eyes as Andy ordered a jug of wine and pushed her maremoto towards the young woman. "Here, drink this," Miranda asked.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Miranda?" Andy smirked at her as their server returned quickly with their wine. Andy looked up and smiled at their server. "Gracias." She looked at Miranda. "Do you have any idea what you want to order?"

Miranda pulled her glasses on and looked at the menu. With a sigh, she folded it. "I do not understand what any of it is." She admitted.

"Will you trust me to order?" Andy asked.

"I suppose I have no choice," Miranda smirked.

Andy looked at the menu and grinned. "Pernil Refugio 33, por favor." The server smiled gently with a nod and walked away.

Miranda poured herself a glass of wine and sipped the glass of Burgundy. "Delicious." She caught Andy's eye. "Will you tell me what is included in our meal?"

"It's typically Chilean. slow-roasted marinated pork leg or pork shoulder, blood sausage, pork chops, regular sausage, potatoes, rice and a mixed salad. I thought a platter to allow you to pick something you liked the look of."

Miranda looked around, delighting in the relaxed atmosphere. "I can see why you chose this place. Its style and its history are embodied in each wall." Mirada offered Andy a small smile. "And the menu is distinctive. I shall not forget tonight in a hurry."

Andy looked down. "I'm sorry for what I said in the car."

"No, no apologies. I forget sometimes that other people's ideas do not always match my own, but that is not a bad thing, my darling. In fact, it is the company I should have concentrated on rather than the location." Miranda continued to clasp Andy's hand gently in her own as she spoke quietly. "Now will you tell me what you sent to my girls?"

Andy spoke of her day trip around Santiago and specifically of the visit to the Pueblito de Los Dominicos. She spoke quietly about all she saw and experienced and the beauty of the handcrafted jewellery she had found. Swallowing the last of her maremoto she finished speaking. "And so I bought two beautiful bracelets in silver and malachite and some other things," Andy explained. "As soon as I saw them I thought of the twins. Cassidy's was more of a bangle and Caroline's on a fine silver chain." She pulled her cell out and showed Miranda the photo the twins had sent.

"Beautiful. They distinctly fit the twins personalities. Did you buy anything else?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, I have a gift for someone special but I'm always a bit nervous about handing them over," Andy admitted.

Miranda looked down at her wrist. "Like this beautiful pendant?"

"Yes." Andy croaked, her mouth suddenly dry. Pouring herself a glass of wine she sipped it appreciatively.

"Do you know why I was upset that day of my birthday?" Miranda asked breathlessly. Andy shook her head. "Stephen had forgotten, and the twins were at their father's. When I arrived at Runway, you greeted me with the warm smile and a shy happy birthday and I took my frustration out on you. I felt guilty for it and I sent you out of the office so I couldn't dwell on how abominably I'd treated you."

The server came and placed a large platter of meat on their table followed by two plates holding rice, potato and salad. Andy grinned at the feast in front of them. It looked delicious. She looked up at the server. "Esto se ve increíble."

¿Más vino?" The server asked.

"Sí, por favor." Andy smiled at Miranda. "That okay with you?"

"Acceptable." Miranda husked. She looked at the platter and pulled a sausage, blood sausage and a pork chop onto her plate. She looked at the pork leg and grinned before carving a chunk of meat off the bone.

Andy grinned. "I'm never sure about blood sausage, but I've heard good things." She watched as Miranda carved into the meat delicately and put a small bite into her mouth.

"Mm, so good." Miranda was delighted.

The little moan had Andy's hands clenching under the table as she fought against the overwhelming onslaught of desire hitting the pit of her stomach. She raised her head to see Miranda smirking at her, obviously aware of the effect she had on Andy. Andy raised her eyes defiantly to meet Miranda's as she pulled the pork leg onto her plate. Picking the meat up in her hands she bit the meat right off the bone savagely before placing the joint back onto her plate, She chewed quickly before sucking on the tips o her fingers, She noticed as Miranda swallowed and her eyes darkened and couldn't help the smug grin that appeared as she wiped her fingers on the napkin. "Everything okay?" She asked amused.

"Mm-m, yes." Miranda husked breathlessly. Sipping her wine, Miranda tried to get her rampant feelings under control. "Now tell me about the pendant's meaning?"

"The message is to tell you that once you accomplish your dreams or goals, you can have the freedom to do whatever else comes your way. You have mentioned the strength you have found from the message. that bravery and courage to face the things you fear, to handle the unknown. That strength is already in you, Miranda, I think sometimes you just need a reminder." Andy told her softly as she cut her sausage up into slices.

"And the heart pendant?" Miranda questioned.

Andy grinned cheekily. "Mm, that's a reminder to the fact that you have one." Andy's smile faltered as Miranda's head snapped up. Swallowing nervously she continued. "And for the fact, you somehow captured mine," Andy admitted.

"Oh, Andréa." Miranda was amazed. "You are so brave."

"Or stupid," Andy whispered.

"No, never stupid. Never think that, Andréa." Miranda reassured with a smile. "You see so much that no else ever could, not just about me, but of my girls. You are special, my darling." She caught Andy's hand in hers again. "And never forget it."

"I may need the reminder occasionally." Andy breathed,

"I will be sure to let you know," Miranda advised gently.

"Would you like to do this again, Miranda? Your choice." Andy questioned.

Miranda's answering smile offered the reassurance that chased her existing fears away. "I think that is definitely something I would like."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	6. Chapter 6

Andy was laying in bed contemplating the events from the evening before. Her date had ended the way she wished it had started, with blushes and laughter as they shared personal information their professional relationship had not allowed for.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Andy realised quickly that Miranda was enjoying herself. The older woman spent most of their meal leaning towards her and listening intently to every word or sat back in her chair relaxed and staring into her eyes. Having Miranda's sole focus on her was disconcerting and nerve-wracking as she ate, and yet she had enjoyed the attention of the older woman. After their initial disagreement, Miranda was offering her warm smiles for no reason at all, the warm smiles had widened as Andy discussed her love of literature, dance, music and travel. During dinner, she watched as Miranda became excited when realising they had a few similar interests and declared she was looking forward to having someone to share some of her favourite activities with._

_Their date had extended, upon mutual agreement, after their dinner was finished. They had sat at the bar as they drank wine and talked, Miranda, inching closer to the brunette the longer they talked. Teasing her playfully as she described her feelings upon first starting at Runway as Miranda's assistant. She found Miranda's confidence sexy, but she felt self-conscious and became very aware of her own body, especially where Miranda's eyes lingered. She noticed Miranda wetting her lips discreetly while glancing at her lips or face. The more wine that was consumed the more tactile Miranda became, offering casual touches as they talked. Her breath had caught when Miranda's warm hand rested on her thigh and stayed there._

_At the end of the night, as they were being driven back by the driver sent by Miranda's hotel, the older woman had held her hand as they sat side by side in the car. The silence was comfortable between them. As they pulled up to the hostel Miranda slid from the car before Andy could see herself out and held the door open for her, offering her hand to the young woman. As Andy stepped from the car, she offered Miranda a bright smile as the older woman led her to the front door. Stopping the brunette, Miranda pulled her in for a hug, holding her a little longer than previous times as she whispered her thanks for a wonderful evening._

_As Miranda stepped back and walked back to the car, Andy watched as Miranda glanced back at her, and blushed when she realised she'd been caught looking. Andy had stepped quickly after the older woman and grasped her hand gently, halting her progress. As Miranda turned Andy leant in and swept a gentle kiss on Miranda's lips and whispered her own thanks, before letting go, and moving into the hostel quickly, a large smile erupting on her face._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy's cell chimed with an incoming text and she rolled over in bed with a sigh to grab it from the bedside table. She was not yet ready to start the day, it was early, and she was unsure of what she should do with herself. Looking at the cell she saw Miranda's name highlighted on the screen and grinned.

**_Andréa_ **

**_I have given everyone the weekend off._ **   
**_Would you do me the greatest honour of joining me for the day?  
_ _I eagerly await your response._**

**_M x_ **

Andy gaped at the words, re-reading them to ensure she wasn't imagining things. Shaking her head, she fired a quick response.

**_M_ **

**_What do you need me to bring? x_ **

Her cell vibrated again quickly, and she looked down with a smile.

**_Andréa_ **

**_Just your beautiful self, and maybe your swimwear and a change of clothes.  
_ _I will be there to pick you up in an hour. Do not keep me waiting._ **

**_M x_ **

Andy launched herself from her bed and looked around. If Miranda said an hour, she meant 45 minutes. Panicking she pulled out her underwear, a pair of cargo shorts and a cotton t-shirt. Looking through her bags she found a pair of trainer socks and pulled out her Nikes. Finding her new tankini and matching bikini she placed it with her clothes and grabbed her rucksack, filling it with her camera, wallet, sunscreen, flip-flops and a baseball cap. Grabbing a towel, clothes and her toiletry bag she ran from the room but found the bathroom in use. She pounded on the door. It was opened quickly by Sofia, wrapped nothing but a towel, her long blonde hair dark from the water and dripping down her shoulders.

"Need to...Miranda...soon." Andy gasped.

"Mierda. Get in here." Sofia grinned as she pulled Andy into the bathroom as she stepped into the hallway and ran towards her own room.

Andy sighed as she stepped under the warm spray of the shower and quickly scrubbed herself down before taking her time with her hair. Stepping out of the shower she dried off quickly and wrapped her hair in the towel before dressing. Looking in the mirror she grinned at the excitement highlighted in her eyes. She hadn't honestly believed Miranda would be in touch so soon, not after how their date had started the evening before.

Deciding to do her makeup and hair in her bedroom to free up the bathroom she removed the towel from her hair and squeezed the excess water from her curls. Exiting the bathroom she ran into Sofia, who was cautiously holding a coffee out to her with a small smile. "Andy, Mamá sent this up for you. She is making up a fruit salad for you to eat."

"Gracias, Sofia. Sorry for disrupting your shower it's just..." Andy trailed off and took the coffee as Sofia offered her a wide smile.

"No pasa nada," Sofia said. "You told us about how your date started, and we made our own opinion of how it ended by the smile on your face when you crossed the lobby. I assume we were right when we say it went well. And now she wants to spend more time with you." Sofia grinned. "Caerse el cassette." At Andy's look of confusion, she translated. "Spill the beans, Andy,"

"Um, I'm happy to talk more but can we move to my room? I have to do my hair before it dries weird." Andy asked. Sofia nodded and gestured for Andy to lead the way. As they entered the room Andy rushed to the vanity and switched on her straighteners. She brushed out her curls as Sofia sat on the edge of the bed and watched.

"So what happened last night?" Sofia was curious.

"After that initial blip when we arrived at the restaurant, she was warm, witty and interested," Andy told her. "It was like she wanted to know everything about me, and the more I told her the more intrigued she became." Andy grinned as she straightened her hair. "Miranda spent the evening making me believe I was fascinating, and I'm boring, really. I mean, she rubs shoulders with celebrities and I'm just..me."

Sofia chuckled. "When Jill used to speak of her younger sibling, I always thought you sounded like the most interesting one out of the Sachs family." Sofia caught her eyes in the mirror. "When Jill spoke of her Andy, I thought it was a little brother who had gone against the family to be with a boyfriend. She never corrected my assumption, and your photograph did not appear around your parent's home the way Jill's and Brad's did."

Andy dropped her eyes. "Yea, well that is a story for another time."

"I'm sorry, mijita," Sofia whispered as Andy finished her hair and applied lip gloss. Looking down at her watch she grinned. "You have twenty minutes. Come down to the kitchen and..."

"I need a few minutes, I need to make sure I have everything I need," Andy muttered as she stood and rifled through her bags, keeping her eyes averted.

"Sí po! I'll see you in the kitchen." Sofia realised that her words about her lack of the presence in her family home had hurt the brunette. She was furious with Jill and the elder Sachs, for what she did not know, but the hurt they had inflicted on Andy was obvious to her." She moved quietly towards the door. As she reached it she turned to Andy and uttered the only thing she could think of to reassure her friend. "It is their loss. ¿Cachai?"

"Me pegué la cachada." Andy muttered. Looking up she offered Sofia a small smile. "Thanks. I'll be down momentarily."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was early. As soon as she had received a response from the brunette she had prepared and called the concierge, who had organised a hire car for the weekend at her request the previous evening upon her return from dinner. She only planned to use the car for the day, depending on how the day went. As soon as she was told it was ready she moved out of the hotel and navigated the Santiago traffic to make her way to Andréa.

Now she was waiting nervously. Tapping her manicured fingertips on the steering wheel she took a deep breath. She was early, but she was sure Andréa would be ready. Sliding out of the car she made her way to the door and knocked.

Carla answered the door and ushered her in gesturing for her to follow. Miranda complied and found herself in a large colourful kitchen. She smiled as Carla gestured to the coffee pot. "Por Favor, help yourself. I was just preparing a snack for Andy."

"She isn't ready?" Miranda was slightly disappointed as she poured herself a cup.

"She will be. We did not expect you so soon." Carla grinned at the silver-haired woman. "Did you enjoy Los Canallas?"

"It was an experience, the company was exquisite and the food and wine were delicious." Miranda frowned. "Did Andréa tell you about the start of the evening?"

"A little." Carla shrugged. "Los Canallas is not the most glamorous venue in Santiago but it is the most..." She trailed off trying to find the word. "...real?"

"You mean authentic, Mamá." Sofia stood in the doorway and smiled at the two women. "Andy will be down soon. She was finishing up when I left her with coffee." Sofia heard the clatter of feet on the tiles. "Ah, here she is." Sofia stepped into the room and leaned against the counter, helping herself to the fruit Carla was chopping.

"Stop, mi gordita. You will eat breakfast soon. I will make toast and fruit. Leave some for Andy."

"Bueno, ¡ya!" Sofia exclaimed happily as Andy entered the kitchen breathlessly, an empty coffee cup in hand.

She stalled as she saw the older woman sipping coffee. "Miranda? I'm not late am I?"

"No, my darling. I am early." Miranda smiled. "You should sit and eat." She grinned up at the blonde who smiled back before snatching another piece of sliced apple. "If Sophia hasn't eaten all your fruit."

Andy grinned as Carla slapped at Sofia's hand. "¡Córtala, Sofia!" Carla stated.

"Lo siento, Mamá." Sofia grinned cheekily and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Ni ahí." Carla wiped her cheek. "Go sit."

"Oh-oh, la embarraste con el Mamacita. " Andy laughed as she poured coffee and sat down next to Miranda. Sofia groaned and hid a smile. Miranda grinned at the teasing tone Andy deployed.

"What did you say?' Miranda asked.

"I told her she'd really ticked off her momma." Andy grinned as Sofia blushed and Carla placed a bowl of fruit on the table between Andy and Miranda.

"Sí, sí, estoy jodido." Sofia grimaced. Looking at Miranda she asked. "Do you speak Spanish?"

"No," Miranda said. "I am fluent in French and know a little Italian and some Yiddish."

"Yiddish?" Andy was surprised. Pulling the fruit towards her she speared slices with a fork and ate quickly.

"Yes, my formative years were spent within the Jewish faith." Miranda swallowed before raising her hand and brushing away a drop of juice from the corner of Andy's mouth with her thumb.

"Mine too," Andy admitted as she blushed. She put the fork down and looked at Sofia, offering her a sad smile. "You mentioned earlier about the lack of photographs of me at my parent's house. I always struggled to find joy in the faith and two years ago they watched me assimilate from the religion. By leaving they saw it as me destroying everything they believed in. They had this dream of me marrying in a traditional Orthodox ceremony and having a bunch of kids, but I didn't want that life. They think they failed as parents, to pass on their values. They cannot understand that although Orthodoxy is truth to them they could never convince me." Miranda gasped. "They are worried about the shame they will face in the eyes of their community for having a child who could not hack it. So they removed me from their lives. I did not convert to an alternate religion and I believe firmly that there are many paths to god, Each one as valid as the other, it's about choosing the right path for you, I have yet to find that path, but I continued to respect my parents in their faith. They did not offer me the same courtesy."

"Khavershaft iz shtarker vi brudershaft," Miranda stated softly.

Andy smiled. "Sometimes." Seeing Sofia and Carla's blank look she translated. "Miranda advised me that friendship is stronger than kinship."

"Your parents disowned you?" Sofia was appalled.

"Not quite. They haven't placed my obituary in the local Jewish newspaper and proceeded with the traditional seven days of mourning. Now and then my mom tries to guilt me into returning, she calls me at least once a month and offers to have an introduction made at my local synagogue or to an eligible bachelor." Andy swallowed. "I know there is one more thing I could tell them that would push them away for good, but..."

"What could make your parents disown their child?" Carla asked.

"I could tell them I'm gay," Andy spoke softly.

Carla continued to prepare breakfast as she spoke. "I am Catholic. I know what the Church says about my Sofia, however, she is my daughter. I will not have her feel guilty for being true to herself. I will admit, I cried when she first told me she was a lesbian, but it was for the pain I knew she would go through. I allowed none of the extended family to say damaging things to her. And we live in Bellavista. It is a diverse community. A good place for her to be free to be who she is."

"Is that how you identify yourself?" Miranda queried. "As gay?"

Andy's head snapped up sharply, and she looked at Miranda. "No, not really. I don't believe I should be defined by a label but I kinda grew feelings for...well, it'd be easier to explain it that way rather than giving them false hope I will suddenly be interested in marrying and procreating with someone bearded businessman."

Miranda snorted inelegantly as she sipped her coffee. Coughing and spluttering as Carla handed her a napkin. Once she had herself under control, she smirked at the brunette, her eyebrow arched. "So you would prefer a difficult mature-aged dragon and her baby dragon's?" Miranda husked.

Andy's smile widened, and she looked Miranda straight in the eye. "Of course, they don't call me the dragon tamer for nothing."

Sofia let out a peal of laughter. "¡Chuta! Have you been on Tumblr?"

"No, I don't have Tumblr. Why?" Andy was confused until Sofia set her cell in front of both women and pulled Andy's uneaten fruit towards her as Carla rolled her eyes at her daughter. Looking down Andy was amazed at the detailed drawing of her in cerulean armour with a silver plumed, blue-eyed dragon resting on her shoulder. Looking at the username she spotted the BabyDragon tag. Raising her eyes she caught Miranda's small smirk. "I will have stern words with your daughters, Miranda."

"Oh hush, my darling. Look at that detail? My youngest daughter is a genius." Miranda's grin widened as Andy shook her head and scrolled through Cassidy's Tumblr feed. Spotting the screenshot of her check-in from Facebook, including Emily's comment she saw it was at almost three thousand notes. "What are these notes?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, that's the re-blogs, comments and likes," Miranda told her. "Caroline was up to two thousand this morning."

"Oh jeez, it was the twins wasn't it? The social media gossip started with them?" Andy queried.

"Oh yes, my darling, my Bobbsey's have quite the online presence. They have created a new tag, #mirandy. It's apparently trending. They told me yesterday they enjoyed the thought Emily believed you could be the future Mrs Priestly." Miranda smiled as Andy swallowed audibly. "The response so far has been favourable." Andy closed her eyes as Miranda's hand landed on her thigh and squeezed. "Now, are you ready to leave for the day?"

Andy nodded and stood quickly. "Just give me a minute. I have an email to send, but first..." Miranda watched curiously as Andy pulled her cell out and fiddled with it. Extending her arm she sat close beside Miranda and snapped a photo. Looking at it she frowned. "Sof, come here and take a photo. I wanna give the bloggers something to go wild over."

Miranda looked at Andy and her smile was soft, "My darling, you don't have to do this."

Andy caught Miranda's eyes and smiled brightly, "If it's okay with you, I'd like to."

Sofia grinned and grabbed Andy's cell, snapping a photo quickly as them staring into each other's eyes, wearing soft, wide smiles. Sliding the cell towards Andy shook her head. "You two are beautiful together. Now go. Send the photo and get wherever it is you are going."

Andy was tapping on her cell and hit send quickly. Looking up at Sofia's words she caught Miranda's eye. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, my darling. That is for me to know and you to wonder about for at least the next hour and a half." Miranda smirked. "Trust me, Andréa."

"I do, Miranda," Andy whispered. Miranda's answering smile took her breath away.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda had been driving for an hour down the freeway. Passing Curacavi, a fruit growing area, and Casablanca, a white wine producing town. As they passed Casablanca Miranda mentioned the possibility of a wine tour and smirked at Andy's enthusiastic response, She was delighting in the conversation as it flowed sporadically between herself and Andy. There were moments of comfortable silence, broken by random questions as they got to know each other better.

"Why fashion?" Andy asked after fifteen minutes of silence.

Miranda frowned a little as she thought out a response. "When I was a young woman in the seventies, I made my own clothes. I was from a working-class background and there was never enough money for new clothes, and so I spent most my childhood wearing my sister's hand-me-downs. I started off making dresses and such to wear at the local clubs on the Mile End. London was changing and wanted to be a part of that world. It was becoming a fun and fast-paced city again after the destruction caused the two wars." Miranda swallowed. "I became well known as a dressmaker, but without qualifications, I knew I would not get far. Fashion seemed so glamorous and I wanted to be part of it. Dressmaking paid my way through night school where I took an art and design courses to become a designer. When the course ended I moved to Paris hoping to get work at one of the fashion houses. I worked by day for Chic magazine as an assistant, by night as a seamstress for Christian Lacroix." Miranda sighed. "It was difficult to break into the industry, as much as I believed in my talent there was always someone more so. People without the qualifications to back them up."

"So you became an editor instead?" Andy asked.

"My editor saw my designs, sat me down and told me a few home truths. I remember her words as if they were uttered yesterday;  _'Miriam, your designs are good, but what the world needs is extraordinary. You have an exceptional eye, but these do not convey that. They lack something vital.'_  After that, instead of designing, I concentrated on moving up in Chic, which later merged with Runway France. I moved quickly to editorial after the takeover and when they were looking for a new Senior Editor at Runway U.S I was selected, over Jacqueline. When the previous editor-in-chief stepped down, I was once again chosen over Jacqueline to replace her. She has been desperate to get a foot in at Runway U.S. Especially now it is the flagship publication for Elias Clarke. She holds the false belief she can do what I do. The powers that be, before Irv became Chairman, had the same belief as I. The magazine would suffer in anyone else's hands." Miranda turned her head slightly. "So, why journalism?"

"I tried my hand at law before switching majors," Andy admitted. "I did a semester at Stanford before moving to Northwestern. My parents weren't too thrilled with my choice. They expected me to join the family law business my father runs with his brother, my mom and my aunt. Jill and Brad work there too." Andy smiled sadly. "I love to write, It's something I've found I need to do. I've been writing constantly since childhood as an outlet to process my thoughts. I've kept a journal since, well, forever, and I am naturally inquisitive. I want to understand things and I've somehow got information out of people who don't want to give it up so readily. Journalism, for me, provides a sense of exploration. It allows me to see the world in a new light, to notice things I've never noticed before."

"And working for me?" Miranda asked softly.

"Sherri in H.R offered me the job at Auto Universe or Runway. She told me if I worked a year for you I could get a job anywhere. I was struggling, worried about making rent and unwilling to ask my parents for help, they weren't happy with me for moving to New York with Nate, and my friends Lily and Doug. The women in H.R told me a million girls would kill for the job. and although it sounded too good to be true, I made my decision based on that. I did not realise that some of my journalism training would help with working for you." Andy grinned as Miranda arched her eyebrow. "You can never exactly predict what will happen on any day. The work was constantly evolving, it was unpredictable, and changed just as fast as the world does."

Miranda laughed and nodded her agreement. "Mm, you became exceedingly proficient at thinking on your feet."

Andy turned to face the road, suddenly nervous. "You haven't asked what happened in Paris."

"I know the little you told Nigel in your letter." Miranda held onto the steering wheel tightly. "And I assume if you wished to tell me, you would have." Miranda frowned. "You stated you could not stay to have me do to you what I did to Nigel, but what I need you to understand, Andréa is I...I..." Miranda stumbled over her words to get them out. "...I couldn't. I could not do that, not to you. Nigel understands I would not intentionally hurt his career, the James Holt position was one I could not see enduring and I wouldn't be able to keep his job at Runway open." Miranda slowed the car as she hit traffic. "I understand what I said to you in the car about Emily was harsh. I did not mean for you to think your actions were selfish. You are the most altruistic person I have encountered."

Andy looked down at her hands, tugging her fingers anxiously. "Why couldn't you do that to me. I was just your assist..."

"No, Andréa. You were never  _just_ my assistant. I lo..." Miranda swallowed her words. She was damned if she would let herself say the words first, her insecurity that this was one-sided sat heavily within her. "Well, I like you much more than I ever envisioned. You have a good heart, you are brilliant and I...well, I am here, to show you that you are more than that." Miranda spoke softly as they passed a small town called Placilla.

Andy sat quietly. The tension rose steadily between them as she struggled to find the words she needed to reassure the older woman. Turning slightly she saw the tension in the set of Miranda's jaw as the older woman concentrated on the road. "I meant what I said in my letter to Nige, but I didn't realise he'd show it to you."

"I did not give him much of a choice," Miranda admitted.

"I didn't dare hope you felt anything for me. You are difficult to read, Miranda, yet I managed to occasionally, but this, well, it is beyond my wildest imagination. I didn't think this was even a possibility."

Miranda's head twisted to look at her before tearing her eyes away to concentrate on the road. "We will be there soon." Miranda's voice was hoarse as she stared ahead, fighting her swirling emotions.

Andy concentrated on the road ahead and was amazed to see the ocean in the distance. "You brought me to the coast?" Andy whispered.

"I once heard you tell Serena and Nigel how much you enjoyed the feel of sand between your toes," Miranda admitted. "I thought we may wander around before settling on the beach for the afternoon."

Andy turned again to look at Miranda. "Thank you, that is really thoughtful." She watched as Miranda's jaw and shoulders relaxed slightly.

Smiling softly, Miranda spoke. "You are welcome, my darling."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

From its location overlooking the Pacific Ocean, they found Valparaíso was built on the steep hills which could be reached by staircases, elevators, trolleybuses and funiculars. They enjoyed the panoramic views from the city's many lookout points and they both took turns taking photos of the things that captured their attention, even having a few taken of themselves taken together with the stunning vista's the city provided as a backdrop.

As they walked hand in hand, they were both amazed at how bohemian Valparaiso was. They were enjoying the city's labyrinth of cobbled alleys and colourful buildings. They wound a sinuous trail through the streets and were pleased with the little things they come across, whether it's a passage covered in murals, an old jail turned into a strangely deserted modern art museum or a hidden-away fashion boutique. Miranda had explained that the coastal town had recently been granted World Heritage City status, the architecture showed influences from people from around the world, with Italianate mansions, Gothic Churches, French manors, balconied townhouses, timber cottages and rusted iron shacks painted in lime, cobalt, peach, turquoise and mandarin or covered in incredible murals. They found art galleries showcasing local artists and looked at street stalls selling ponchos and alpaca knits

They took the  _ascensores_ and wandered around Cerro Concepción. It was colder in Valparaiso than Santiago and when they found a café, they stopped for coffee and they both pulled on a sweater. The restaurant sat on top of the hill and provided them with a spectacular view of the bay.

_"If we walk up and down all of Valparaiso's stairs, we will have made a trip around the earth,"_  Miranda spoke Pablo Neruda's words softly causing Andy to smile at the older woman.

"Have you read much Neruda?" Andy asked as she sipped her hot coffee.

"Some. I enjoyed Twenty Love Poems and a Song of Despair immensely." Miranda smirked at Andy's look of disbelief.  _"In my sky at twilight you are like a cloud and your form and colour are the way I love them. You are mine, mine, a woman with sweet lips and in your life, my infinite dreams live."_

Andy swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat at Miranda's words. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and offered one of her brightest smiles. "I will admit I am pleasantly surprised. I've planned to go to La Chascona, it's near the hostel."

"We can go to La Sebastiana while we are here. if you wish," Miranda stated.

"Only if you want," Andy spoke softly, wanting the day to be just as memorable for the older woman. Her cell chimed in her pocket and she grinned apologetically as she pulled it out of her pocket. Looking down she pulled out her email and laughed loudly. The email was from Cassidy and held a photo of her holding a placard with the words, ' _Hello, mom and future mom.'_

Miranda quirked her eyebrow at the young women as Andy pushed her cell towards her. Miranda pulled on her glasses and looked down at the screen. Seeing the photo she clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Her eyes reflected shock and amazement. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths and spoke. "It was a surprise to find out just how much my Bobbsey's liked you. I am glad although they seem to have plans for a future that is not yet certain."

"Would you like it to become a certainty?" Andy asked nervously.

Miranda opened her eyes and caught the sincerity in Andy's. Swallowing coffee, while deciding how to answer, Miranda grimaced. It was cold and disgusting.

"Miranda, you know how I feel, I told you last night you had captured my heart, and I meant it." Andy looked up at the older woman she saw the grimace and thought the worst, her eyes flashed with hurt. Standing quickly she picked her bag up and made to move away.

Miranda stood quickly as Andy made to step past her and grasped her bicep. "No, Andréa. Don't you dare walk away from me again, it's not what you think?" Andy shrugged out of the older woman's grip and continued to move. "Andréa, please." Andy's steps faltered at Miranda's next words hit her back. "Please, don't leave me again. I love you."

Andy spun on her heel, amazed at the words Miranda has spoken out loud. Catching and holding the blue eyes with her own she saw the fear. "Say it again," Andy whispered taking a step towards the Editor.

"I love you, Andréa. Please don't run away from me again, it would break me." Miranda couldn't tear her eyes away from the brunette, she saw the surprise and happiness shining within the depths of Andy's expressive eyes.

"You love me?" Andy asked again taking another step towards the other woman.

Miranda rolled her eyes, but they crinkled with amusement. "Yes," Miranda admitted. "I did not want to rush this, Andréa. I wanted to be certain of your feelings before fully expressing my own. This was not at all how I planned to say it."

"It's perfect," Andy stated as she stepped into Miranda's personal space. Leaning slightly she nuzzled the older woman's neck as she was pulled into a fierce embrace, whispering. "I love you too, Miranda. More than I can express."

Miranda smiled and stepped back, her arms wrapped loosely around the young woman, loathe to let her go now they had shared their feelings. "My darling, I have to say, this coffee is appalling."

Andy grinned, realising that the coffee was the reason for Miranda's disgusted look. "Would you like to move on?"

"Acceptable." Miranda husked. "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere, as long as I am with you." Andy smiled gently as she brushed Miranda's hair from her face, her touch light and tentative.

Miranda swallowed the fear down and standing on her tiptoes brushed a gentle kiss on Andy's lips before pulling back and offering a shy smile. "Come along, my darling."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy grinned at Miranda's smirk of satisfaction.

They walked, with Miranda's arm wrapped around Andy's waist as Andy's arm draped over Miranda's shoulders, to the Plaza Sotomayor and to Cerro Alegre and found themselves surrounded by culture and the street art. They weaved through people making art in various ways, artisans hard at work crafting leather goods, unique jewellery, paintings, and more. performers juggling, reciting poetry and creating music. Miranda was delighted. They drifted towards 'La Sebastiana'. The home of Pablo Neruda that had been turned into a museum.

They took about an hour to go through the home which provided an insight into the life and times of the poet. Part of the tour included an audio recording outlining Neruda's life in the home, his quirky habits, interesting visitors and a history of the times he lived in the home. They marvelled over the sweeping views of the city and port from the large windows and took in the maritime decor highlighted in the rooms, Andy's eyes lingered over the chaotic collection of glass, 1950s furniture and artwork. They both found peace and enjoyment in the time they were sharing. Miranda stopped in the souvenir shop and bought a book. Taking the book from the older woman Andy smiled and flicked through the copy of 100 Love Sonnets. Landing on Sonnet XVII she read.

Miranda's attention was caught by the brunette as she bit her lip before swallowing hard. Her eyes glazing over with emotion. Looking up Andy saw the concern and confusion in Miranda's gaze and offered a smile before closing the book and placing it in her bag. Stepping towards the older woman she gestured for them to leave. Miranda caught her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Tell me which sonnet it was you read?" Mirada asked softly.

Instead of answering directly, Andy quoted the verse that had captured her attention so fully, whispering the words hoarsely. " _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this..."_

Miranda tampered her own whirling emotions at the words and cupped Andy's face. "I think we should go to the beach now, and maybe lunch?" Andy looked at the older woman and understood she was just as moved by the words. Nodding she held her hand out for Miranda and found it grasped firmly, fingers entwining. "One day, soon, I will ask you to read more Neruda for me, my darling."

Andy offered Miranda one of her brightest smiles. "Anytime, sweetheart."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda drove them out of the centre of Valparaíso. The first stop was Caleta Portales. Miranda led Andy by hand up to a boardwalk and down a pier. They were amazed to see sea lions, pelicans and seagulls being fed by the local fishermen and stall holders. Between the piers were stalls where the morning catch was being filleted and sold, and where ready-to-eat ceviche was being served by locals. Andy pointed out the sea lions and seals basking on an abandoned piece of bridge in the distance and Miranda took Andy's camera and snapped photos.

Walking onto the beach, they found lots of sea lions waiting for fish scraps and they could hear dogs barking¡ making a delightful cacophony noise. With the backdrop of the ocean in one direction and a wall murals showing the local fish and their names, the new place provided the two women with a brilliant kaleidoscope of colour. The beach was crowded making Miranda frown.

"Would you like to find an alternate beach, my darling?" Miranda asked gently. She would put up with the crowds if Andy was insistent.

"Yeah, it's a little busy," Andy admitted.

Miranda smiled. "We'll head north, let's see what we can find." Miranda led Andy back to the car and smiled softly to herself as they made their way up the coast road via Av. España, Andy's hand planted firmly on her thigh.

It was Andy who spotted the beach beside a large flower clock. "Can we stop here?" Andy asked.

Miranda smirked and pulled into the parking lot for Playa Caleta Abarca.

The beach was long, which stopped it from feeling overly crowded and it offered stunning views of the distant Valparaiso on one side, its picturesque landscape, full of houses on the hills, extending to the coast. The sand was a fine pale gold, and the water was a beautiful clear blue and as the beach was sat in a cove, the waters were calm.

As they hit the sand Andy kicked on her shoes and socks and ran to the water's edge, squealing loudly as the icy water swirled over her feet. She heard Miranda's low laughter behind her and looking back saw Miranda stood, shoes in hand, staring at her with so much affection in her eyes.

Miranda walked forward slowly, delighting at the feel of warm sand under her feet stepping beside the young woman, allowed herself to stand in the shallows, taking a deep breath as the ocean flowed over her toes. Looking down the beach, towards Valparaíso, Miranda noticed the food and drink venues surrounding the beach area, and the boardwalk with small stands selling handmade jewellery, local food, and other interesting items. "Shall we walk and find something for lunch?' Miranda asked gently.

Andy smiled. "Yes, I'm kind of hungry."

They walked, hands entwined, towards the large Sheraton Miramar hotel on the other side of them and Miranda gestured to a dessert shop, café Abarka. Andy shook her head. "How about the hotel?" Miranda asked.

"Sure," Andy spoke softly.

Before walking into the hotel they brushed the loose sand from their feet before putting their shoes back on. As they entered the hotel foyer. Miranda stepped up to the desk and spoke softly to the receptionist, who recommended their restaurant Travesia and gestured in the direction of the restaurant. They were greeted politely by the Hostess and led to a table on a wraparound deck patio out front before handing them their menu's. The lunch menu seemed varied and Andy smiled to see pasta, pizza sandwiches and burgers listed as well as various Chilean dishes. Miranda put her glasses on and hummed over the choices, rubbing a finger over her lips in contemplation. Andy smiled at the familiar gesture.

After a few minutes, their server arrived with a bright smile. "Would you like a drink?"

Miranda caught Andy's eyes. "Cerveza Austral." Andy requested.

Miranda looked at the wine selection and gaped. There were 70 pages of wines from around the world. "A glass of sauvignon blanc, preferably local." Miranda requested.

"I recommend the Montes Classic. It offers wonderful grassy and grapefruit notes. It's crisp and acidic, with wonderful, long gooseberry flavour." The server smiled happily.

"Acceptable," Miranda stated softly with a small smile.

"I'll be back shortly with your drinks and to take your order." The server smiled at both women before walking away.

Andy looked out at the panoramic view as she enjoyed the ambience of the quiet, relaxed and friendly restaurant. Turning to face Miranda she caught the small smile on the older woman's face. "What are you thinking?" She asked curiously.

"Just how much my Bobbsey's would like it here. There's an entire world for them to explore. I should take the time to bring them to South America. I am forming a fondness for the country I did not expect. Maybe it's the memories I am creating." Miranda smiled. "Today has been an extraordinarily good day so far, thank you, Andréa."

Andy gave the older woman one of her brightest smiles. "It should be me thanking you. I wouldn't have thought of coming to the beach, not alone."

"Well then..." Miranda was pleased with the idea as another formed. "...we could stay the night if you wish. I can make enquiries."

"You want to stay?" Andy was gobsmacked.

"I have the car until Monday morning and...well, we could do a road trip further north before making our way back to the city, or perhaps a wine tour." Miranda was nervous. "I'm sure somewhere has two rooms available..."

"Separate rooms?" Andy whispered, interrupting the older woman.

"Well, I did not want to assume..." Miranda trailed off as the server returned with their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" The server was oblivious to the rising tension between the two women.

Miranda answered quickly. "Yes, I will have the Chupe de Locos. Andréa?"

Andy looked down. "The lemon and shrimp risotto, please." She picked up her beer and sipped at it nervously. The server nodded and walked away.

Miranda sipped her glass of wine before placing it down and reaching across the table to place her hand on top of Andy's loose fist. "Andréa, I...I do not want to rush you into a situation you may not be comfortable with."

Andy looked up and was caught in the depths of Miranda's blue eyes, which showed her nervousness and apprehension. At that moment she knew she needed to speak the truth in her heart. "Miranda, sweetheart. I realise this is a difficult situation to navigate, but if we stay I want it to be with you, not down the corridor from you, with walls between us. I want to fall asleep with you and wake up to your beautiful face."

Miranda snorted. "My darling, there is nothing beautiful about my morning face."

Andy chuckled but her eyes showed her disbelief at Miranda's words. "Whatever, sweetheart. Beauty is in the eye of the beer holder..." Andy picked up her glass of beer and toasted the older woman. "...And right now, that seems to be me."

Miranda's light laughter echoed through the restaurant as Andy beamed at her. Schooling her features, Miranda bit back her laughter. "You can be delightfully ridiculous, my Andréa. But what you propose is what I also wish for. I already fall asleep with you in my heart, my darling. To fall asleep with you beside me, to be wrapped up in your arms, and to have you in mine...well, I do not have the words." Miranda's eyes softened imperceptibly. "Lately, when I can't sleep at night, I think of all the things I ache to tell you."

"You can tell me anything," Andy whispered, overcome with love for the woman opposite her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

After lunch was eaten, Miranda had made enquiries into staying at the Sheraton for the night and within 15 minutes they were installed in a King Suite with promises of a stunning ocean view that could be seen from a balcony. The front desk had been reluctant to provide Miranda with a suite until she waved her JP Morgan Chase Palladium Visa card at them and they observed her name emblazoned on it. The hotel staff requested time to ensure the suite was ready, which Miranda granted and they made their way back to the car to take advantage of the Valet Parking and to get their bags.

On their return, the reception desk had someone walk them through the hotel towards the elevators. Miranda smirked as Andy's jaw dropped. The hotel was decorated in a modern style. It was clean and airy, filled with local artwork. The elevator offered an amazing ride, including the glass doors and panoramic windows to the outside.

Stepping into the room Andy was amazed to see the living area had floor to ceiling windows, comfortable chairs and couches and a large flat screen on the wall. Looking out of the window onto the balcony she noticed two comfortable reclining deck chairs. Dropping her rucksack and Miranda's Gucci holdall, she entered the bathroom and grinned as she examined the marble walls, separate bathtub surrounded by mirrors and the large rain shower as she stepped back out she heard the bellhop advising that they offered a noon checkout. Miranda offered a tip, and he left them alone.

Miranda smiled and stepped past Andy to open the door leading on to the balcony, enjoying the warm breeze she stepped on to the balcony and leaned heavily against the rails, Andy watched as she tilted her head towards the sun and sighed.

Andy stepped up behind her and Miranda was stunned when Andy's warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and her chin rested on her shoulder. "I am a little underdressed for this place, Miranda." She whispered.

"Ridiculous, you look beautiful," Miranda reassured her as she turned in Andy's arms. "I believe I want to watch the sunset from here, just like this."

"You're on, lady." And whispered, offering the woman in her arms a gentle smile. "I'll just put our stuff in the bedroom and we can head to the beach. or we could explore the pools here at the hotel."

"The beach sounds perfect, Andréa." Miranda raised her hands and untied Andy's hair before running her fingers through it. Andy hummed and her eyes closed as a lazy smile erupted on her face. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. It amazes me I can do so."

"Anytime, my love," Andy whispered. Miranda's soft lips on hers had her eyes opening wide, but she returned the gentle press of lips without hesitation before Miranda stepped to the side and out of her embrace.

"Now, I shall just grab my beach gear and..." She saw Andy grinning at the explanation and rolled her eyes. Moving to where Andy had left their bags, Miranda picked hers up before moving to the bathroom

Andy was already wearing her bathing gear under her shorts and t-shirt. She looked into her bag and decided against putting on her tankini top, realising she wanted to see Miranda's reaction to her in her bikini top, with the matching bottoms. Movin from the living area with her rucksack she was stunned. Once again the room offered floor to ceiling windows against two walls. There was a smaller flat screen in the corner of the room, and a complimentary bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket.

Grabbing the bottle she moved out of the room and placed it in the small mini-bar fridge before stalking through to the bedroom and rummaged through her rucksack. Kicking off her sneakers and socks she changed from her Nike's into her flip-flops and pulled her spare clothes and a small toiletry bag out of her rucksack, she laid the clothes neatly on a couch on the sofa opposite the very large king-sized bed, leaving her baseball cap, beach towel, sunscreen, camera and wallet in the bag.

Miranda stepped from the bathroom moments later wearing a stunning azure one-piece. She had covered her bottom half with a turquoise tie-dye sarong and had some beautiful Jack Rogers Navajo style-sandals on her feet. Andy stopped what she was doing and gaped. "Wow." She husked, her mouth dry.

Miranda looked at the young woman, confused why she wasn't in her beachwear. "Why aren't you changed? I advised you to bring swimwear,"

"My bathers are under my clothes." Andy grinned.

Miranda handed Andy her cell and a beach towel and grabbed two bottles of water from the mini-bar as she placed them in her bag neatly. As Andy zipped up the bag and hoisted it on her shoulder Miranda held her hand out for Andy's. "Come along, my darling." Entwining their hands Andy let Miranda pull her through the suite and through the hotel.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda decided there was just something quintessentially romantic about the beach. Maybe it was the soft touch of the ocean breeze, gently blowing upon her face and through her hair. Perhaps the crash of the waves that somehow washed away her stress. She was enjoying the soft sand that enveloped her bare feet as they walked to find the perfect spot, soothing her ravaged soul.

They walked hand in hand, at the edge of the shore, enjoying the sensation of the icy water as it ran over their toes, talking softly until they reached a quiet spot and laid out their towels to enjoy the afternoon sun. Miranda sat carefully and pushed her sunglasses slightly down her nose to watch as Andy stripped efficiently down to her bathing suit. Her breath caught at the expanse of slightly tanned, toned leg that came into view.

Tearing her eyes away she moved her sunglasses back up her nose and looked out at the horizon. Contemplating the shades of blue flowing together, aquamarine, sapphire, cobalt, the colours she had learned to decipher to become the best. Suddenly the differences seemed clearer, easier to identify. The water's around them were calm, lapping gently onto the beach in a steady rhythm she found soothing. The sunlight danced on the water, causing it to sparkle like an array of precious gems.

The movement next to her caught her attention, and she allowed her eyes, behind the shades, to roam freely once again over the expanse of bare flesh on show. Andy's stomach was surprisingly toned, her hips curvy, as they should be and her breasts full, yet not overly large. Miranda had seen many beautiful women over the years, in varying states of undress, but this woman laid out beside her had been the one to captivate her. She was glorious, inside and out, and her figure was divine, an embodiment of pure femininity.

Andy leaned on her side and trailed the tips of her finger over Miranda's bare arm. "I think before I settle here I will brave the water. Are you coming?" Andy smiled softly at the shake of the head, showing Miranda's disinclination. "Okay, I'll be back shortly."

Miranda watched as Andy stood and threw her sunglasses on the towel. She ran towards the water and launched herself forward squealing and laughing until the cold water stole the breath from her. Miranda watched her hold her nose and submerge herself, her hair flowing out behind her as she acclimatised, before disappearing entirely.

She became worried when Andy still didn't break the water. Standing, she untied her sarong and stepped quickly to the edge, hissing again as the cold water trickled over her feet. Stepping further into the water, her breath caught when the water hit her ribs. "Andréa, my darling." She called. She caught a brief movement in the water but then there was stillness all around. Taking another step she gasped as a hand encircled her ankle and she flailed, landing inelegantly and squealing as the cold water surrounded her.

Strong arms surrounded her until she found her feet and Andy laughed hard as Miranda spun around, letting her hands arc through the water and splash her with a large amount of seawater. "Oh God, you should have seen your face." Andy laughed even harder.

"You frightened me," Miranda stated as she swept her hands once again and it hit Andy in the face with it. Andy continued to laugh hard as Miranda continued to flick water at her as she stepped closer.

Andy pounced and pulled Miranda flush against her causing her breath to catch. "God, you're beautiful when you're mad," Andy told her.

"I'm not angry with you, darling." Miranda put her arms around Andy's neck. "Being with you, creating these memories, they will stay with me for the rest of my life. If all we ever have is this day, I will give thanks for that every single day."

"Mira..." Andy's words were cut off by Miranda's lips on hers, more demanding, passionate and intoxicating than any of the kisses they had shared. Miranda's hands travelled into the back of Andy's wet hair and pulled her face closer and swiped her tongue across her bottom. Andy sighed as their tongues danced.

"Do not make promises you do not intend to keep," Miranda whispered breaking their kiss.

"I can promise you one thing, Miranda." Andy grinned and recited.  _"I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells, dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses. to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees."_

"Blossom?" Miranda queried breathlessly.

"Yes, amongst other things," Andy admitted blushing. "For me it means acceptance, eternal love, making each moment appear as if it's our first and making you, as the person I love, happy."

Miranda looked into Andy's eyes and recognised the truth behind the words. She was fascinated by this woman and marvelling over the strength of her feelings. She was awed by the ease Andy displayed them and swore to herself she'd try to do the same. "You do, my darling."

"Come on, we'll head back to the towels and I'll smother you with sunscreen." Andy offered her hand and found it grasped firmly in Miranda's.

As they entered the shallows, Miranda let go of Andy's hand and offered her a playful smile. Taking a few steps away she spun on her heel and kicked water at the brunette.

As sand and icy water hit her chest, she gasped and looking at the older woman saw her trying to fight her laughter. "Lady, you are so going to pay for that." Andy threatened playfully stalking forward. Another splash hit Andy's neck and jaw and she growled.

Miranda spotted the brunette stalking her, a wide grin on her face and mischief lighting her eyes. She ran through the shallow water, her low laughter making Andy's heart soar. She heard the taunting words flung into the air. "Move at a glacial pace, darling. You know how that  _thrills_  me."

Andy let out a loud peal of laughter, giving Miranda a small head start. She gave chase, her long legs kicking water forward and occasionally hitting the editors legs and back as she laughed joyfully. Andy didn't stall as Miranda stopped, spun around and kicked water in her general direction. Andy just laughed harder as the water hit her and returned the favour. They spent time chasing each other in the shallows kicking water and delighting in the moment of nonsense they were sharing as some people stopped to watch them.

Andy's arms snaked around Miranda's waist as she moved to dodge the brunette, using it to pull the older woman close she bent, scooping Miranda into her arms, with the other arm under her knee. Andy laughed at Miranda's squeal of surprise and cradled her against her chest before heading out into deeper water. "Now, should I dunk you?" Andy asked teasingly.

"Don't you dare," Miranda stated, delighting in the sparkle of joy in the young woman's eyes and amazed by the knowledge she had put it there.

"Well, maybe I should just keep you here and hold you close to my heart." Andy looked down into Miranda's eyes and saw them soften. Bending her head she caught Miranda's lips in a soft kiss which she let Miranda deepen, as once again she twined her fingers through the back of her hair.

"Close to your heart is the perfect place to be." Miranda husked as she broke their kiss. "Now are you going to carry me to the beach or will you let me walk?"

"I think I will carry you a bit longer, love," Andy whispered as she moved smoothly through the water and onto the shore. She let Miranda down and the older woman's arm came around her waist, offering a reassuring squeeze. Andy's arm draped comfortably around Miranda's shoulder and they walked back to their towels, finding that while they were gone a few more people were dotted around.

A well-known voice caught Andy's attention, and she squinted up into a familiar grinning face surrounded by tortoiseshell shades. "Those were some smooth moves, Six."

Andy shook her head as Miranda went tense in her arms. "Nige, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Anne thought it would be a great idea to come to the beach. So we rocked up at the Hostel and coerced Sofia into taking the day off to bring us. We went to a few of the beaches further north but they weren't suitable for swimming due to the riptides and Anne was recognised once or twice. So Sofia suggested this beach and..." He spotted Miranda's pursed lips and stopped talking and caught her eye. "...You looked good out there, Miranda. And what happens here, between you and Six, it will go no further, I promise you that." He looked away, suddenly embarrassed. "It makes my heart smile to see you so happy and carefree, my friend."

Miranda sighed and relaxed. "Where are the ladies?"

Nigel waved in the direction of the beach kiosks. "Grabbing ice-cream and cool drinks."

Miranda nodded and released her arm from Andy's waist, instead, capturing her hand. "You mentioned something about sunscreen." Andy looked down to witness Miranda's smirk and grinned.

"Yes, Miranda." She sat down at the edge if Miranda's beach towel and patted the space between her legs with one hand as the other grabbed her sunglasses and pulled her bag closer. Looking down her fingers caught the cap of her sunscreen and she pulled it loose.

Miranda sat upright between Andy's legs and hissed as the cold cream hit her shoulders. but hummed as Andy's warm hands massaged the sunscreen into her neck and shoulders "You've already gone a little pink." Andy whispered softly. "This will guarantee you don't burn."

Anne and Sofia flopped down next to the two women, Sofia commandeering Andy's beach towel as Nigel pulled their things closer. "So what have you two been up to, apart from frolicking in the icy Pacific?" Sofia asked curiously.

Andy continued to massage Miranda's neck and shoulders as she relaxed into her touch and explained softly about their time in Valparaíso and finding the beach. Sofia and Anne wore soft smiles as she explained about what they'd seen, and their time at La Sebastiana. "It seems like a romantic day. Lucky Miranda" Anne looked around Sofia and grinned.

"I think I'm the lucky one," Andy muttered.

"It has been a wonderful day," Miranda stated softly as she leaned further into Andy's arms, resting her head on the brunette's shoulders. Andy stopped massaging and wrapped her arms loosely around Miranda. Raising her head slightly Miranda whispered. "Your turn next. I do not want you burnt."

Andy shuddered at the words and placed a kiss on Miranda's cheek. "Okay." She agreed.

"Switch," Miranda commanded throatily.

Andy untangled herself and stood, stepping to the side to make her way in front of Miranda as she scooted back. She looked down at Miranda as she patted the space in front of her. Andy sat, legs outstretched, in front of the older woman. Miranda took Andy's hair tie from her wrist and put her hair up in a loose bun. Putting the sunscreen in her palms, rather than on Andy's bare skin, she rubbed from the back of her neck to her shoulders and arms, applying more cream as required.

Andy could feel herself perspiring at the touch, the warmth of it had her blood singing. Her chest was flushed and her breathing was becoming ragged. She was grateful she had hidden her eyes behind her shades, she knew they would show her desire rocketing at the soft touches.

"Lean forward." Miranda husked.

Andy leaned forward and welcomed the soft hands on her lower back. Teasing touches that had her squirming as Miranda trailed her fingers up Andy's sides. She couldn't help but giggle at the ticklish fluttering of Miranda's fingers on her skin, squirming until Miranda placed her full hands on her hips. "Will you stop wriggling?" Miranda whispered in her ear, fighting off her amusement at Andy's antics.

"Sure, when you stop tickling me." Andy kidded.

Miranda's smile lit up her face and she leaned in to whisper. "You have not seen what I can do yet, my darling."

Andy's breath caught at the teasing words. Turning her head she ignored the shocked looks as she brushed a kiss on Miranda's lips. "I look forward to finding out. Now give me that sunscreen and I'll do my front."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The sounds of the ocean hitting the rocks below them had lulled them into silence as they sipped champagne and watched the horizon. The Pacific Ocean was tinted crimson and gold, clashing with streaks of blue under the early evening sunlight and it sparkled like a million jewels. The sky was ablaze with colour. Vermilion, fiery orange, ocher and indigo, as the sun slowly inched beneath the ocean.

Wrapped around Miranda on one of the reclining chairs, Andy was stunned by the beauty of the moment and feeling a contentment she had rarely experienced. The wind whispered through their hair and caressed their skin. Placing a kiss on Miranda's cheek and watched as Miranda tilted her head allowing her better access. As she nuzzled into Miranda's jaw, Andy reflected on the rest of the day.

_After laying on the beach for almost two hours talking and laughing with the others, they bid goodbye to Sofia, Anne and Nigel. Miranda had pulled Nigel to one side and spoken to him briefly before giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. They walked hand in hand back to the hotel, stopping briefly for Andy to brush the excess sand from her skin and put her shorts and t-shirt back on._

_Upon re-entering the hotel they moved to the outdoor pool and settled there, sometimes swimming but mainly lounging by the pool bar that faced the ocean. The pool was filled with salt water, much to Andy's delight, and the bartender serving them cool drinks advised them there was also a natural ocean pool, made of rock and filled with the icy waters of the Pacific. She laughed loudly when Miranda muttered she'd had enough icy water for one day. They shared light conversation, getting to know each other better._

_Just before sunset, they returned to their suite, Andy showered first, followed by Miranda. They had both wrapped themselves in the hotel provided fluffy bathrobes._

_Andy had settled into one recliner by the time Miranda came out onto the balcony with the Champagne and two flutes in hand. Stepping between the chairs to take the second recliner, Andy grasped her wrist and looked up at her, her eyes filled with affection. "Sit with me, Miranda." Nodding her agreement Miranda placed the champagne on the floor and sat between Andy's legs. Leaning over she grasped the bottle and poured them each a glass of bubbly. Once she was done Andy pulled her close to her chest and relaxed as they watched the sky change colour._

Miranda leaned forward, pulling Andy from her recollections. She could see Miranda had drained her glass of champagne and was pouring herself another. Miranda turned slightly and waved the bottle at Andy, who nodded quickly although she still had half a glass left. Miranda moved again back into Andy's chest and sipped her glass. They continued to watch the sun drop fully below the horizon before Miranda sighed. Spinning around, she pressed herself against the young woman. "My darling, would you like to go to the Casino tonight? They have restaurants, and there's a club."

Andy hummed, thinking about it. "What about clothes?"

Miranda smirked. "You should look in the wardrobe, my darling. While you showered I some of my things away."

Andy grinned. "I wondered why you had such a large bag. Did you have this planned?" Andy husked.

"No, not at all. Although, as always, I had hope." Miranda admitted. "I wasn't sure how today would go or if this thing between us would progress further than one date. I mean I don't even know how to label this."

"Do you need to put a label on this?" Andy asked curiously.

"I don't know. What am I to you, Andréa?" Miranda questioned.

Andy thought about what she wanted and the future she hoped for. "Well we are seemingly dating, and in true Miranda Priestly style, you have totally blown my mind with today's all-day date. I doubt you could ever match the magnificence of this day." Andy smiled brightly as Miranda chuckled.

"That sounds like a challenge, Andréa," Miranda stated happily.

Andy laughed. "It is whatever you think it is." She caught Miranda's eyes and turned serious. "As to a label, I would like to become your girlfriend, for want of a better word, to work towards being your partner and someone equal to you. And one day, should you choose, and to use Em's words, become the Future Mrs P..." Miranda's lips crashing into hers cut off her words and she moaned into the kiss as Miranda's hands crept up to her jaw and her thumbs stroked her face as their mouths moved. "Mm, Mir..." Andy's moan of pleasure flowed through Miranda's brain. She gentled the kiss, taking her time to bring Andy back to Earth. As she pulled away, she rested her forehead against Andy's, their breathing was ragged.

"Darling, that is what I would also like." Miranda pulled back and caught Andy's eyes. "So officially, for the sake of prosperity, and to give a date to this moment, will you be my girlfriend, Andréa?"

"Oh God, yes," Andy whispered as she stroked her hand into the soft hair at the back of Miranda's neck. "Now, will you show me whatever it is you want me to wear tonight?"

Miranda slid off her knee and offered a shy smile. "Come, my darling. I think I will be the envy of everyone at the Casino tonight."

"It is I who shall be the envy of all, regardless of what I'm wearing." Andy grinned up at the older woman. "I will have the most beautiful woman in the universe on my arm."

"Such flattery. Come along, darling." Miranda pulled Andy from the chair and led her to the bedroom.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later wearing a black Valentino sheath, with a garland of petals in the hem. Paired with a pair of Badgley Mischka silver peep-toed strappy shoes, that fastened around her ankle. Looking at Miranda, where she was sat on the sofa opposite the bed, her legs crossed gracefully. Andy smiled as Miranda spotted her, appreciation clear in her eyes. Miranda stood and offered her another glass of champagne and Andy's eyes took in the black Prada pumps and slim fit Lanvin pants and tux style blazer paired with a bright blue silk structured Versace blouse. Items she had seen on the catwalks of Paris the week before. "Oh wow, you look spectacular," Andy stated as she stepped towards Miranda and took the glass from her outstretched hand.

"I knew that dress would look wonderful on you." Miranda deflected Andy's compliment easily, struggling to accept one provided with such blatant sincerity.

"It fits perfectly. As if it was made specifically for me." Andy whispered.

"It was," Miranda stated. "Although Emily got most of the items you were gifted in Paris, there were items, that no amount of alteration, could fit Emily's slight frame. I put them aside. This was to be used for the shoot, Anne was to be photographed wearing it, you have a similar figure, however, I could see no one but you wear this. It was made for you, by Valentino himself. It is yours, Andréa. When you left, your final act in leaving the clothes for Emily, was one of great generosity. It made me very much aware just how remarkable you really are." Miranda smiled.

"So giving my clothes to Em made you realise I'm remarkable?" Andy teased.

Miranda blushed. "Not exactly." She caught Andy's eyes. "The Met Gala..." Miranda swallowed audibly and took a deep breath. "...and Harry Potter." She bit her lip nervously as Andy stepped towards her.

"Those were moments of realisation for me too," Andy admitted honestly. "You whispered a thank you that night at the Gala. I was shocked but also pleased. It made my heart ache you were embarrassed in such a way."

"It was something I should have said more often," Miranda stated.

"Why thank someone for doing a job they're paid for?" Andy asked. Thinking of her words she blushed. "I don't mean that night, deflecting him wasn't my job, but if you had thanked me for other things, the coffee, taking Patricia for her shots, the Hermès scarves or organising your schedule, well, I don't think it would have changed anything. Yes, it's nice to feel appreciated but when you hire someone, you build a business relationship. We are adults, we shouldn't need coddling and patted on the head and told we are doing great. We should have pride in our own abilities, of knowing we are doing a job well." Andy caught her eye. "Do any of the powers that be at Elias Clarke thank you for doing your job brilliantly? No, they try to usurp your position to cut costs. They don't see the rare genius of what you do." Andy saw the tears forming in Miranda's eyes and pulled her into a light hug, careful not to crease the older woman's clothes.

"I must admit, I am surprised by your view. Human Resources start at least one employee appreciation day every year." Miranda told her.

"Oh darn, and I missed it," Andy smirked before her playfulness disappeared. "It was Nigel who made me change my views on things."

"What pearls of wisdom did he impart." Miranda grinned.

"It was after the Miami fiasco when I couldn't get you home. I ran to him and...well, he unleashed tough love. He said, and I quote,  _'You have no idea how many legends have walked these halls. And what's worse, you don't care. Because this place, where so many people would die to work, you only deign to work. And you want to know why she doesn't kiss you on the forehead and give you a gold star on your homework at the end of the day.'_  He made me see the truth. That I had been oblivious to the importance of what you do. The hope you inspire. It made me want to well."

"That was the day of your makeover," Miranda stated, remembering it as if it was yesterday. Her eyes closed as she recollected seeing Andréa the next morning. "You looked stunning."

"Thank you." Andy grinned. "You should have seen Emily's reaction to the lamb-skin leather Chanel boots."

Miranda choked on the champagne she was sipping. "The thigh-highs?" She husked.

Andy's smile widened, and she nodded. "Yeah, Nigel made my first foray into the world of fashion one to remember. I thought Emily would punch Serena for telling me I looked good."

"I should thank him for having you wear them when I was out of the office. It wouldn't do to have been distracted so thoroughly." Miranda licked her lips at the image in her mind of Andy in nothing but a beautiful corset with matching lingerie and the thigh-high boots. Shaking the image from her mind she saw Andy grinning widely and thought, for a fleeting moment, the young woman could read her mind.

"It would have distracted you?" Andy asked, astonished by the admission.

"Most certainly," Miranda admitted. "I'm sure you noticed how I faltered when I saw you in my office that morning."

"I assumed it had surprised you, after all, there was no bulky sweater and hideous skirt ensemble in sight." Andy laughed.

Miranda stepped into Andy's personal space. "I love the fact you can laugh at yourself." She stated softly. "It's such a positive trait, it shows resiliency." Miranda smiled softly as she drained her glass. "Now are you ready to paint the town red with me?"

"Oh God, yes," Andy whispered as Miranda took the glass from her hands and set it down.

"I'm feeling lucky tonight, my darling." Miranda winked at the brunette playfully. "And I intend to make the most out of my luck."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy's eye's widened as they pulled up at the Casino in the taxi the hotel had organised, and she smiled at the Greco-Roman architecture. It was a beautiful building, and Andy found it aesthetically pleasing. Entering the foyer of the casino, she felt like they had stepped back in time. It had kept its 1920's charm which they both expressed their pleasure over. The ceiling lights were muted, allowing the glow of a thousand glowing slot machines to fill the room and Andy looked around to see floor to ceiling windows offering beautiful views of the ocean. Having both been to Vegas they were stunned by this. Casinos were usually windowless, giving their patrons a sense of timelessness, unsure if it was day or night.

The casino was filled with noise, the constant undertone of the slot machines. Miranda smiled softly and moved towards the cashier, holding Andy's hand. "Shall we squander a few dollars on the slots?" She asked.

"Here I was thinking we'd have an exciting game of bingo." Andy grinned as she heard a few British tourists waxing lyrical about the bingo room.

Miranda chuckled. "Maybe a little later." Arriving at the cashier she swapped a thousand US dollars for Chilean pesos. Andy was dumbfounded. "Gracias." She smiled at the cashier before turning and leading Andy towards the slots. They stood side by side at Sex In The City slots and Miranda divvied the money between them

"Miranda, this is too much," Andy whispered.

Miranda rolled her eyes and fed $500 peso coins into her machine.

Realising that Miranda would not respond, Andy followed suit, hitting the Jackpot after a few turns. Looking towards Miranda she smirked as she hit collect and the machine printed her winning ticket. Miranda continued to press buttons, cursing her luck. As she turned away, growling in frustration, Andy placed a $100 peso coin in Miranda's machine and selecting a few options once again hit Jackpot. Miranda heard the noise of the machine sounding Jackpot and spun on her heel. "How on Earth..." Miranda trailed off.

"Just lucky I guess." Andy chuckled as Miranda's wide-eyed disbelief as she clutched her two printed winning tickets, looking down she saw she had won 46,000 pesos. "Come on, love. I'll buy you a drink with the winnings."

"Acceptable." Miranda smiled and linked her arm through Andy's as they made their way to the bar.

Ordering their drinks, two Martinis, Andy pulled money out from her clutch and paid for them, keeping her winnings and the cash Miranda had given her for the slots and the tables. Catching Miranda's eye as the bartender placed the drinks in front of them she smiled. "Thank you for today, Miranda."

Miranda stepped forward and leaned into Andy's personal space. "Trust me, darling, the pleasure is all mine." She lifted her Martini glass and sipped, her eyes widening once again at the strength of the cocktail. "Mm, that's strong." She husked. "Are you trying to get me intoxicated, Andréa?"

"God, no. I would rather have you clear headed." Andy stated. Miranda's raised eyebrows had her backtracking. "I mean...it's not that I have any expectations..." Andy blushed. "...Well, the last thing either of us needs is a hangover as we drive back into the city."

Miranda smirked at the babbling. "Are you quite done?" The amusement in Miranda's eyes took away the sting of the words.

Andy looked down quickly, smiling ruefully. "Sorry." She whispered. "I know how much you hate unnecessary babbling."

Miranda tilted Andy's face up to catch her eyes. "Andréa, never apologise for that, for telling me, in your distinctive way, your thoughts." Miranda offered her a gentle smile. "I missed your chatter last week, after Paris, the sound of your laughter filling my outer office." Miranda swallowed. "I missed seeing your face as you processed my orders. Your eyes speak volumes and...well, they are extraordinarily beautiful. Do not be scared or nervous to tell me what you need, what you hope for."

"How about a few hands of Blackjack?" Andy smiled.

"Acceptable. Lead the way, my darling." Miranda smirked as Andy lightly grasped her elbow and moved them towards the tables, stopping to convert their cash to chips. Miranda's eyes gleamed as she spotted the poker, craps and roulette tables.

"We can play those later. Let's see how our luck runs in Blackjack." They made their way to one machine that gave them chips for cash before moving to the tables. Andy sat herself down at the table in front of the dealer and Miranda took her place at her side. They watched as the dealer hand shuffled three decks and placed them face down in front of Miranda to cut. Miranda did so efficiently and watched as the dealer as he moved the bottom of the deck to where Miranda had placed the top before placing them in the shoe.

"Miranda smiled at the dealer before turning to Andy. "Are you ready, darling?" Andy smiled and nodded pushing 10,000 peso's worth of chips in the betting circle and raised an eyebrow when Miranda doubled her bet. "Go big or go home."

The dealer laughed. "Sí, your friend is right."

Andy grinned. "She usually is." The dealer gave them both two cards face up. before giving himself one card face-up and one card face down, his upwards facing card was a three. Miranda smirked at her perfect 21 as the dealer handed over her winnings.

Andy dithered over her 15. "Hit." She asked nervously.

Miranda looked at her. "Just tap the table twice when you want a hit, Andréa. When you want to stand wave your hand over the cards." Blushing, Andy tapped the table and grinned when she was given a five. She waved her hands over her cards to show she was done. The dealer flipped his hole card, and they saw the ten. Andy smiled softly as he flipped another card down for himself and it was a nine. He was a bust.

They played more hands, Andy had lost some and got two Blackjacks. She had bust trying to take a risk but her bets had stayed at the $10,000 pesos. She chatted in halting Spanish with a server between hands as she did the rounds with drinks, asking about the restaurants and the nightclub on site. She found out Le Barquera offered the best pizza and pasta, or Santabrasa did burgers and steak. The nightclub on site, OVO, played heavy ElecTRONica and was always busy. This made Andy cringe a little. 600 people writhing on the dance floor to noise was not something she wanted to be a part of.

Miranda took more risks in Blackjack, often doubling down, and she won more than she lost. Her pile of chips were piling up steadily and other people had sat at the table hoping some of Miranda's luck would rub off on them. Playing a final hand, she had split the two aces she'd been given, the dealer pulled another two cards from the shoe and she split again as two eights landed. Looking into Andy's eyes she grinned and tapped the table. A ten landed on the Ace card, giving her Blackjack. The dealer shook his head and grinned as people gasped. Paying her out he signalled the other ace, tapping the table Miranda was stunned to see a King land in front of her. She swallowed nervously and gripped Andy's hand under the table. A nine landed on top of her first eight and she waved her hands over the cards, knowing she was better off walking away while she was ahead. Her final card was an ace and Miranda smiled, tapping the table, knowing she could well afford to lose. The dealer flipped a two on her pile and her smile faltered at the 21 in front of her. Miranda nodded at the dealer, offering him a small smile when he paid out on her bets, She swept the chips into her purse before standing. "Buenas Noches," Miranda muttered before turning and stalking towards the bar. Andy waved at the dealer and other patrons and followed, amazed by the events of the last thirty minutes.

Catching up with the older woman she heard her ordering two Martinis before she turned and caught her eye. "My darling, after this I need to go to the cashier." Miranda's hands shook slightly.

"Jeez Miranda, how much did you win?" Andy asked softly.

"I have no idea, but right now it seems like a fortune. These damn pesos confuse me. I mean how can over 600 pesos equate to a dollar. It isn't logical." Miranda sighed, running her fingers through her hair as their drinks landed on the bar.

"Would you like to escape for a while? We could go eat or play roulette?" Andy offered. "Or we could go explore outside the casino."

Miranda took a sip of her cocktail and flinched. "I could eat pizza."She smiled when Andy's face lit up with a bright smile. "I heard you talking to the server, not that I understood much, but I heard pizza mentioned."

"Oh, this is my lucky day. Pizza's my favourite." Andy continued to beam. "About the club, I would rather not go, I doubt very much it would be our scene."

"Mm, acceptable." Miranda stared finishing her drink.

Andy followed suit and placed her glass down. "For some reason, I can't imagine you're a secret electro-head," Andy smirked as Miranda's eyebrow shot up.

"No, I can't say I am, my darling, Electronica has never really appealed." Miranda smiled as Andy guffawed. Unable to resist she wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist and rested her head on Andy's shoulder as they made their way to the restaurant on the second floor.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They had a quiet dinner, sharing an overly large wood-fired pepperoni pizza and a jug of Sangria. Upon their return to the casino, they found a machine that would covert their chips to cash, Miranda looked towards the cashier, and the queue and sighed. "Will you hold my purse?" She asked. Andy nodded and held the purse open as Miranda placed her winnings into the machine.

The amount threw Andy. "You won $1,850,880. pesos?" Miranda nodded and Andy calculated quickly in her head. "Almost $3000." Andy smiled. "You weren't kidding when you said you felt lucky. Do you want to play roulette?"

"No, would you mind if I returned to the hotel?" Miranda asked quietly.

"No, not at all. Would you like me to get us a cab?" Andy asked softly. She didn't know what was going on in the older woman mind but she'd been become more withdrawn since leaving the blackjack table and having dinner. "I'll just cash in my chips too and arrange..."

"I'll get a cab," Miranda stated as Andy placed her chips in the machine. "You should stay, have fun."

"I'll be right with you," Andy told her offering a smile as she deposited the chips and got the cash. Turning around she saw Miranda walking away and frowned. Grabbing the money she put it in her purse and followed. "Miranda?" She called hesitantly. Miranda continued to walk, her shoulders stiff, as Andy dodged people to catch up. "Miranda, wait." She called desperately as someone barged into her. Her eyes stung from her oncoming tears. "At least have the fucking courtesy to look at me and tell me why," Andy called to her retreating back. "Tell me one thing, was this payback for daring to walk away in Paris? Is that it, Miranda? You told me not to walk away from you, you told me you fucking loved me. What a naïve idiot I've been to believe."

Miranda stalled and Andy saw her shoulders slump in defeat. As Andy caught up with her, she sensed the young woman's presence surrounding her. "It is I who am foolish, Andréa. I love you, it was the truth, but your comments about not going clubbing made me realise just how vast the age difference is. You should be out, dancing the night away, not tying yourself to...Instead of..." She trailed off and closed her eyes as Andy moved around to stand in front of her.

"Miranda, I do not want to even try to dance to Electronica or Techno. That is not my style. When I talked about it, not being our scene I meant it was not mine." She swallowed nervously as Miranda turned her head away from Andy's searching gaze. "Do you want to know what I want to dance to?" Miranda shook her head but Andy continued. "Crimson and Clover, Just The Way You Are or Wonderful Tonight, the original's, not one of the many covers. Or maybe Wild Horses, The Sunday's version, mainly because I've never been a fan of Mick Jagger. Or Dream A Little Dream by Mama Cass, Billie Holiday's I'll Be Seeing You, or Lifehouse's You and Me. I have eclectic taste, which favours songs that offer words that mean something and which is typically organic-sounding. I love Power Ballads, Pop Anthems and Smooth Jazz." She shook her head when Miranda did not react to her words. "Don't walk away from me due to some false belief I need something you think I may miss out on. If I wanted to go clubbing, I would. But I don't, Miranda. I am not a big drinker, although I love a glass of wine, and I'm certainly not a party animal. In fact, this week is probably the most I've imbibed, ever. I am boring., Miranda I am a homebody, I love to sit curled up with a good book, to listen to music quietly. I watch little T.V but I love movies and I like to play board games. Tonight has been amazing, but I would have been happy sat on that balcony overlooking the ocean, with a cup of tea." Andy spun on her heel and made to walk away. Looking over her shoulder she saw Miranda looking in her direction, her eyes reflecting shock. "Goodbye, Miranda. Today is something I won't forget in a hurry." She continued to move, unwilling to let her tears fall when she heard Miranda whimper her name.

As she reached the door, she felt an arm on her bicep and Miranda pulled her to the side and pushed her gently into the wall out of the way of the comings and goings. "What's your favourite song?" Miranda asked.

"Lately it's Otis Redding's These Arms of Mine," Andy admitted. She was confused by Miranda's shifting moods. "Miranda, what was that about?"

"I wanted to give you a chance to walk away from this, it's all moving so fast and..." Miranda bit her lip. "...I don't want to pressure you, or for you to stop doing things because you do not think it is something I would do. Forgive me. I should have just spoken to you, asked you." Miranda sighed.

"And why the interest in my favourite song?" Andy asked softly.

"You mentioned a few of my favourites, Billy Joel, Eric Clapton, Billie Holiday, and now Otis Redding." She caught Andy's eyes. "Your favourite is mine also, Andréa. In fact, it is the song that reminds me of you." Pulling Andy into her arms in a gentle hug she observed the sigh of relief and whispered. _"These arms of mine, they are wanting, wanting to hold you. And if you would let them hold you, oh how grateful I will be._ "

"Mira..." Andy stalled as Miranda placed a finger in her lips.

"Will you come back to the hotel with me, my darling?" Miranda looked into Andy's eyes and saw the confusion. "I promise I will make up for this lapse in judgement."

Andy looked down, and she spotted the flicker of fear and the hope. Sighing she pulled Miranda closer for a moment. "Okay."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Andy woke up to bright sunshine filtering through the open blinds and a warm body pressed against her bare back. Her head thumped, and she suspected she was hung-over, her mouth was dry and she needed the bathroom.

As she shifted, so did the older woman acting as big spoon, Miranda's arms tightened around her as she buried her face in Andy's hair.

Andy tried unsuccessfully to untangle herself from Miranda's grip and sighed. Turning on her back slightly, her head fell to the side, and she caught Miranda's blue eyes and a shy smile. "Morning." She whispered.

"Good morning, my darling." Miranda's voice was husky from sleep. "Were you trying to escape?"

"Not really, I need to use the bathroom, and I may have the beginning of a hangover forming," Andy admitted, a blush forming on her neck and cheeks.

"Oh," Miranda's mouth formed a perfect circle and Andy smiled through her embarrassment. Miranda released her tight hold and scooted back slightly. "Well, carry on." She smirked as Andy sat up, forgetting she was naked from the waist up and her eyes roamed freely. "Beautiful." She husked, as Andy's body reacted to her words and the intensity in her eyes.

Andy let out a gasp of surprise as she watched Miranda's eyes darkening. Seeing the older woman's obvious response to her nakedness she received a burst of confidence.

Moving from the bed she kept her back to the older woman. Having slept in only her La Perla thong she knew Miranda would notice far more of her than she would be expecting.

She heard the intake of breath and turned her head. Miranda had screwed her eyes closed. Unable to stop the smile that formed she shrugged on the robe she'd been wearing the night before. "You can look now, it's safe." She told Miranda over her shoulder. Miranda opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "I take it you do not approve of my semi-naked form?" Andy teased.

"Don't be absurd. You have a beautiful figure, Andréa, I have thought so since you stopped wearing those hideously bulky sweaters." Miranda's voice was low and sensual. "And as much as I wish to have my eyes on all of you, my darling, a little warning would not go amiss so I can try to prepare myself."

"And miss your honest reaction? Not a chance." Andy grinned. "I'll be right back. Do you need water?"

Miranda licked her dry lips and nodded. Andy watched the unconscious gesture raptly before taking a deep breath and moving to the bathroom on unsteady legs.

Quickly doing what she needed, Andy washed her hands and looked at her reflection in the mirror over the basin. Her hair was ridiculously messy and she couldn't help the smile when she remembered why. As she brushed her teeth, she remembered the night before after they left the casino.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_They returned to the hotel and Miranda kicked off her heels and settled on one of the deck chairs on the balcony looking out into the darkness and listening to the wave's crash on the rocks below._

_Andy ordered them a bottle of local wine before moving to the bedroom and shrugging out of her heels and dress. Realising she had no pyjamas she put on the fluffy robe she'd used earlier that evening. A knock at the door had her moving quickly on bare feet and greeting the staff with a smile. His eyes bugged out at her chest where the robe as parted and she rolled her eyes. Offering quiet thanks she closed the door and moved to the bedroom with the bottle and glasses._

_Looking in her bag she found her iPhone and launched the music app and selected her favourite playlist before opening the balcony doors and stepping out._

_Miranda's head turned as Andy perched on the second seat and poured them both a glass of wine. Handing one to the editor, she sat back and closing her eyes, sighed. Andy heard Miranda place her glass down listened to her shuffling around. Opening her eyes she stared at Miranda as she leaned against the wall of the balcony, her hair highlighted by the full moon and blowing gently in the sea breeze. Her breath caught at the sight, the older woman had never looked as beautiful or as vulnerable as she did in the moonlight._

_The music switched, and she spied a small smile lighting up Miranda's face as Otis Redding's Dock of the Bay played quietly. "You weren't kidding when you said you had eclectic taste." Miranda hummed along to the chorus as Andy sat smiling softly._

_The song switched to play James Blunt's You're Beautiful. Miranda turned and leaned back watching the brunette as tears flowed freely down her face. "What are you thinking, my darling?"_

_Andy sniffed back the tears and wiped her face. Taking a sip of wine she tried to calm herself before replying. "About Paris. When you turned up those steps at the Petit Palais, my eyes followed you. You turned back and met my eyes and it was like time stood still. You had never looked as beautiful as the cameras popped and flashed around you. I remember thinking there was no way you would ever see me the way I see you." She swallowed nervously and let out a harsh bark of laughter. "This, what is happening between us, it feels like a dream and I don't want to wake up." She placed her drink down and closed her eyes against Miranda's intense gaze._

_Miranda stepped quickly and straddled the young woman. "Look at me, Andréa." She demanded quietly. As Andy's eyes opened, she met the older woman's eyes. "This is not a dream, and tomorrow we will wake up together and make more beautiful memories. And they will carry us through our darkest days." Miranda sat back on her haunches and watched Andy's expressive eyes. "When I found out you'd left Paris, upon entering your room and seeing everything packed, it was like someone had punched me in the chest. My heart ached, Andréa, it ached from the loss of you. I promised myself I would return to New York and lay my heart bare for you. I was so sure you'd return and let me fix everything but you weren't there. I had the new Emily check if you had returned to Ohio, the response she received from your mother stunned me. According to her, you were stubborn and running away from me was not a surprise to her, but she believed something happened in Paris that pushed you away." Miranda's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I pushed you away, I watched as your heart broke I could have made it right, I should have followed you, but I was afraid." Miranda sighed. "When I finally found out where you were my first thought was to get here as soon as practical and arranged for it to happen. Upon arrival, I sent you the flowers and immediately had second thoughts. What if my presence caused you more pain and unhappiness? I couldn't bear that, my darling. And then, there you were, right in front of me at that kiosk, licking ice cream off your fingers with so much joy in your eyes, and it was all I could do to stop myself swooping in and kissing you." Miranda swallowed. "Nigel told me you'd demand answers, and he was right. I have given them as best I can. I know I am not forthcoming, I am trying. I promise you, I will continue to try as long as you let me." She picked up her glass of wine and sipped, giving Andy time to contemplate her words._

_"What happens when you go home? I know this shoot will not last forever as much as I wish for it." Andy asked._

_"I will wait for you, for as long as you need. I will not pressure you to return. We can Skype or email. Anything you want." Miranda's words were cut off as Andy took the wineglass from her hands_ and _put it down beside her own, pulled her close to kiss her softly. "Mm, I should thank your sister. I didn't tell you, but she emailed me." Andy gasped. "Her words reassured me that the relationship you had with Sofia was platonic, I will admit to being a little jealous. She also told me, although your parents weren't aware, she understood you cared about me."_

_"Jillybean emailed you?" Andy was amazed._

_"Yes. She admitted she may have been wrong about some things she said to you before Paris. That may be your hope for more wasn't impossible. That I, perhaps, returned your feelings." Miranda smiled softly at the brunette. "She's very perceptive, she examined the photos from Paris and apparently my feelings were a little more obvious than I believed. She was too late though. I was already halfway to Chile having already found out where you were."_

_"I'm so sorry she did that, I do not understand what she was thinking. God, she's an idiot." Andy huffed. "I'm so angry with her. Not because of what she said. But she ran from love, from Sofia. And she broke both their hearts. I thought she was braver than that."_

_"But didn't you do the same, my darling?" Miranda queried. She noticed Andy was about to argue and continued quickly. "I don't say this to hurt you. But you both ran from your feelings, you did so because you believed, in some small way, that it was hopeless, and I cannot blame you. I was careless and cruel with you. Jillian has her own reasons, and she has to find out for herself what a mistake she has made." Miranda brushed her fingers along Andy's jaw and watched as her eyes fell closed as she leaned into the touch._

_"I'm...I...Deep down, I know that." Andy sighed. "What I don't get is that she never mentioned Sof, it's like she had this whole other life I knew nothing about, and yet I shared with her my feelings and the hurt, she was my go-to when things were overwhelming, or if I needed to vent." Andy laid her head back and sighed. "I don't know why she'd stay. Her husband, Evan, he's a dick. She nearly let me talk her out of marrying him. He only wants in on the family business, hoping by marrying the daughter he'll get eventually make partner. But she found out she was pregnant and, well she has Isaac now."_

_"Children make you consider things differently, Andréa," Miranda advised her gently. "Look at my decision with Stephen." She smirked. "And now he's fifty years old and about to become a father with a twenty-year-old wannabe model."_

_"He must have seemed suitable?" Andy's eyes opened as she spoke softly, unsure if it was a topic Miranda wished to discuss._

_"He seemed that way, on paper." Miranda let her head fall against Andy's shoulder, hiding her eyes. "I met Stephen through a mutual acquaintance around eleven years ago. I was in the final stages of my pregnancy with the twins and feeling a little vulnerable. I was still with their father, albeit unhappily, so when Stephen sent flowers I asked him to desist and we did not see one another for a handful of years. Time passed and James and I divorced, not very amicably, although we have a resemblance of friendship these days for the twin's sake. I acted with blatant viciousness after finding him in my office with one of my assistants bent over my desk. He walked away with a busted lip after my wedding ring caught it when I slapped his smug face, she lost her job and any possibility of working in fashion. I got the apartment we shared on Fifth Avenue as part of the divorce, by then I had found he'd been taking women there and sharing my bed with them. I sold and bought the Townhouse. Shortly after settlement Donatella met me for lunch and arrived with this lolloping puppy she called Patricia. I experienced so much love immediately for that big fur ball and she is my shadow when I am home." Miranda turned her head into Andy's neck and inhaled the fresh scent of the young woman._

_Andy was stunned. Miranda was talking openly with her. It was something she never expected. "So how did you end up married again?"_

_Miranda settled between Andy's parted legs to face the ocean. Grabbing her glass of wine she chugged the contents before pouring another glass for herself and setting the bottle back down beside her before sitting back in the comfortable circle of Andy's arms._ _"I spent a few years casually dating, but no one ever set my heart on fire, and then I was reintroduced to Stephen, and he seemed nice. He was responsible, professional and charming and I thought it would be enough. He wooed me, Andréa, and I let myself fall for it. I thought he would be a good influence on the girls, a father figure when James is being lackadaisical." She chuckled. "I did not realise he would be a walking erection."_

_Andy couldn't stop the explosion of laughter at those words and she felt Miranda's shoulders shaking with her own laughter. Struggling to get herself under control she gasped for breath. "He...I...Oh Jeez, Miranda. He's a fool." Andy's laughter halted as she heard Miranda's sob. Turning Miranda to face her, she tilted Miranda's chin to catch her eyes. "He's an ass for doing that to you. I can't imagine why he would do that. You are stunningly beautiful and extraordinarily accomplished, Miranda." Andy shook her head. "I swear I would never do that to you." She let go of Miranda's chin and pulled Miranda close, resting her forehead against Miranda's. She rubbed her hands on her shoulders soothingly. "Do you want to finish that wine?"_

_"Acceptable." Miranda sniffed back the tears and let herself smile. "He's pushing for a quick divorce."_

_"Good. The sooner you are rid, the better." Andy whispered._

_"Do you want to get married, Andréa?" Miranda was curious about what the young woman wanted from life._

_"Are you asking?" Andy lifted her head and wriggled her eyebrows comically as a grin brightened her face._

_Miranda chuckled. "Wow, three days is all it took for you to go there."_

_They spent a few minutes chuckling together before Andy turned serious_. _"In all honesty, sweetheart, it's not something I ever planned for. I wasn't like Jill, who had organised every detail by the time she was fourteen, I never dreamed of a big white wedding with hundreds of guests I barely knew." Andy's smile widened. "If it happens, I want the only wedding I have to be meaningful, with just the people I love the most present."_

_"So you plan on just the one wedding?" Miranda asked._

_"When I get married, it will be for life, even if the relationship ends," Andy stated softly. "Only a true and beautiful love could even make me consider making that monumental commitment to someone. And with you here, it is you I see my future with."_

_"Good to know." Miranda husked._

_"I told you earlier what I hoped for. I meant it, love." Andy reassured her. "I want this, I want you, all you are willing to give me for as long as you wish."_

_Miranda swallowed. "Are you ready for bed?" She asked._

_Andy fidgeted. "Um...well...Um..."_

_Miranda grinned at how flustered the brunette was and reassured her. "To sleep, my darling. I believe neither of us is ready to take that next step." Miranda turned and caught Andy's eyes. "Though it will happen, that I can assure you."_

" _We'll finish that wine then I will let you take me to bed," Andy whispered._

_Miranda made herself comfortable, sitting between Andy's legs, her own legs laid across Andy's thigh. They finished the bottle in silence and placing their empty glasses on the floor, Miranda made to stand. Andy's grip on her tightened and she tucked Miranda's hair behind her ear before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Miranda's neck, charmed when a shiver broke out within the older woman. She continued to trail her mouth lightly along Miranda's jaw._

_Miranda turned and caught Andy's lips in a searing kiss, pressing herself closer her hands went to the back of Andy's hair and unloosened the Half-Up Braided Knot before running her hands through the waves as she marvelled over the silkiness. Her breath caught when Andy wrapped her arms tightly around her as she welcomed her tongue, greeting it with her own, deepening their kiss. Miranda kissed Andy harder, deeper, with a fervent need she'd never known before._

_Gentle but demanding, Andy could feel her body dissolving into Miranda's, whose fingers gripped her hair, pulling her as close as she could._ The _weight of Miranda's body on top of hers was something intoxicating, she wanted it to last forever, but couldn't breathe._

 _Breaking the kiss they both breathed raggedly as their chests heaved as they took in the air. Andy swooped in and placed a chaste kiss on Miranda's lips, as she pulled back she offered the older woman a large smile. "Bed?" She queried_.

_Miranda slid off Andy's knee and held her hand out for her to take, with a small smile. As Andy stood, Miranda entwined their fingers before scooping up Andy's phone and leading her to the bedroom._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"What are your plans after this?" Miranda asked curiously. They had checked out of the hotel after eating a hearty breakfast buffet and were on their way back to the city. They had been travelling in silence for thirty minutes.

"Well I have some money but I suppose I should start looking for a job, I heard a rumour there's a club reporter job going at The Mirror, it's a small paper but it would be a start." Andy shrugged. "I was also thinking before I return to New York, I should go to Cincinnati and have an honest conversation with my parents. And maybe smack sense into my sister." Miranda could hear the smile in her voice as she kept her eyes focused on the road ahead.

"You mentioned an honest conversation?" Miranda worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yea, I don't want them blindsided by Page Six when this gets out," Andy stated lightly.

"So you will tell them about us?" Miranda asked.

"Well, yes. Only if you are certain this is what you want though." Andy was suddenly uncertain "I wouldn't change a single thing about our time Miranda, but..." She trailed off. "...I'm scared. I don't want this to be all we have."

"I am scared too," Miranda admitted. "And I will support whatever decision you make in regarding your parent's. I hope they do not trouble you on account of me." She sipped from a bottle of water and sighed. "If they cut you off, you will have a family, my darling. The twins and I, well, we will love you and support you whichever way we can."

Andy smiled happily as Miranda relaxed imperceptibly. Extracting her phone from her pocket she launched her music app and hummed along to Sara Bareilles Love Song as Miranda smiled.

Fifteen minutes passed with Andy scrolling through her music. Miranda was laughing as Mm Bop played and Andy blushed. The slowing of the car had Andy looking up as Miranda pulled into a gas station. "I need to stretch my legs." She stated.

"I'll fill the tank. I can take over driving if you like?" Andy smiled softly.

"Acceptable." Miranda smiled.

Within ten minutes they were back on the road. Miranda had purchased potato chips, water and soda while paying for fuel and was scrolling through Andy's music. She turned slightly to Andy and watched her concentrating on the road as she scrolled. "Heart's Alone?" Andy shook her head. "Meredith Brooks Bitch?" Miranda smirked. "I may have to make that one my theme song. Andy chuckled. "Oh, I like this one. She selected a song and Mr Big To Be With You played quietly.

Andy laughed. "All that long wild hair and cheesiness." Her fingers tapped in time to the music. Unable to resist she sang along to the chorus causing Miranda's smile to widen. **_"I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too. Waited on a line of greens and blues. Just to be the next to be with you."_** She caught Miranda's eye and grinned. **_"Why be alone when we can be together baby? You can make my life worthwhile, I can make you start to smile."_**

They continued to travel, talking softly, laughing at some of Andy's more random songs, Bjork's Oh So Quiet and For All My Niggaz and Bitches by Snoop Dogg had Miranda in fits of laughter as Andy pretended to pout at the older woman's teasing.

Miranda moved to a playlist labelled M.P and scrolled through her breath catching. The song list had her stunned.

**Aretha Franklin - I Say a Little Prayer** **  
**Kelly Clarkson - Make You Feel My Love**   
**The Wonders - That Thing You Do**   
**Sarah McLachlan - I Will Remember You**   
**Michael Bublé - Home**   
**Rascal Flatts - What Hurts The Most**   
**Miranda Lambert - I Just Really Miss You**   
**Seether - Broken**   
**Sophie B. Hawkins - Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover**   
**Solomon Burke - Cry to Me**   
**Jennifer Paige - Crush**   
**Otis Redding - These Arms of Mine**   
**Fergie - Clumsy**   
**Faith Hill - Breathe**   
**Jordin Sparks - No Air**   
**Queen - Crazy Little Thing Called Love**   
**Van Morrison - Reminds Me of You**   
**Foreigner - I Want To Know What Love Is** **   
**Tommy James & the Shondells - Crimson and Clover** **  
**Billy Joel - Just the Way You Are**   
**Mama Cass - Dream A Little Dream Of Me**   
**Billie Holiday - I'll Be Seeing You**   
**Lifehouse - Everything** **

Andy glanced down and realised what Miranda was looking at. "It's not finished yet." She told the older woman softly.

"So it's a work in progress?" Miranda asked softly as she set it to shuffle.

"Mm, yes. I'm happy to tell you why I chose them." Andy smiled softly

"No, there's no need. It seems self-explanatory." Miranda sighed. "A crush, to love, to pain."

"The pain came from missing you, from my stupidity," Andy told her. "I'm happy you are here." She grinned as Fergie's Clumsy played and Miranda smirked.

**_The first time that I saw your eyes_ ** **__  
**Boy, you looked right through me, mmm, mmm**   
**Play it cool, but I knew you knew**   
**That cupid hit me, mmm, mmm** **

**_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'_ ** **__  
**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in love)**   
**You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'**   
**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in love)**   
**So in love with you** **

Miranda's smile blossomed and she couldn't help but laugh at the words. "Well..." Miranda drawled. "...This certainly explains something."

"Oh, be quiet, Miranda." Andy's wide smile belied the sharp tone causing Miranda to arch her eyebrow.

"Yes, Andréa." She smirked as the brunette chuckled.

"Hey, no stealing my lines," Andy asserted laughing.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They arrived back in the city after lunch, forgoing any stops at wineries after Andy explained she was still a little unsettled. As Andy parked the car outside the hostel, she witnessed Nigel rushing towards them, concern etched in his eyes as she stepped from the car to meet him. "Six, you should go to the hotel with Miranda."

"No, why?" Andy asked.

Miranda stepped around the car as Andy shook her head. "Nigel, explain?" She demanded as she clasped Andy's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Andy's head popped up before Nigel could speak as a familiar silhouette appeared. "Hey, Dad." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Six," Nigel stated sadly.

"It's not your fault, Nige," Andy whispered.

Miranda looked towards the building and followed Richard Sachs eyes as they looked down at their clasped hands in cold disbelief. As the man tore his eyes away, he caught Miranda's eyes. She was stunned by the coldness in them, she was so used to the warmth and expressiveness of Andy's that to be looked on with the same familiar eyes holding fierce contempt sent a shiver down her spine. She would not let this man intimidate her though.

"Come, my darling. Let's get you settled back in and deal with this." Miranda whispered softly. Andy's head snapped up and Miranda saw she was fighting tears. She squeezed Andy's hand again and offered her a gentle smile. "Let's get your bag, Andréa." She led them to the trunk of the car and grabbed Andy's bag, leaving her own.

Andy took her small bag onto her shoulder and still holding Miranda's hand moved towards the hostel's entrance. Richard stepped to the side to allow Andy to enter, leaving only enough room so she and Miranda must break contact. Holding the door he tried to push it to shut in the shocked face of the editor.

The door was wrenched open furiously and Carla let out a stream of Spanish at Richard. "¿Cómo te atreves, Señor? Tu comportamiento es inaceptable."

Richard mumbled under his breath as Carla turned and offered Miranda a smile. "Come, Miranda y Nigel. As always welcome."

Miranda smirked. "Gracias, Carla." She spoke quietly.

Andy caught the end of her father's words. "...No idea what filth she's spewing."

Andy looked up and translated quickly. "Carla asked how dare you? Then she advised your behaviour is unacceptable." Andy sighed. "I must agree. You have come into Carla's home and are throwing your weight around. It's not right Dad."

Richard looked down shamefaced. Deep down he knew his youngest daughter was correct. But he was furious when he noticed her holding that woman's hand as if it was perfectly normal.

Andy turned her back on her father entirely to catch Nigel's eye. "Nige, will you take my father into the sitting room, please?"

Nigel nodded quickly and led the older man to the sitting room as Carla spoke. "Coffee, Miranda?"

"Please." Miranda offered the older woman a small smile. She hadn't been sure about Carla at first, but she was warm and friendly and her support of Sofia and Andréa had opened her eyes to her goodness.

Carla turned to Andy. "¿Querí una bebida, Andy?"

Andy grinned. "Sí, por favor, un zumo de naranja." She caught Carla's eyes. "Dónde está Sofia?"

"Ella está con tu hermana y el bebé. Tu padre los siguió aquí." Carla sighed. "Matias fue a buscarlos."

"Bueno," Andy whispered, looking over her shoulder into the sitting room. She saw her Dad sat rigid in one armchair as Nigel sat back comfortably in another, his leg crossed casually over his knee, a wide smile on his face. Carla moved down to the kitchen leaving the two women. Will you come upstairs with me Miranda?" Miranda arched her eyebrow. "I don't want you to have to deal with him alone."

"Of course, Andréa." Miranda agreed. "Now will you tell me what you and Carla were discussing in rapid-fire Spanish?"

Andy nodded as she led Miranda up the stairs. "Carla told me Sofia is will Jill and Isaac, my Dad followed them. Matias has gone to get them. Carla should not have had to deal with him alone. He's fairly intolerant and..."

Miranda interrupted. "How did you end up so broad-minded?"

Andy smiled. "My Grandma. In her final years, I watched her whole perception of life change. She never turned her back on her religion but she became more open and accepting. It was great. She enforced the belief we should go out into the world with kindness and an open heart."

They continued to walk along the corridor side by side. Miranda contemplating all the questions she had for the young woman. As Andy stepped towards her bedroom, she peeked at the older woman and recognised she was deep in thought. When Andy unlocked the door she stood aside and let Miranda step into the room first.

Miranda's eyes lit up, she was stunned by the deep purple of the walls. Her eyes landed on the flowers she had sent sat on the bedside table. The single rose in full bloom she had given Andy on their first date was sat proudly front and centre. Glancing down she spotted Andy's leather-bound journal with her letter poking out from the pages.

Glancing up, Miranda watched as Andy dropped her bag and moved to open the shutters on the window, cranking the window open she welcomed the warm afternoon breeze. Miranda watched the breeze flowing through Andy's brown curls and her breath caught.

Catching the small gasp Andy turned and looked at the older woman, offering her a wide smile. She could see the open affection in Miranda's blue eyes. Advancing towards the older woman she entered her personal space and pulled her close for a chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" Miranda queried.

"Well, I...I..." Andy blew out a flustered breath. "...Well, it's in case this is my last chance to kiss you. I wouldn't blame you if, after this, you run in the opposite direction. I was supposed to do this my way, but it looks like the old boy has other ideas. It will not be pretty."

Miranda scoffed before pulling Andy back into her arms and kissing her back. "I am not going anywhere." She spoke between kisses. "I will not run away from this." Her fingers tangled in the curls at the back of Andy's head pulling her closer. "I will not give up easily, my darling." She deepened the kiss, running her tongue across Andy's full bottom lip and their tongues entwined as they pressed against each other tighter. Andy's moan had them breaking apart, gasping for air. "This is what I want. You are what I want. So very much" She pulled back to look into Andy's star-struck eyes. "It has been you since that first day in my office, Andréa." She admitted with a shy smile. "Looking back, I see it clearly."

Andy's hand came up to cup Miranda's cheek. "I love you, Miranda. Please do not doubt that."

"I don't my darling." Miranda sighed. Come on, we should deal with your father."

"Wait, just a sec, okay?" Andy whispered. Stepping back quickly she took the few steps to her bedside table. Pulling a small box from the drawer she moved back to the older woman and held it out shyly. "Here, for you."

Miranda took the box and flipped it open. She saw the Sterling Silver heart shaped dark blue Lapis Lazuli Pendant trimmed with green Malachite and her breath caught. "This is beautiful, my darling." Miranda was stunned at the intricate design of the pendant. Pulling the pendant from its box, she held it gently between her fingers. "Help me put it on, please."

Andy stepped up and took the necklace from between Miranda's fingers. Stepping behind Miranda she fastened it with nimble fingers. Placing her hands on Miranda's shoulders she brushed a kiss on the editor's head. "Thank you for staying, Miranda." She whispered.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Miranda turned and caught the sadness in Andy's eyes. "You have people who support you, my Andréa. Do not forget that in the face of whatever your father claims."

"I won't, I promise," Andy stated as Miranda pulled her from the room and towards the sitting room.

Richard was pacing when they entered the room. Andy spotted Matias and gave him a wide smile. "¿Como estai, Matias?"

Matias nodded toward her father and offered a rueful smile. "Más o menos. I have been better, catchai."

"I understand." Andy sat down, pulling Miranda down beside her. Looking at her father she spoke. "Why are you here, Dad?"

"For Jillian. She left Evan." Richard spoke firmly.

"Yesss." Andy buzzed, pleased that her sister was following her heart.

Richard frowned at his daughter's exclamation and obvious happiness at the news, especially when the older woman by her side smirked. "We knew you were in Chile but I did not expect to see you here with her." He gestured to Miranda.

"It's a small world," Andy stated. "Miranda decided it would be beneficial to have the Valentino shoot moved to Santiago."

"Yes, I am sure she did, no doubt to get you back in her clutches." Richard spat furiously.

"Excuse me?" Andy's fist clenched and Miranda saw her tense up.

"Well, why else would she be here but get you back where she can have you fetching and carrying like a little lapdog." His tone was sharp and Miranda decided she had heard enough. Pulling Andy's hands into her own, she smoothed out the tight fists and noticed when the brunette relaxed imperceptibly.

Looking across at the man she spoke, contempt dripping from her tone. "Mr Sachs, Andréa is far more than a fetching and carrying lapdog. You obviously have little faith in her abilities. She is an exceptional human being." Miranda's eyes filled with ice, and those in the room saw the Editor in all her glory. "I will not have you come here and disparage her in such a way, it is unacceptable."

"What do you care, to you she's just the smart, fat girl?" Richard seethed. "Andy, come on. Surely you aren't stupid enough to fall for all this. This woman doesn't care for anyone but herself. She proved that the night she was stuck in Miami."

"Dad, you don't understand." Andy had tears in her eyes. "Miranda is an excellent mother, and that night, I will freely admit, she was at her most Devilish. But I saw the woman behind the demands I somehow fly her out of a hurricane. The woman who did not want to disappoint her daughters, the woman that would do anything to show her pride in them, the woman that would do anything to protect them, even if it means turning her back on her own feelings. And those children, Dad, they are beautiful and high-spirited. They bring so much love and laughter to everyone's life, not just their mother's."

Richard sat back, in contemplation. "You actually love her and her spawn." He rubbed his jaw before letting out a harsh bark of laughter. "How?"

"You do not know Caroline and Cassidy and I will not sit back and listen to you say one word against those innocent children. They do not deserve your judgement." Andy saw Richard about to argue.

"But...but..." Richard stuttered.

"No Dad, you will listen to every word I have to say and you can relay this conversation to Mom." She took a deep breath. "I have let you trample over my feelings regarding my religious decisions and lifestyle for years, but no more. I will agree that Miranda is demanding and uncompromising but she is brilliant, passionate, and sensitive and she pushes me to want to be better. Tell me one thing, how could I give up on a love that has someone travelling over 5000 miles for me? Yes, for me, Andy Sachs, from butt fuck nowhere in the Midwest. How could I turn my back on the person who has given me her heart, so willingly, knowing I can break it? How could I ignore that sheer level of bravery? Tell me." She thundered. She didn't wait for Richard to reply but continued to speak heatedly. "I couldn't, Dad. It would be monumental foolishness and a decision I would regret for the rest of my life because I grew to love the woman I saw behind all those disgusting names the press throws around." Andy swallowed and untangling her hands from Miranda's leaned forward to where Carla had placed Andy's orange juice and a pot of coffee. Pouring coffee into a cup for Miranda she added cream and handed it to the older woman before gripping her glass of orange juice and sipping it slowly. She looked up and caught her father looking at her, his eyes were hard to read, and she saw Nigel leaning forward, enraptured with her words. Carla and Matias were sat back on the sofa, grinning at her. "You ask how I could love her, how could I not? I grew to love Miranda in a way I believed was impossible, and yet here we are, and I will not hide my love for her like it is some dirty little secret." Andy ran her fingers through her hair, her frustration palpable.

"You left Paris to get away from her," Richard stated.

"I ran from my growing feelings for Miranda, I left her stranded in Paris amid a storm of Paparazzi. But even running to the other side of the world did not make my feelings go away. In fact, I only made myself more miserable. I missed Miranda and the guys I've worked with for the better part of this last year. I missed New York. The smelly cabs and subway rides, the street carts and warm bagels spread with lox and cream cheese, the noise and the general hubbub that has been my life. When Miranda and I met again, here in Santiago, when I let myself see the truth of her actions and words, I could no more run from it than stop breathing." Andy sighed. "I know you don't understand this, Dad. And I know that you probably will not accept this, but this will not change. I am free falling into this, knowing Miranda will catch me."

"She will leave you broken." Richard hissed at his daughter.

Miranda leaned forward, her eyes icy. "That is where you are wrong. It is the family that refuses to accept her, that will leave Andréa broken. She will be loved beyond all measure by myself and my girls. She is adored by the people she has formed a relationship with, in the Fashion and Publishing worlds and also here in Chile. No matter where your youngest daughter goes, she generates immense loyalty and respect. And she is also loyal, respectful, gentle and kind in return. Andréa has a beautiful heart and the most amazing soul. In part, that is to do with her upbringing from you and her mother. Part of me wants to bow down at your feet in thanks that this beautiful woman was born, the other part of me wants to annihilate you, for calling my children spawn and for leaving Andréa feeling lacking for being true to who she is." Miranda watched as the man swallowed nervously. "You said you are here for Jillian, I do not know where she is but I hope, above anything else, she is proving to the beautiful young Chilean, who befriended Andréa unknowingly, just how much she is adored. I hope that Jillian follows her heart the way I have followed mine."

"Thank you, Miranda." Miranda looked behind her and saw Sofia holding hands with a petite blonde, whose green eyes were as expressive in as Andy's were. The young woman smiled, and she saw Andy's bright smile greet her in a different face. She shook her head and grinned back.

"Good afternoon, Jillian. Hello, Sofia." Miranda offered both young women a genuine smile before picking up Andy's hand between hers and giving it a squeeze. "I was just explaining a few things to your father, Jillian."

Jill's smile widened. "So I heard. Now, I think it is my turn to speak."

Miranda let go of Andy's hand and stood. Gesturing for Jill to sit, she perched herself on the arm of the two-seater sofa as the sister's hugged briefly. Sofia sat on the other arm and caught Miranda's eye over the sister's heads. "Thank you, Miranda." She mouthed.

Nodding once Miranda's gaze returned to the man opposite, waiting for Jill to speak.

"Dad, there is no reason for you to be here. I have started divorce proceedings against Evan, he had rescinded all rights to my Son." Jill let out a bark of laughter. "He's been cheating on me since I was seven months pregnant, with his secretary of all things. I caught him giving that perky little redhead his best moves over his desk two nights ago." Jill gave a rueful smile as Andy clasped her hand and Richard gasped in shock. "Evan and I make a good pair. In our unhappiness, we both looked elsewhere for the love we couldn't give each other. We cared, I will never say I didn't care for him, I had his child and married him. But he did not make my heart soar." She looked up at Sofia. "And then, shortly after Isaac was born I met someone. I was drowning in Tequila, and her beauty made my heart ache. I sensed this immense connection and let myself become smitten, and the more I got to know her, the more love grew." Jill looked across at her father. "You once asked what I had in common with Sofia. When I first met her, she reminded me of Andy, with her beauty, kindness, gentleness and the well-hidden fierceness. But my feelings were not the same for Sofia as they are for Andy, she was never like my annoying little sister." Jill smirked as Andy nudged her playfully. "It came to it that I couldn't wait to tell Sofia about my day, no matter how mundane it had been. She knew of Isaac's first tooth, first word, first steps, even before his father. She was there for some of them, spending time with us, caring for us. Sofia loved my Son, she loved me. And I let her walk away and broke both our hearts. I should have followed my heart." Jill looked at Andy. "You were right to call me stupid, Andy. I was a fucking idiot."

"Can I have that in writing?" Andy chuckled. They looked at each other and their light laughter eased the tension. "I've missed you, Jillybean."

"Me too Andy." Jill looked across at Miranda. "Sofia told me you arrived Thursday, Miranda?"

"Yes, I received your email. Although I was already on my way, thank you." Miranda smirked. "You gave me the kick in the backside I needed."

"Well, you're welcome, I think." Jill laughed as Richard stood.

Andy looked up at her Dad and saw him looking angrier than she'd ever seen him. Her grip tightened on Jill's hand. The playfulness disappeared as they watched their father turning red-faced. "I will not have two lesbians as daughters." He roared. "It's to'evah, an abomination."

"No Dad." Andy stood and looked at her father beseechingly. "The Torah considers a homosexual act between two men to be an abhorrent thing. There's no mention of the act between two women in the original texts. You may be thinking of teachings in the Talmud, but they are not right, it was even refuted in the Halakhah." She sighed. "Why can't you see that this is not a bad thing, Dad? Your children have found love. Love in any shape is no bad thing."

Richard spun around to face Sofia. "Are you Jewish?" He huffed as she shook her head before he turned to Miranda, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yes, I am." Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Although I never fully assimilated from the faith, I do not practice it. I found Orthodoxy to be quite restrictive. I would rather teach my children to live with an open heart and accept everyone's differences."

Richard stormed from the room and they heard the door slam shut. Andy winced and looked at her sister as Nigel stood and moved to start a conversation with Matias. "So where's my beautiful nephew?" Andy asked Jill softly

"He's having a nap." Jill grinned. "He'll be delighted to see his Dandy."

"I'm glad you're here, Jill." Andy looked between the Sofia and her sister. "But if you hurt Sofia, I'll never forgive you." She caught Sofia's eye and offered a smile before standing and stepping towards Miranda. "Hey, you. Are you okay?"

"Mm, I'm hungry." Miranda purred. "How does dinner at my hotel sound?"

"Acceptable." Andy grinned and pulled Miranda up by the hand. "Come help me find something to wear."

"Yes, my darling," Miranda stated happily as she was dragged from the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Their plans for dinner changed when Matias insisted he would do a barbeque. As Miranda hadn't experienced an ' _Asada'_ she was happy to accept. The invite was extended to the whole Runway conglomerate and Sofia mixed Pisco Sours and Borgoña while Carla made Mote con Huesillo for those who wanted non-alcoholic drinks.

Anne, Patrick, Serena and Emily's arrival was lively, but the other models had made their way to the Casino. As they made their way outside to sit around the pool, there was much laughter and chatter as Carla, Matias and Sofia welcomed the guests and the smell of barbequed meat permeated the air.

The other hostel guests seemed amazed by the editor and her loyal band of clackers along with the Hollywood actress and world famous photographer. There was a lot of noise and chatter as the Australians took Anne and Patrick under their wing and they played a drinking game.

Jill and Anne laughed hard when one young man was overheard calling Miranda a total MILF.

When Miranda raised her eyebrow expectantly for an explanation, it was all Andy could do to stop her own laughter. Trying to school her features she answered seriously as Nigel and Jill grinned.

"It is an acronym, Miranda," Andy explained.

"Well, I understand that, but what does it stand for?" Miranda was becoming exasperated by the lack of answers.

Everyone looked at Andy, unwilling to explain and experience the Editor's potential wrath. She sighed, leaning towards Miranda, she whispered the meaning. "It means, Mom I'd like to fuck, Miranda."

Miranda's eyebrows shot up, and she straightened her shoulders and glared at the young Australian. "My dear boy." Her tone was icy, and the man cowered from her ferocious glare as his friends smirked. "You seriously aren't man enough to deal with me." Her lips twitched as she battled a large smile. "However, I find the faith you have, in your ability to tame a dragon such as I, rather pleasing. I will take your words as a compliment."

"Th...they w...were meant as one," He stuttered. "You're gorgeous."

Miranda beamed before turning to Nigel. "I shall have to have a new plaque on my door. Miranda Priestly, Editor-in-Chief and MILF." The laughter at her comment was a relief, and the Runway staff were amazed when Miranda's laughter joined their own.

Jill stepped inside to check on Isaac knowing he was due to wake up, and if he slept any longer, he wouldn't sleep through the night. On her return she held the boy in her arms as he rubbed his eyes furiously, his eyes held awe at the number of people sat around and he hid his face in his mom's neck.

Andy stood and stepped towards her nephew. "Hey, Zaccy." She stroked the boy's dark hair from his forehead gently.

Dandy?" He queried.

Andy grinned as she met the little boy's curious eyes. "Hi, champ." She watched as the toddler looked at her, confusion clouding his eyes at the unexpected sight of his aunt. It took a few moments until he smiled and held his arms out to her, clenching his little hands to show he wanted her. She swooped in and held him over her head before pulling him down and blowing raspberries on his tummy as he squealed happily. "My beautiful boy, I've missed you," Andy stated bringing him to rest against her chest. She caught Miranda smiling softly at their antics and sat back down next to the older woman. "Zaccy, this is Miranda. Can you say hello?"

Isaac hid his face for a moment before peeking at the older woman, seeing her smile he smiled brightly. "Hello, Mwanda."

"Hello, Isaac," Miranda spoke gently as he tilted his head at her. It was a look she recognised from Andy and her smile widened.

Clambering over Andy's knees he made his way onto Miranda's lap and stroked the heart pendant at her neck. "Pwetty." He told her. Looking up into her eyes he tapped her cheek. "You pwetty too, like Dandy."

"Dandy?" She queried.

"Dandy!" He exclaimed happily. "Mine Dandy." He was bouncing on her lap and gesturing to Andy. "Gramma says Dandy fight a dwagon. Waaaawr." He exclaimed before shooting off her knee. "Me wanna be a dwagon." He turned around and looking Miranda in the eye growled at her.

The look she shot Andy and Jill had both biting their lips and trying not to laugh. Emily looked shocked and Nigel looked on amused. Serena let out a loud laugh causing Emily to glare at her in disbelief.

"Little one, we all know the dragon." Serena got down to eye level and looked into the little boy's eyes. "But your Dandy is special, she is the best dragon tamer of all."

"Dwagon tamer?" Isaac did not understand.

"Dandy made friends with the dragon. She helps the dragon spend time with her baby dragons and she keeps them safe."

"Dandy love dwagon?" His lip trembled as he caught Andy's eye and she nodded with a big smile. "Do dwagon and baby dwagons love Dandy?" Andy looked at Serena as if to say you started this, you fix it.

Serena looked up into Miranda's eyes and grinned a little before turning to the boy "Yes your Dandy loves her dragon and the dragon and her babies love your Dandy. We all need to be loved, Zaccy, even the biggest, most scary dragons."

"Me will love dwagon too." Isaac was serious. He looked at Miranda. "Mwanda love dwagon too?"

Miranda couldn't help but smile at the little Sachs. "Dear heart, I am the dragon."

He squealed and ran and hid behind Sofia's legs. "Gramma says dwagon eat lickle boy's for bweakfast." He clutched Sofia. "No! No let Mwanda eat me, Sof."

Sofia picked Isaac up quickly and grinned at him. "Miranda will not eat you, mi gordito." She grinned. "Your grandma does not understand, because no-one really does, that dragons are beautiful, even when they breathe their fire. In fact, their fire-breathing just bathes us in a warmth that makes us happy to know the dragon."

"Weally?" Isaac looked at Sofia seriously. "You not pulling Zaccy's leg."

"Mi gordito. Would I lie to you?" Sofia smiled at the boy.

"Nope, 'cause you love me," Isaac claimed as he planted a wet kiss on Sofia's cheek.

"Yes, I do, always," Sofia told him gently, holding him close. She placed him on Andy's lap and as he settled in gazing at Miranda, he put his thumb in his mouth.

Andy batted it away gently. "No thumb, Zaccy, do you remember what I told you about big boys?" She asked him.

He pouted and repeated Andy's words back to her. "Big boys no suck thumb, it bad for little teeth an' make Zaccy look like Goofy,"

Andy grinned as Jill scoffed. "Someone should have told you that, Andy."

"Well, I thought I'd save him the years of braces and you the orthodontic costs," Andy claimed happily.

"You had braces?" Miranda asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Yep." Andy groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"Frizzy hair, orthodontic headgear and glasses. She was a total dork." Jill grinned at her little sister who rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's better than the dodgy 80s perm and stonewash dungarees you worw well into the 90s." Andy grinned at her sister who huffed. As the teasing continued, everyone laughed at the one-upmanship the sister's displayed as Isaac's thumb made its way back into his mouth.

Miranda turned her blue eyes on him. "Isaac, do you understand why your grandma said dragons eat little boys?" He shook his head wide-eyed. "We make one exception for little children who look like Goofy." She offered him a warm smile and popped his thumb from his mouth. "It is a good job I did not know your Dandy back when she looked like Goofy, I'd have gobbled her straight up."

"You eat lickle goofy guwls too?" He whispered, stunned.

"Oh yes. Little girls and boys who look like Goofy are delicious." Miranda told him seriously.

"Me best stop then, hey?" He whispered. "Me no wanna be your next supper."

"Yes, dear heart. That would be for the best." Miranda smiled at Andy who was sat open-mouthed at the conversation between her nephew and the woman she loved.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The area was quieter than during the barbeque. Nigel, Anne, Patrick, Serena and Emily had left thirty minutes before, heading for the hotel bar. Sofia, Jill and Isaac were sat with Carla and Matias at the other side of the pool and the Australians tourists had disappeared to a local club. Miranda leaned back on the two-seater outdoor sofa with Andy curled in her arms, her head resting on Miranda's chest. She sipped a Pisco Sour and hummed. The sound reverberated in her chest causing Andy to glance up. "You sound like a cat, purring," Andy whispered, smiling up at the older woman.

"Mm, really?" Miranda smirked down at the brunette. "I suppose I am like a cat. Cat's don't give a shit." Miranda smirked as Andy gasped. "They are independent and content to be so. They appreciate how awesome they are regardless of the incompetence that surrounds them." She sensed Andy's shoulders shaking with her silent laughter. "They don't depend on outward affection to feel good. They are often demanding and indifferent," Miranda's voice turned soft. "But they are aware of their flaws and accept them. And finally, they are loyal to those that show them kindness."

"You seem fond of cats," Andy whispered.

"I love them, but I am allergic." Miranda sighed. "I always wanted one as a child." Miranda looked down to observe Andy's eyes shining with affection. "Now, I realise that my Patricia adores you. Are you an animal person?"

"I love dogs and cats." Andy grinned. "I had a Russian Blue cat with silver fur when I was younger. Shakespeare." Andy sighed. "My brother accidentally left the door open, he got out and was attacked by a fox." Andy sighed. "After that, mom stopped us from having more pets."

"All children should experience the joys of having a pet, my darling. Do you think Jillian would mind if we got Isaac a puppy?" Miranda smirked. "I was thinking a Saint Bernard."

Andy laughed. "Knowing that rascal he'd try riding it like a pony."

"Well he and his trusty steed could find themselves a dragon to tame," Miranda whispered. "That was quite the conversation he had with us all about his Dandy fighting a dragon."

Andy chuckled. "There was never any fight. My dragon captivated me from day one." Andy smiled softly up at the older woman and the smile was returned. Andy loved the moments Miranda let her guard down and offered her a genuine smile.

"Does Isaac have a speech impediment?" Miranda asked.

"He has rhotacism. He struggles with his R's. Andy spoke softly. "He'll come right, I did, and Jill does exercises with him to improve."

"The way he says dragon is rather cute," Miranda smirked. "I wouldn't have known you had speaking difficulties unless you count babbling as one."

"I had issues like Isaac, but on top, I had a stutter, the kind where words become blocked. I'd try to speak and no sound would come out," Andy sighed. "It was frustrating and sometimes embarrassing. I had speech therapy to rectify it. Jill knows rhotacism can correct itself by the time Isaac reaches five."

"Do you still struggle?" Miranda asked.

"Sometimes, yes. You've probably been privy to it more times than you realise. I usually close my eyes for a second, take a deep breath and try again." Andy told her snuggling again into her. "Many people assume I'm exasperated with them, and in a way I am frustrated, but mainly with myself."

"He is a beautiful boy, he looks very much like his aunt." Miranda placed a soft kiss on Andy's head and wrapped her in a tighter embrace. "I hope for Isaac's sake that his little impediment resolves itself. Children can be unusually cruel."

"Tell me about it." Andy sighed. "I hated school. Until then, I was unaware of my speech issues, My Mom and Dad didn't make a big deal, it was only once it affected my confidence, which made it worse, that they had me go to speech therapy."

"My darling, you are so strong." Andy looked up, eyeing Miranda curiously. "You speak eloquently, and passionately at least 90% of the time, it is true you babble when you are nervous, and sometimes you may have a block, but you overcome those with so much grace." Andy smiled widely as Miranda cupped her face. "And that beautiful smile."

Andy looked up as Carla stepped towards them, holding a throw. "Aquí, hace frío." She shook it out over the two woman and grinned. "Vamos a dormir ahora." She stepped back and waved at the two women. "Buenas noches."

"Night," Andy called across to the four adults and the now sleeping child.

"May I stay with you tonight?" Miranda asked.

"I could come stay with you if that would make you more comfortable, the bathroom facilities here are shared and..." Andy trailed off at the shake of Miranda's head.

"No, I like it here, I am comfortable here with you." Miranda looked her in the eyes. "I do not wish to miss one moment with you, Andréa."

"You won't," Andy promised as Miranda caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

They settled down into a reclining position on the couch, talking softly as they lay side by side, content to be wrapped around each other under the warmth of the throw. Andy kissed Miranda gently and gasped when Miranda's hand gripped her hips and pulled her flush against her and deepened their embrace, running her one hand up Andy's back as the other tangled in her hair. They spent a few minutes kissing lazily, taking their time to breathe and just connect.

As they broke for air Andy looked into Miranda's eyes and spotted the love in them, it took her breath away. "I love you, Miranda." She whispered.

"As I love you my darling." Miranda shivered slightly. "But I am getting a little cold. Will you take me to bed?"

"Yes." Andy husked.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda woke the next morning to slamming doors and thundering feet and groaned. The hostel was coming alive around her and she could hear the little squeals of happiness in the distance, from the little boy that looked so much like her Andréa. She stretched and pressed into the warm body next to her.

She considered the events of the previous night. They had stripped to their underwear before lying down. Andy had become emotional as she settled and the events of the day finally caught up with her and Miranda had held her close as she cried herself to sleep. She was deeply concerned about the sensitive young woman and realised she would do her best to make her life happy and complete if she was given the chance. She followed Andy quickly into sleep, her arms wrapped protectively around the brunette.

She observed hot lips as they descended on her breastbone and looked down to Andy peppering her skin with soft kisses. Moaning slightly, she adjusted and gasped when Andy's leg moved between her own.

"My darling..." Miranda trailed off as another moan was rent from her as Andy's lips found the sensitive spot below her ear.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Andy's smile could be heard in her voice and from the press of that beautiful mouth against her skin.

"I don't think...Oh, God." Miranda groaned and tried to untangle herself.

Andy scooted back. "I appreciate you aren't ready, I'm sorry for pushing."

"No, don't apologise." Miranda husked. "I love holding you against me, but I do not have the time to give you the uninterrupted attention you deserve. Valentino is due to arrive shortly."

"Okay." Andy sat up against the headboard and looked at the older woman. "Do you need clothes?" She asked nervously.

"My jeans should suffice until I return to the hotel, a clean t-shirt would be acceptable." Miranda let herself smile as Andy frowned, knowing the dilemma she was putting the brunette through. She could recognise Andy's mind reeling through the choices and dismissing them.

"Um, I have no designer t-shirts but my Northwestern one is clean," Andy stated worrying her lip between her teeth.

Miranda smirked. "Acceptable." She loved the thought of wearing something that held such meaning to Andy even if it was for a short time.

Jumping out of bed Andy searched through her bags and found the red t-shirt before handing it over shyly. "It's a little worn." She explained.

"It will be fine, my darling," Miranda told her.

Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them she noticed Miranda watching her carefully. "Um, I'll get you coffee." She stated.

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Clothes?" She reminded.

Andy blushed and a grin spread across her face as she realised just how under-dressed she was. Pulling a vest and a pair of boxer shorts out she shrugged into them effortlessly before padding quickly from the room.

Miranda heard her cell vibrating and sighed. She had a feeling it would be a long day. Grabbing it, she answered sharply. "Yes." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Emily, I do not care of Monique is unhappy with her dress, she will wear what we have discussed and nothing else." She listened intently as Emily relayed the message to the highly strung model and heard the heated response. She winced. "Tell her if she walks now she will no longer have an affiliation with the magazine, I will put the word out she is not to work for any Runway publication. In fact, she will be lucky to get a job whoring herself on the cover of Auto Universe, draped over some monstrosity of a car. She will forgo her fee and she will need to make her own way back to whatever rock she crawled out from. Now, do not disturb me for the next hour. That's all." Letting out a frustrated sigh she caught the movement in the doorway and looked down into soulful brown eyes. "Good morning Isaac."

He looked up at her and grinned. "You good at bweathing fire, Mwanda." He moved further into the room and noticed the t-shirt in Miranda's hands. "That Dandy's favouwite shuwt.."

"Is it?" Miranda asked.

"Yup, Nate twied to put it on once and Dandy gots weally mad. She was madder than a box of fwogs at him," Isaac whispered as if he was confiding in her. And maybe he was. Miranda tried to hide her smile. "I not think she gets mad at her dwagon though. She loves her Mwanda." Miranda grinned as he sat on the bed next to her. "What the baby dwagons like?"

"Here I'll show you." Miranda pulled her photos up on her cell and he scrolled through them.

"They pwetty too, but they only lickle guwls." He told her.

"Dear heart, that is the dragons magic. To everyone, I look like a lady and my babies look like little girls, but the dragon lives deep inside us. And few people hold enough magic to recognise the scales, wings and the tail." Miranda told him.

"Did Dandy see them?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Yes, I believe she has." Miranda caught Andy's eyes as she moved into the room. "Because your Dandy is magic too."

"Yay." He looked up at his aunt and smiled brightly. "Dandy!" He jumped up and down in his excitement. "You magic, Mwanda say so."

"Hi, Champ. If Miranda said so, it must be the truth." She ruffled his hair. "Does momma know you're in here?" She grinned down at the young boy.

"Nope, Zaccy heard momma say Mwanda was here, and me wanted to say mownin'." He looked a little shamefaced.

Andy handed Miranda a coffee and bent to kiss Isaac on the head. "Go on down to your mom and Sof, Zaccy. Miranda needs to get ready for her day." She was gentle with him.

"'Kay Dandy. Lita's making fwuit an' bacon an' eggs fow bweakfast." He grinned before scooting off the bed and charging from the room.

Andy shook her head. "Magic, really?"

"My darling, we all have a little magic inside us." Miranda sipped her coffee and her eyes fell closed as she hummed in pleasure. "And magic is everywhere." She caught Andy's eyes and grinned. "In fact, right now I am holding liquid magic in my hands."

Andy shook her head and grinned. "You can be ridiculous."

"I know, my darling. But at least I make life interesting." Miranda smirked happily as Andy laughed loudly.

"That you do. sweetheart." Andy grinned. "I'm just going to get a quick shower," Andy explained. Grabbing her towel and toiletries she rushed again from the room.

Miranda climbed out of bed quickly and located her purse, pulling the Pesos she'd won at the Casino from it she slipped them between the pages of Andy's journal and grinned. She considered Andy had brought immense luck into her life and she wanted to share her good fortune with just one person. She would text her later that day and ask her to arrange dinner. She appreciated Andy would choose something unique, and she realised sharing these new experiences with the brunette.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy had spent her morning updating her Resume and scouring the internet for vacant positions at New York newspapers. The job at the Mirror had finally been advertised, and she sent the Editor-in-Chief a snapshot of her writing, along with her resume and a well thought out cover letter. She hoped at least one of the four jobs she'd applied for would come to fruition. That afternoon she planned on taking Jill and Isaac to Cerro Santa Lucía.

Scanning her Facebook, she sighed at a friend request from Doug and Lily. Lily's words from the night before Paris rang out in her mind. She declined the friend request, unwilling to let herself be hurt again by her old friend. Doug had followed up with the friend request with a private message.

**_Andy,_ **

**_The word from home is that you're in Chile. My mom also told me that Jilly and Zaccy are also there. I hope you're having fun, but New York misses you. The fashion blogs and most social media outlets are stating a certain silver-haired Goddess is also in South America, instead of Barcelona. Coincidence? I think not. I hope the rumours are true although the thought of you and La Priestly just blows my_ ** **_mind._ **

**_I am so sorry for being such a butthead about your work. I missed you so much, and Lily and Nate were making it seem like you didn't care about us anymore. I let myself believe it. I didn't let myself understand that the change you were going through was just a part of growing up, I did not realise that my actions would mean you would feel alone in the world. I spoke to Jill a few days ago, when I was visiting my parents, and she gave me a stern talking to. When I bitched to my mom about it, she agreed with Jill. You have grown into an extraordinary woman, Andy, and I am so proud of you._ **

**_I hope you forgive me, if not now, then one day. You are still one of my favourite people in the world sweetie, and all I ever want is your happiness._ **

**_I love_ ** **_you_ **

**_Dougie x_ **

Andy grinned at Doug calling himself a butthead. It had been her nickname for him in High School when he'd spent a month impersonating the namesake from the popular TV show, much to their teacher's disgust. She accepted his friend request as a flurry of activity and a low voice caught her attention.

Miranda clicked her way through the foyer into the communal area, wearing a frown. Andy logged out of her Facebook and strode the three steps to meet the older woman. Looking over her shoulder she saw Valentino and Emily. He offered her a blinding smile which she returned as Jill led them towards the kitchen. Emily looked at them both and rolled her eyes. Looking down at Miranda she noticed her biting her lip. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" Andy asked, concerned. "Is everything okay with the shoot?"

"That infuriating woman." Miranda seethed. She caught Andy's eyes and saw confusion. "James's mother." Miranda took a deep breath. "She neglected to advise me that Cassidy had been in an accident. My Bobbsey is at the New Milford Hospital, with a broken ankle of all things. I need to return to New York and organise for her to come home, there's paperwork to sign and Murial does not have authority to do so, and James is in Japan. The other Emily called when the hospital contacted Runway looking for me. I cannot entrust my Bobbsey's care to the new Emily, they do not know her and..."

"Nor should you." Andy interrupted. "Do you want me to come with you? I can be packed and ready in fifteen minutes."

Miranda shook her head. "No, I...I mean...I would love it..." Miranda faltered. "But I cannot ask you to just drop everything for me, my darling. I told you I would wait for you, and I will. The twins and I will wait when you are ready to return to us. Reconnect with your sister and spend time with that adorable boy."

"But..." Miranda put her finger over Andy's lips.

"No arguments, Andréa. Please." Miranda pleaded, her eyes soft.

"It would not hurt for me to be beside you for this. You must realise that, Miranda. But if you insist on doing this alone, I have no choice but to understand." Andy's words were spoken gently as she cupped Miranda's elegant face in the palms of her hands. She swiped at a single tear and kissed Miranda's forehead. "I acknowledged you would have to leave, eventually. I hoped for a few more days, to show you I was serious about this."

"Promise you'll call me, Skype so I can see your beautiful face. Do not disappear on me again, Andréa Sachs." Miranda demanded.

"I promise." Andy fought against her own tears as she pulled Miranda close and held her tightly. "You hold my heart, Miranda Priestly." She tilted Miranda's face up to hers and bent to kiss her lips. "I love you, and I will be home soon. Just say the word if you need me, I will be there. I will always be there."

Miranda swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd never experienced such a bittersweet goodbye and was unsure of how to handle her swirling emotions. "I...I should say goodbye to everyone and..." Miranda untangled herself and stepped away quickly, making her way to the kitchen where she knew the family would be assembled.

Andy sat down on the couch heavily and put her head in her hands, trying to stop the flow of tears.

Giving herself time to get a handle on her emotions, Miranda stepped into the kitchen wearing her usual mask. Everyone looked towards her and she shrugged nonchalantly. "I need to say my goodbyes." Her voice was hoarse and each, in their own way, knew from that slight husk, Miranda was struggling.

Carla stood up and stepped towards the editor. "Tienes un alma hermosa, Miranda. Te deseo toda la felicidad."

Miranda snorted and grinned ruefully. "You realise I do not understand what you said."

Carla smiled back. "Beautiful soul, be happy."

Valentino and Emily looked at each other in disbelief, both were shocked at the display as Matias stepped beside his wide and pulled Miranda into a gentle hug, kissing both her cheeks. "You are welcome here anytime, and your daughters." He smiled softly. "It has been a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you," Miranda whispered.

Sofia made her way forward and smiled nervously. "When Andy told me about you, she lit up and I couldn't see why, but having met you I cannot see how she could not. May I give you a hug goodbye?" Miranda nodded and Sofia smiled as she stepped towards the older woman and pulled her into a hug. "It's been an experience," Sofia muttered cheekily, causing Miranda to chuckle. "I take it Andy's packing?" She asked as she stepped away.

"No, she is staying. I will not cause her shortening her time here." Miranda explained quietly. Jill blew out an exasperated breath and Miranda looked over at her, eyebrow raised. "You have something you wish to say, Jillian?"

"Did you ask Andy if she wanted to stay?" Jill asked.

Miranda bit her lip. "No, she offered but..."

"So you are just going to walk away." Jill hissed.

"Jilly, enough." Andy's voice came from the doorway, the fact she'd been crying was obvious. Valentino looked down and sipped the coffee while Emily looked away pointedly. Matias led Carla away, and they sat at the table.

"But Andy. I know you want to go home." Jill stated.

"How? Did you ask me?" Andy asked.

Jill looked down. "No." She breathed. "I'm sorry for assuming." She muttered.

Isaac's voice piped up from behind Andy. "Mwanda say bye-bye to Zaccy."

Miranda spun around and knelt on the floor as Isaac charged forward wrapping his arms around her neck and burying himself in her neck. She gasped as a kiss was planted on her cheek. "Goodbye, Isaac. Will you promise me one thing, dear heart?" Isaac leaned back and searched Miranda's eyes before nodding enthusiastically. "Look for the magic inside you."

"Zaccy pwomise. I wanna see the dwagon wings." Isaac said.

"Good boy." Miranda smiled at the little boy and ran her hand through his hair. "Now, take care of your Dandy for me, I trust no one else."

"'Kay Mwanda." He let go of the older woman and stood beside Andy. He placed his hand on Andy's and gave it a squeeze as he looked up at her.

Andy looked down at him and gave him a gentle smile. "Go sit down, champ, Your lunch will be ready soon."

"And then we go climb a mountain?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, champ. once you've had lunch, me, you and mommy will go climb that mountain." Isaac let go of her hand and ran towards Sofia, who scooped him up and walked him to the table, sitting him next to the fashion designer.

Miranda turned and nodded once to Valentino. "Are you ready, Valentino?"

"Sì, naturalmente." He stood gracefully and nodded to everyone. "Thank you for your hospitality." He offered everyone one of his bright smiles before gesturing for Emily and stepping towards the editor. "We shall wait in the car." As he passed Andy, he gave her a piercing look. "Miranda tells me you looked stunning in my dress. I am glad. Your beauty can only enhance my designs, Andy."

Andy blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Thank you. It was beautiful."

Valentino winked at her. "I may have had my final Paris week, but I will continue to design for my friends, you will wear something of mine again, Andy, that I promise, and hopefully I will see you bringing my design to life." He continued from the room, with Emily hobbling quickly after him. Both stepped out into the late morning sun.

Miranda clutched Andy's hand. "Will you see me out?" She wanted the last few moments in Santiago to be with the brunette and she doubted if she'd done the right thing by telling her to stay.

Andy nodded and led the older woman by the hand through the foyer towards the front entrance. Stopping she spun around and again pulled Miranda close. "I'll miss you." She husked.

"I shall miss you too," Miranda muttered. "Thank you for giving me this chance to make things right, my darling. I'm sorry..."

"Hey, no apologies. Phone me when you land, let me know Cass is okay. I'll worry otherwise." Andy stated. Miranda's lips crashed into Andy's desperately and she ran her hands up Andy's jaw.

To Andy, it seemed like Miranda was saying a forever goodbye with that kiss. And she hoped the sense of foreboding was in her own mind and was not a sign of serious portent. She broke the kiss gently, trailing her lips up Miranda's jaw and across her forehead. She kissed the editor's delicate eyelids and the bump on the bridge of Miranda's nose. With a final sigh, she caught Miranda's lips in a chaste kiss. "This is not goodbye, Miranda."

"No?" Miranda queried.

"No." Andy offered Miranda a bright smile, but there was sadness in her eyes. "This is just a see you later."

Miranda swallowed and nodded. "Acceptable."

Andy led her quietly to the front door and opened it. Stepping out, they walked hand in hand to the car and she held the door open for the older woman to climb in. Miranda slid into the seat gracefully and made to close the door, but found it held in Andy's firm grip. Raising her eyes she saw Andy's frown. "My t-shirt?" Andy queried.

Miranda couldn't help the wide smile. "In my luggage." She winked at Andy. "It will ensure your return to New York, after all, it is your favourite." She watched as Andy's frown turned into a smile. Andy shook her head as she closed the door, and Miranda wound down the window and blew her a kiss. Standing back Andy watched as the car pulled away.

In the car, Miranda pulled her purse onto her lap and looked down into it. Folded neatly on top of her usual items was Andy's red t-shirt. She was about to hand it back, but fear that this was just five days of fleeting madness had her wanting to keep it, a final memory of the beautiful young woman who held her heart. Pulling her sunglasses on she looked out at the traffic and swore she would keep the memory of these days alive for the rest of her life even if Andy did not return to her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They reached Cerro Santa Lucía, and its main entrance, on the side of Alameda, was a beautiful neo-classical building dating from 1903, with an imposing staircase and a water fountain with a large sculpture of Neptune.

She began the climb up the 230-foot hill of Cerro Santa Lucia with Isaac on her back and her sister by her side, trailing up a web of trails and steep stone stairs leading them through terraces, past an observatory and stumbling across surprise statues, scattered chapels and hidden gardens that offered an array of colour. They saw objects that spoke of the history of the country, ancient cannons and monuments of different characters.

Her heart ached for Miranda and she reflected on the time they had spent together. Jill, for once, knew to keep quiet, only remarking occasionally about their luck with the weather, the vibe of the city and the sights they captured as they climbed. Jill held Andy's camera and snapped photos.

As they reached the summit, and the Torre Mirador, Andy gasped at the sight, the tower offered them a reward for their climb, with breathtaking 360 degree panoramic views of the city which seemed to be an endless maze of towering apartment blocks, delicate church spires and colourful residential areas, the Andes mountains sat majestically in the distance. The only thing that could rival such a view was those she'd experienced at San Christobàl. Sofia had explained the tradition and peculiarity of Cerro Santa Lucía, every day, at precisely 12 noon, a cannon was fired. A tradition that had existed for over 100 years.

She wished Miranda was here. The park offered a surprising level of tranquillity in what was a bustling city. It was filled with gardens, flowers and waterfalls. Her every thought was of the older woman and her heart clenched. She would be in the air by now, on Valentino's jet, making her way, with Emily, to resume her life. Would the older woman drop that mask back into place? Would Miranda forget the beautiful moments they had shared? Andy swallowed a lump in her throat as Jill led them down from the Torre Mirador to some shade under wide trees and unpacked a picnic blanket and some water. "Sit Dandy."

Jill's voice startled her from her thoughts and she pulled Isaac off her back and set him on his feet, she walked him to the blanket and sat down, pulling him between her legs. His cheeks were rosy, and he looked around, his bright eyes following the people around them talking in various languages. He nuzzled into her chest and closed his eyes as Andy stroked his hair. He'd had a busy few days and Andy knew a small nap was needed to stave off a tantrum.

As Isaac settled against her, she looked across into her sister's eyes She saw the questions there and sighed. "Just ask me whatever it is you want to know, Jillybean."

"I heard your words to Dad yesterday, so why did you let her walk away without a fight?" Jill's questioning always made her feel like she was being cross-examined.

Andy frowned. "She said she did not wish me to cut my time with you and Isaac short for her." Andy frowned. "But part of me thinks she is giving me time to think and to walk away again."

"And will you?" Jill asked.

"No, I couldn't, not now," Andy whispered.

"Wow, is the sex that good?" Jill's tone was teasing.

"No, Jesus Jillian. I...we...I am not discussing that with you." Andy was embarrassed, and she was blushing furiously.

"You haven't..." Jill was amazed. "...I mean...I thought with being away on Saturday...And you seemed so close last night..." She shook her head. If she and Andy hadn't planned the afternoon, she would have put Isaac down for a nap and dragged Sofia off to their room for an afternoon in bed.

"We weren't ready," Andy muttered. "But I don't know if waiting was a mistake." Andy's head dropped. "What if this was just a minor indulgence for her?"

Jill snorted inelegantly. "Miranda does not seem the sort to have minor indulgences. You've said it yourself, multiple times, she plans for every contingency. She's not exactly spontaneous. Think about this logically."

"I'm trying, but..." Andy was interrupted by Jill's hand on her knee.

"Do not let the person, whose soul calls to yours, go. Do not give up on that kind of love, Dandy."

"How do you know it's that kind of love?" Andy was curious.

Jill smiled at her little sister. "Serena said something that resonated last night. She said you and Miranda gravitate towards each other, like two ends of a magnet. I watched it, to see how true it was Dandy. You are so alike and yet so different."

"Before I walked away in Paris, Miranda told me she saw a lot of herself in me." Andy shrugged. "Maybe that's what she likes."

"And what if is everything that's different that appeals to her?" Jill was playing Devil's advocate.

"Then I would be even more amazed by her than I already am," Andy muttered.

"And if you could do one thing what would it be?" Jill asked softly.

"I'd hug her with the intention of never letting her go," Andy admitted.

"Do not resist the sheer force that is love," Jill spoke emphatically, hoping her little sister would see sense.

"Is that why you came after Sofia?" Andy questioned. If Jill thought she was getting away with not telling her, after everything, she had another thing coming.

"Yes. When I saw the login from Charles De Gaulle, I was angry. Sofia had just walked away and..." Jill sighed. "...I was upset. I ran into Doug at Eden Park and he told me about Nate moving to Boston, Lily being angry at you, and him avoiding you. I gave him a piece of my mind." She grinned a little as Andy giggled. "I'd never told you about Sof, I wanted to, to have someone to confide in, but I was scared. When it first started you were anxious about your final year of college, you were planning on telling the 'rents about moving to New York. I didn't want to give you added stress, and a little part of me thought you'd judge me. Time passed, you got the job at Runway, and often seemed totally out of your depth. Then you spoke honestly about the feelings you were developing for Miranda. And once again I thought of telling you, but by then I didn't know how to broach it after all that time."

"So what prompted this? It's a big change and you aren't usually so spontaneous." Andy asked the question.

"I kept thinking about our conversation the weeks before Paris." Jill caught her eye. "I remembered you saying what you felt might be an impossible dream but you couldn't help but believe it could be a reality. You would not give up because you had somehow fallen in love with her, she made your heart soar. But then the night before Paris you left me that voicemail, you'd argued with Lily and Nate. You said you had nothing to offer a woman like Miranda and your feelings were hopeless. I knew the feeling, I felt that way about Sofia and in my fear I pushed her away. I watched Sofia's heart splinter. I let her walk away and returned home to my husband. But he wasn't there, I barely saw Evan for days, so I surprised him at the office, to lure him away from his work with dinner. I found him with his assistant Tina. As I mentioned yesterday he had her bent over his desk. Since Isaac, I can count on one hand the number of times..." She faltered. "...And not since I realised I was in love with Sofia." Jill looked down. "I arranged things with Evan so the divorce will happen. He has given up his rights as Isaac's father, he never wanted him, the pregnancy was an unexpected complication."

"I won't tell you I told you so..." Andy sniggered.

"But you told me so." Jill raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Once I'd thrashed out initial details with Evan, I finally checked Facebook again, only to find you missing from my profile. I had followed the Runway page on Facebook and saw the photos they posted of Paris Fashion Week. I noticed the way Miranda gazed at you, it was soft and her eyes held affection. Something I didn't expect to see, it gave me the flicker of hope you were wrong. I then ran into Sasha, you used to be on the debate team with her at High School. Over coffee, she showed me the most recent photos and the Tumblr blogs that had been trending. I was amazed when I saw you with Sofia, but it was like being punched in the chest." Jill looked embarrassed. "I booked a flight and packed. I left mom and dad a note telling them I quit. I explained I would get a divorce from Evan, and that I was joining you in Chile." Jill bit her lip. "I wrote to Miranda."

"I know, she told me," Andy stated. Jill looked up surprised, then shrugged.

I told her where you were, knowing she'd gotten her new Ahn-drey-ah to call and email mom and dad to find you. I told her if she asked you to come home you would be on the first flight to New York, what I did not account for, was Miranda coming here for you. She is a proud woman, Dandy. It is unlikely she will tell you how much she needs you."

"What should I do. sis?" Andy asked.

"Go home, Andy. Sofia, Zaccy and I will be here if you need us. Come for holidays, fuck it, grab that infuriating woman and her imps and move here permanently if that's what you want. Go get that woman and never let her go." Jill told her. "Don't be the stupid one, Dandy. Do you remember what Grams used to tell us?"

"With brave wings, she flies," Andy whispered. Catching her sister's gentle green eyes she smiled. "I applied for four jobs, small newspapers but I need to start somewhere. I will stay another day or two. I'll speak to Nigel about getting a ride back to New York with them."

"Little Sis. When you get to New York, I have one piece of advice for you." Jill grinned knowing her next words would shock her sister. "Take that woman to bed, make love to her and make sure she never doubts your feelings," Jill smirked as Andy blushed bright red.

"Oh God, Jillybean. Will you stop with the sex talk, I'm not fourteen anymore." Andy growled.

"Maybe not, but you still blush like you are." Jill laughed as Andy shredded grass and threw it at her, unable to stop her own laughter.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

The flight from Santiago had been long, her thoughts on the brunette she had left behind. Upon landing at Danbury Municipal Airport, she received the text that the driver Lauren had hired had been in a road traffic accident.

Growling out her frustration she felt a warm hand on her arm and turned to survey Valentino. "Come, Miranda, we will organise you a car and then I will travel on to New York with Emily, she will organise everything from there." He waved at his assistant and Emily and they put their heads together and combed the local area for a car. They couldn't come up with one with a driver, but Emily secured a hire car.

"Acceptable." Miranda murmured when Emily hesitantly told her. Valentino waved his assistant away to help Miranda with her luggage as the hire car was brought to her.

Sighing she adjusted the seat and set off the 18 miles to New Milford, Connecticut. The drive seemed to take forever rather than the 25 minutes she was driving and she was tired and impatient. She was left with her swirling thoughts of the moments she had spent in Chile with Andréa. She smiled softly at the memories of her dancing in Andréa's arms, of talking over dinner, of the fire that lit up her eyes when she was hurt or exasperated. Her quick wit, her taste in music that mirrored her own. Her Andréa had been a revelation, surprising her in so many ways.

Pulling into a parking spot she sighed and took her cell out of her purse. She fired off a quick text.

**_Andréa_ **

**_I have arrived at the hospital.  
If it is not an inconvenience, I will call as soon as I identify Cassidy is well._ **

**_M x_ **

The response landed almost immediately.

**_M_ **

**_Please remember one thing, you will never be an inconvenience.  
Call me anytime. Give the baby dragon's a hug from me. 1-4-3 x_ **

Miranda tried to decipher the last digits and grinned as it came to mind.

**_8-3-1._ **

**_There are 8 letters, 3 words and only 1 meaning.  
I will hug both my baby dragon's extra tightly for you._ **

**_M x_ **

She switched her cell off and slid from the car, pulling her small Gucci holdall with her. Her heels clicking on the road as she moved quickly towards the hospital entrance.

Entering the foyer she looked around and saw the unmanned desk. Stalking forward she pushed the bell, getting no response she kept her finger on it, tapping her foot impatiently until a nurse appeared.

The nurse sighed dramatically at seeing Miranda's impatience. "Can I help you?" The nurse asked sounding bored.

"I am here to see my daughter, Cassidy Priestly," Miranda stated.

"Visiting times are..." The nurse was curt.

"I do not care when the supposed visiting times are." Miranda interrupted. "I have travelled over 5000 miles, which equated to over 10 hours on a plane, to be here, at the advice of doctors at this hospital. I wish to visit my daughter, now." Miranda's tone was glacial, and she watched the nurse stiffen. Miranda tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk as the nurse clicked on her computer.

"Priestly?" The nurse swallowed.

"That is what I said, is it not?" Miranda raised her eyebrow.

The nurse became flustered. The name had sounded familiar, but it hadn't clicked until then she was dealing with  _the_  Miranda Priestly. Miranda watched as the nurse's whole demeanour changed. "Um, of course, Ms. Priestly." The nurse took a deep breath. "Through that door, third room in the right."

Miranda turned on her heel and marched through the doors. She shook her head in disbelief. The quicker she got her daughter home, the better for all concerned.

Walking into Cassidy's room she saw her daughter sleeping, mouth open, her leg elevated on pillows. Pulling a chair up to the side of the bed she brushed Cassidy's hair from her face gently, amazed as she always was by the silkiness. She couldn't believe she had produced such delicate beauties as her two daughters.

"Mommy?" Cassidy's sleepy voice caught her attention.

"I'm here, Bobbsey," Miranda whispered, cupping her daughters face.

"Is Andy here?" Cassidy's eyes searched the room for the brunette.

"No, Bobbsey." Miranda was stunned that Cassidy's first words were if the brunette.

"Oh." Cassidy's disappointment was clear. "We thought she'd come home with you, so we could be a family."

Tears sprang to Miranda's eyes. "Her sister and nephew are in Santiago." Miranda tried to explain.

"So she has chosen her family over us?" Cassidy asked.

"No, she wanted to come, she truly did. It was I..." Miranda couldn't stop the tears. "...I told her to stay."

"It's okay mommy." Cassidy tried to smile. "If she can't love us..."

"Cassidy Anne Priestly. You listen, Andréa loves us. I told her to stay to reconnect with her sister because they had a falling out, she doesn't have a family, Bobbsey, and her parents do not support her like I do you and Caroline." Miranda rested her head on Cassidy's hand. "Right now I cannot say when she will return to us, but I have hope she will come home, to us." Miranda raised her head. "Now, would you like to speak with her?"

Cassidy grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, if you are sure that's okay?" Cassidy was uncertain. "I miss her, mommy." She admitted.

"So do I, Bobbsey," Miranda stated quietly. She pulled her cell out and powered it on, rolling her eyes as a slew of emails landed.

Connecting to Andy, she listened to it ring out before it was answered breathlessly. "Sweetheart, I thought it would be a while before you called." Andy's voice held a smile.

"Cassidy would like to speak with you," Miranda told her. "I'll put you on speaker." She fiddled with the cell and placed it between her and Cassidy. "You are now on speaker, my darling."

"Hey, Cass. Your mom said you broke your ankle? Are you okay?" Andy asked. They could hear the brunette settling comfortably.

"My foot will be in a cast for six to eight weeks. I'm okay though, the physiotherapist taught me how to use crutches." Cassidy told her. "Mommy said you wanted to come home, but she said no. You should know not to listen to her."

Andy's laughter erupted on the line causing both Priestly's to smile. "Have you ever tried saying no to your mom? She says jump I ask how high."

Cassidy giggled and Miranda rolled her eyes. The older woman acknowledged there was truth in the comment. "My darling, I may have been wrong to tell you to stay. I did not enjoy seeing my daughter's disappointment when she realised I was alone."

"Oh." Andy's voice was low. She hadn't expected that admission. "Well, I plan on being in New York sooner rather than later, someone appropriated my favourite t-shirt and is holding it to ransom."

Miranda smirked and Cassidy looked confused. "Andy, do you love us?"

"I do Cass," Andy told her. "I love you, Caro and your mom so very much."

"Good, we love you too. Will you tell me a story, Andy?"

Andy sighed. "Sure thing, honey. Would you like to hear a Chilean story?"

"Oh yes, please," Cassidy whispered.

"Okay. So it is said the famous English sailor Sir Francis Drake buried amazing jewels and treasures all along the coast of what is now the Region of Valparaíso. That's somewhere your mom took me at the weekend. Anyway, in 1578, Drake was the first European to find Guayacán Bay, and it became popular for pirates who looted the area for Spanish galleons. Legend says many people have searched for the treasures in Guayacán and that all of them have died."

"Really?" Cassidy's eyes were wide.

"Yes, and according to fishermen, the most unbelievable treasure hides in the Laguna Verde cave, which is accessible from the city of Valparaíso. One entrance is said to be on Valparaíso's Esmeralda Street, but it is guarded by a monstrous goat. The goat is said to have enchanted a young girl, and whoever dares to free her from the spell will risk terrible suffering."

Miranda saw Cassidy's eyes becoming heavier, but she was still awake. "Wow. Do you have any more stories?"

Miranda smiled softly as Andy chuckled. "If I tell you them all, I'll have nothing to tell you when I get home, honey."

"Just one more, please Andy." Cassidy pleaded.

"Okay. I'll tell you the tale of Rapa Nui, that's Easter Island to you or me." Andy's smile could be heard. "This tale tells the story of the beginning of the world." Her tone was light and soothing. "It is believed when there was nothing on the earth and everything had yet to be created, an argument occurred among the spirits. A mighty spirit who lived in the air imposed his will on the weaker spirits, who wanted to start a revolution. And so the mighty spirit transformed them into mountains and volcanoes. Those who repented were turned into stars." Miranda listened to the comforting voice of her Andréa as she weaved images in their minds. "The mighty spirit changed the spirit of his son into a man and cast him to the earth. The man spirit was left dazed, and his spirit mother, feeling sad, opened a window in the sky so she could watch him." Cassidy's breathing evened out and she let out tiny snores as Andy continued. "Then, the mighty spirit took a star and transformed it into a woman so she could accompany his son. To reach the young man, the woman had to walk barefoot, but she didn't get hurt because the mighty one made grass and flowers to grow along her way. She played with the flowers, and when she touched them, they became butterflies and birds. And the grass that her feet touched turned into an enormous jungle. The couple met and found the world was beautiful. It is believed in the daytime, the mighty one watches them through the small window in the sky, which is said to be the sun. At night, the spirit mother watches them through her window, and she is said to be the moon."

Miranda picked up her cell. "You have lulled my daughter to sleep." She whispered. "Thank you, Andréa."

"Anytime, sweetheart." Andy sounded pleased. "Now would you like a bedtime story?" Andy's tone was teasing and in the background, she overheard Nigel, Anne and Serena's laughter as Patrick cussed in French.

Miranda stalled, suddenly uncomfortable. "You should see to your guests. I am sorry that I took you away."

"Miranda, I am on the patio, everyone else is in the kitchen. Sof and Jill extended the invitation, and I had planned on meeting with Nigel for drinks, they're discussing my much-needed makeover. Jill has photos of me from before Runway and..." Andy stalled hoping Miranda would continue to speak with her "...I was about to go to bed when you called, I was going to write in my journal and read another chapter of my book while waiting for your call. These last twelve hours have been so long and I've wanted to talk to you so much, Miranda." Andy decided she needed to be honest. "I miss you already, and...I'm...I should have insisted on coming home with you, I'm sorry but that's the truth. Jill is already driving me insane. All it took was an hour for her to be my annoying, nosy older sister."

Miranda smirked. "And what, pray, did you tell her?"

"Nothing, I was too busy blushing, and trying to get her mind out of the gutter," Andy whispered. "God, she's insufferable."

Miranda chuckled. "I wish I could view the photos Jillian has, I'm sure they would be illuminating."

"More like embarrassing," Andy muttered. "I should let you go, it is getting late and I'm sure you went straight to the hospital." Andy sighed. "Are you staying there?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I planned on it. There is a couch that looks unappealing." Miranda sounded tired. "Will you...well, will you tell me a Chilean story or something?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

"On one condition," Andy told her softly.

"Anything, Andréa." Miranda would give the woman the world if she would only stay on the phone with her longer.

"Kick your heels off, settle on that uncomfortable couch and close your eyes." Andy requested. "I'll just head up to my room."

Miranda stood and bent over Cassidy, placing a soft kiss on her head. Heading to the couch she eased her heels off and sighed as she reclined. "Okay, I'm settled."

Andy chuckled. "Well, that was easier than I expected." Miranda could detect the soft padding of Andy's feet as she moved quietly, she assumed she was barefooted. She caught the snick of the door as it closed behind her and a muted gasp. "Miranda. I have to ask, did you leave something for me in my journal?"

Miranda rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I forgot it in my rush to get home." She admitted. "I was meant to ask you to arrange another dinner. You mentioned at Los Canallas that you believed you should have booked us somewhere more glamorous, but I need you to realise that I was happy in that little restaurant, with the news clippings and random artwork on the walls. I was happy because you were looking at me, in the candlelight, with fire in your eyes. At that moment, I knew real contentment, for the first time in a long time there was no pressure to be anyone but myself."

"Well, I'll just have to set it aside and take you on a date when I return to New York. If you are still willing?" Andy was hesitant, not wishing to make an assumption.

"I would like that very much, my darling," Miranda whispered. "Now what tale are you going to tell me?"

"I thought I could read you some poetry," Andy told her. "I'd like to leave the tales and urban myths for Caroline and Cassidy."

"Acceptable." Miranda husked. She was not used to having someone exhibit so much consideration for her girls.

"Okay." Andy let out a nervous breath and read in Spanish.

 _"Quítame el pan, si quieres,_ **(Take bread away from me, if you wish,)**  
_quítame el aire, pero_ **(take air away, but)  
** _no me quites tu risa._ **(do not take from me your laughter.)**

 _No me quites la rosa,_ **(Do not take away the rose,)**  
_la lanza que desgranas,_ **(the lance flower that you pluck,)**  
_el agua que de pronto_ **(the water that suddenly)**  
_estalla en tu alegría,_ **(bursts forth in joy,)**  
_la repentina ola_ **(the sudden wave)  
** _de plata que te nace."_ **(of silver born in you.)**

Miranda sighed happily as Andy continued to lull her into a relaxed state.

 _"Mi lucha es dura y vuelvo_ **(My struggle is harsh and I come back)**  
_con los ojos cansados_ **(with eyes tired)**  
_a veces de haber visto_ **(at times from having seen)**  
_la tierra que no cambia,_ **(the unchanging earth,)**  
_pero al entrar tu risa_ **(but when your laughter enters)**  
_sube al cielo buscándome_ **(it rises to heaven seeking me)**  
_y abre para mi todas_ **(and it opens for me all)  
** _las puertas de la vida._ **(the doors of life.)**

 _Amor mío, en la hora_ **(My love, in the darkest)**  
_más oscura desgrana_ **(hour your laughter)**  
_tu risa, y si de pronto_ **(opens, and if suddenly)**  
_ves que mi sangre mancha_ **(you see my blood staining)**  
_las piedras de la calle,_ **(the stones of the street,)**  
_ríe, porque tu risa_ **(laugh, because your laughter)**  
_será para mis manos_ **(will be for my hands)  
** _como una espada fresca."_ **(like a fresh sword.)**

"I love how you recite." Miranda husked sleepily.

 _"Junto al mar en otoño,_ **(Next to the sea in the autumn,)  
**_tu risa debe alzar_ **(your laughter must raise** )  
_su cascada de espuma,_ **(its foamy cascade,** )  
_y en primavera, amor,_ **(and in the spring, love,)  
**_quiero tu risa como_ **(I want your laughter like)  
**_la flor que yo esperaba,_ **(the flower I was waiting for,)  
**_la flor azul, la rosa_ **(the blue flower, the rose)  
**_de mi patria sonora._ **(of my echoing country.)**

 _Ríete de la noche,_ **(Laugh at the night,)**  
_del día, de la luna,_ **(at the day, at the moon,)**  
_ríete de las calles_ **(laugh at the twisted)**  
_torcidas de la isla,_ **(streets of the island,)**  
_ríete de este torpe_ **(laugh at this clumsy)**  
_muchacha que te quiere,_ **(girl who loves you,)**  
_pero cuando yo abro_ **(but when I open)**  
_los ojos y los cierro,_ **(my eyes and close them,)**  
_cuando mis pasos van,_ **(when my steps go,)**  
_cuando vuelven mis pasos,_ **(when my steps return,)**  
_niégame el pan, el aire,_ **(deny me bread, air,)**  
_la luz, la primavera,_ **(light, spring,)**  
_pero tu risa nunca_ **(but never your laughter)  
** _porque me moriría."_ **(for I would die.)**

Andy listened as Miranda's breathing evened out in sleep and smiled as she finished the poem. She listened to the older woman's deep breaths. "Sí Miranda, ríete de este torpe muchacha que te quiere. Laugh at this clumsy girl who loves you, but I hope you realise one thing, she will love you forever."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy disconnected the call once she knew Miranda would not wake up and got herself ready for bed. She was scrolling through her Facebook and Page Six Online, which had somehow discovered Miranda's return to the States to be with Cassidy. There was a small mention of her time in Chile, but the reports mentioned no details other than she had been completing a shoot for a future issue.

A light tap on the door sounded, looking up she called out. "Come in."

Nigel poked his head around and grinned at the sight of Andy in her boxers and vest. "Well look at you with those long tanned legs." He smirked as Andy rolled her eyes. "I can understand why Miranda did not wish to leave you this morning. The beach time did you both wonders. I thought she would tear Monique's throat out with her teeth."

"She'd have deserved it from what I gather. I mean, what kind of brainless moron make demands of Miranda Priestly regarding fashion choices? The woman's a fucking nincompoop." Andy hissed.

Nigel laughed loudly and moved more fully into the room. "I could do with your help tomorrow if you are willing?" Nigel grinned as Andy gaped. "You'll be paid for it, of course."

"But, why?" Andy stuttered.

"Serena will be busy with hair and makeup, Emily is back in the States with Miranda. Jocelyn was supposed to come with us, but decided she would be better off auditing the closet when Miranda gave her the option." Nigel sighed. "Patrick will need a hand with setting up the lighting, which I will help with. You understand what Miranda will approve of, you have a rapport with Anne and possess a good eye for detail. Plus we may need a runner and I know your music choice will be exemplary."

"You just want me doing your fetching, admit it," Andy smirked as Nigel sprawled out beside her on the bed.

"I will admit to no such thing." Nigel grinned. "So have you spoken to Miranda?"

"Yeah, she arrived and made her way straight to the hospital, she's staying with Cass for the night." Andy noticed when Nigel winced. "What?"

"You haven't seen Miranda when she's had an uncomfortable sleep. She's an even bigger devil." Nigel told her. "I remember one time Caroline was rushed to hospital with flu, she didn't leave her side, and she was a nightmare."

"Ah, well, she seemed comfortable enough when she fell asleep," Andy smirked.

"So you are telling me she fell asleep while on the phone to you? What magic did you weave?" Nigel chuckled.

"I just...well, she must have been tired." There was no way she would tell Nigel she had been reciting Neruda to the editor. "I was telling Cass Chilean Urban Legends."

Nigel continued to guffaw. "You really are the ultimate dragon tamer." Nigel chirped. "Just wait until I tell Emily you told them a bedtime story."

"Well after that first disastrous night with the book Emily asked why I didn't just climb into bed with Miranda and ask for a bedtime story." Andy grinned shyly. "I can't imagine a better way to fall asleep than to Miranda's voice." Andy bit her lip as Nigel roared, trying to stifle her own laughter. Both their shoulders shook with their laughter and Nigel swiped at his eyes.

"You obviously wanted to talk to me about something, I don't think you came up here, away from the free-flowing booze, to offer me work," Andy spoke softly.

Nigel turned on his side and looked at the young woman. "I asked Miranda, in Paris, if she loved you. She said yes."

"I know," Andy whispered.

"I showed her your letter," Nigel admitted.

"I was told about that too, Miranda said she did not leave you much choice." Andy smiled gently.

"We all have choices, Six." Nigel sighed. "That's the great thing about life."

"Where are you going with this, Nige?" Andy asked.

"It would break her if you left. If, after this, you decided this wasn't what you wanted. Miranda has thrown her heart out there, and she is unsure if you'll be there to catch it." Nigel detected the fire in Andy's eyes and felt somewhat reassured. "You appreciate how guarded she is, you understand how difficult she can be. I need you to tell me that this is what you want."

"Nigel, I cannot make promises about future, because the relationship is between me and Miranda, and she may come to want different things. Miranda is all I want, she is all I can always envision wanting. I don't want this week to be all I have, Nige, I want a chance at a future with her. You listened to my words to my Dad. How much more reassurance do you need I will never intentionally hurt her?"

"I'm sorry, Andy." Nigel took a few breaths. "It's just that she's expressed uncertainty, multiple times. She wonders what she can offer you. I told her that her heart would be enough because you would cherish it."

"If you told her that not believing it was true, what kind of friend does that make you to her? If you believed it was false in in any way that would have been unnecessarily cruel." Andy told him forcefully.

"When I said it, I believed it. But then you stayed here." Nigel countered.

"I stayed because she told me to. And I wish, more than anything, I'd ignored her. But I did not want to enforce my presence on her, Nigel." Nigel saw Andy's tears and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Six." He whispered.

Andy looked into his eyes. "Do you think it'll be possible for me to get a ride back to New York with you?" Andy asked.

Nigel's lips quirked. "Yes, Six. New York needs you and I recognise Miranda needs you. She was relentless in her search for you." Nigel grinned. "Jill mentioned you applied for a few jobs, do you need anything from me?"

"Not unless you can kick someone into giving me a chance," Andy stated. "I can't comprehend how the last nine months have prepared me for the real world."

"Do you want me to speak with Greg Hill over at the Mirror? I dated his brother a few years back." Nigel grinned. "It ended amicably."

"An amicable breakup? I didn't think there was such a thing." Andy teased. "I applied at the Mirror, I don't know if I'm what they're looking for. I mean, I won that competition for college journalists..."

"He'd be a fool not to hire you, and I'll happily tell him so," Nigel claimed.

"Thanks, Nige, so what time am I needed tomorrow?" Andy asked.

"Well, with no La Priestly snapping at our heels. 9 am should be sufficient. I'll pick you up at 8:30 am." Nigel kissed Andy's forehead. "Now, I will round up the crew. Get some sleep, Six. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks for looking out for Miranda, Nige. You realise I love you, right?" Andy whispered as Nigel straightened up.

"What's not to love?" He smirked happily as he left the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy woke up early, having gone to sleep shortly after Nigel had left. Pulling up her cell she read a response from Greg Hill at the Mirror, inviting her for an interview on the coming Friday.

Sending a quick confirmation she grinned. She would hold off on telling Miranda, not because she did not want to share the news but because she wanted to be successful without the editor's interference. She needed time upon landing to prepare, and she hoped Miranda would understand.

Rushing to the bathroom, she showered and prepared for the day.

She was ready by 8 am and was sat in the kitchen eating toast and drinking coffee when Jill and Sofia met her. "Where's Zaccy?"

"At the market with Màma and Pàpa," Sofia told her. "So, you are up early. What's your plan for today?"

"I'm helping with the shoot." Andy grinned.

Jill raised her eyebrows when at her words, but Sofia gave her a warm smile. "Nigel was telling me they had permission to shoot at the Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes and Palacio La Moneda."

"Really?" Andy was stunned. She was aware they had gained permission for the outdoor shoots across San Christobàl but had been unaware of the new locations. The previous day had been spent at Santa Lucìa and Barrio Concha y Toro. She had listened to the shop talk the evening before but had paid little attention, her mind had been on Miranda.

"It will be a chance for you to see more of Santiago before you leave." Sofia's smile widened as Jill scowled.

"What's up Jilly?" Andy asked gently, noticing Jill's frown.

"Are you sure returning so quickly is a good idea?" Jill asked.

Andy smiled happily. "Well I have a job interview on Friday at 11 am, so I think New York is somewhere I need to be."

Jill's jaw dropped but she couldn't deny her little sister's happiness. Wanting to celebrate with her she pulled Andy into a hug. "Congratulations, Dandy." Jill grinned. "You'll knock 'em dead."

Sofia sat down as Jill stepped back from the embrace and poured them all coffee. Andy sat opposite Sofia and she saw the concern in her eyes. "¿Qué onda?" She mouthed.

"Luego," Sofia muttered as Jill placed the coffee down.

"¡Buena onda!" Andy nodded in agreement, she would do what she could for Sofia, to bring the happiness back into her eyes.

She sipped at her coffee as she watched the time tick away slowly. As she finished, she heard Nigel's laughter from the street and Isaac's loud exclamation. The clattering in the foyer had her standing up and moving to the door where she saw the Creative Director and her nephew. Carla and Matias entered behind the hyper child who had a balloon attached to his wrist. Both looked flustered as Nigel grinned good-naturedly.

"Morning, guys." Andy grinned as Isaac ran towards her. "Look, Dandy. Lita got Zaccy a wed balloon." He smiled widely. "Lito made funny voices with the blue one."

Andy laughed and caught the older couple's eye. "It sounds like you had fun at the market."

"Yes, my new Grandson is a delight." Matias smiled down at the little boy. "Come mijo, we make breakfast." He gestured for Isaac and Carla followed with a grin as Isaac shouted to his mom about his morning adventure.

She watched as they made their way past her to the kitchen. Looking at Nigel she smirked. "Do I have you to thank for the interview on Friday?"

Nigel looked at her blankly. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Six." The twinkle in his eye gave him away, and she punched his arm lightly.

He pretended to be hurt. "You are an ass sometimes, Nige, but I don't know what I'd do without you." She smirked. "I'll just say my goodbyes."

"Take your time. Patrick is a little slow this morning, he cursed that last Pisco Sour." Nigel told her. Her loud laughter echoed through the foyer as she made her way back to the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

She knew Nigel's favourite part of completing a shoot was the shoots themselves. He had put together a sketchy mood board for the shoot when the destination changed, but it was not ideal. They were completing a lot of the work off the cuff. As Creative Director, Nigel was in charge of the shoot, but he was happy to have Patrick take the lead and do what he did best. Because he appreciated Serena's eye for detail, he was happy for her to use her own creative ideas to help bring the spirit of the shoot to life.

When they arrived Serena was already styling the four models, knowing she could then focus on Anne for the 30 minutes to the hour it would take to get her flawless.

Andy set up her iPod on Nigel's portable speakers and set her Motown playlist going before running off to grab healthy snacks and drinks. She understood they would be needed to keep everyone energized, to get the best from the models as they showcased Valentino's clothing, accessories and footwear. The locations were imperative to making the shoot work, and she knew the day would be fast-paced.

On her return thirty minutes later, Andy had been given a quick rundown of the day as she helped Patrick and Nigel set up the lighting at the museum. Patrick understood that with fashion, the lighting, hair, makeup and post-processing made the image. But his equipment ensured he could make the most of the opportunity. His DSLR Camera had changeable lenses, switching between a 35mm and 50mm lens as required. After a discussion one evening, she knew of the benefits of the standard 35mm lens because it gave a good working distance. It allowed him to get close, but not so close he made the model's anxious.

After nine months she acknowledged that shooting fashion photography was no small feat. There was a lot of research involved to find the right models to photograph and then posing them. It was her job, at Patrick's request, to manage the models. She knew she would have difficulties, some models were perfectly friendly but Monique Clements was known to be difficult and she had made her disdain of Andy clear on multiple occasions. Working with models was always a little daunting, but she would do what was required for the shoot to be finished.

"Oh look, it's Miranda's lapdog." She heard Monique's words as she entered the space set aside for hair and makeup. "Hey Andy, rumour has it you left Miranda high and dry in Paris." She called out.

Andy frowned. "It is true I quit, I am here now as a favour to Nigel and Patrick." Her frown disappeared and was replaced by a smile as Serena pulled a brush through Monique's hair roughly and she hissed.

"Watch what you are doing." Monique seethed at Serena before turning her eyes back to Andy. "You must be so proud having to sleep your way to the top. Tell me, how did you thaw those frosty La Perla's off the Snow Queen?"

"Shut up, Monique." One of the other models gasped, horrified at the words.

Andy caught Serena's eyes as she ran the brush roughly against Monique's scalp causing her to gasp again. "I wouldn't know about sleeping my way to the top, Monique," Andy explained, her tone syrupy sweet. "Maybe it would be different if I wanted to make my way to the top of the fashion industry, but I have no inclination to do that. I am not like someone here who has sucked and fucked her way through 70% of the hetero fashion photographers in the U.S and Europe, including the married ones, only to end up a middle of the road skank whore, whose beauty is fading quickly." Andy caught the eyes of the naturally tall-and-thin blonde. "Rumour has it you even propositioned Teller, and he did not exactly let you down gently." Andy's lips quirked. "How did that feel when he told you he found you ' _distinctly uninteresting_ '?" Andy's smile widened. and she caught Anne's chuckle from behind her. Monique was fuming, she could see it in the set of her jaw and the glint in her eyes. Continuing to glare at the model she continued sweetly. "Frankly, you are free to say what you like about me, but I will provide you one warning, just one." Her eyes turned cold and her voice was firm. "If I ever hear one disparaging comment from you about Miranda Priestly, I will end you."

"So you'll run off and tell your girlfriend. Boohoo." Monique was scathing.

"Oh no, I wouldn't tell Miranda, although I would love to see her tear strips off you before she blackballs you from the industry entirely," Andy turned away disinterested but caught the model gaping at her words from the corner of her eye. "I have a list of photographer's and modelling agencies memorised, that's the great thing about having worked for Miranda, the contacts I made and the goodwill I generated from being a decent human. I will ensure everyone knows of your unprofessional behaviour and disrespect towards Miranda. I will do the work gladly to save Emily the hassle and I will enjoy knowing no-one in New York will touch your skank ass." The women in the room could feel the heat of Andy's anger coming off her in waves, and most were stunned. Andy turned away and stalked quickly out of the room, her head down and jaw clenched.

She failed to see Anne with her cell phone out capturing the whole thing on video before sending it quickly. Seeing Serena's raised eyebrows the movie star and grinned. "Emily." Anne mouthed. Turning to the model she spoke loudly. "Um, Monique. I think you should apologise to Andy."

"No way am I apologising to that fat cow." Monique stood up and gestured for Anne to sit.

"Fat? Well, I am the same size, so that makes me fat too. I thought the movie business was bad, it's good to discover the movie business isn't as vile as the fashion industry." Anne sat in front of Serena. "You realise most women don't look like the models we see so often in the media, many of us are distinctly average and just because you are pretty on the outside it doesn't mean you have to be ugly on the inside. Now, Serena, it's time to get this show on the road and make me beautiful."

"You are already beautiful, as is Andy." Serena blushed as Anne caught her eye and grinned.

"I'll not tell Em you said that," Anne said teasingly.

"Thank God. She was not amused the last time I told Andy she looked good." Serena grinned at the memory of the brunette in the Chanel boots.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was furious and was glad Cassidy was not around to see her breathing fire. Having received the video from Emily, she made the call to her assistant demanding for her to contact the agency and remove Monique from her list of acceptable models. She was tempted to call Nigel to have her removed from the shoot.

Looking up she saw Caroline standing hesitantly in the doorway of the hospital, shock clear in her gaze. "Hello, Bobbsey. Are you going to stand there all day?" Caroline charged and Miranda stood to clasp her daughter in her arms. Pulling Caroline into her arms, it stunned her to find the young girl crying.

Caroline leaned back to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry, mommy, about what I said about Andy."

"I know, Bobbsey," Miranda reassured. "There have been a lot of changes to your life, and I understand how your disappointment could cloud your judgement."

"Where is Andy? Is she getting coffee or with Cassidy?" Caroline asked.

"No, Bobbsey. Andréa is still in Chile, she is helping with the shoot and her sister is there, she will return to us when she is ready." Miranda told her. "Now, dry your eyes. Cassidy should be back soon." She looked towards the door, expecting to see her ex-other-in-law. "Where's your grandmother?"

"Parking the car," Caroline smirked. "She was worried about disrupting your work."

"My work is secondary to my daughters, maybe that is a fact I should remind your grandmother of." Miranda's eyes held fire.

"I wish Andy had come home with you. You looked happy in the photo she sent." Caroline muttered.

"I was happy, I was glad to have found her." Miranda looked down at her cell as it chirped. She was distracted by a text from Emily.

**_Miranda_ **

**_I received a call from Greg Hill from the N.Y Mirror asking for a reference for Andréa.  
Do you want me to send the usual?_ **

Miranda rubbed her nose. She had hoped for better for her Andrea but acknowledged she had to start somewhere, and preferably with no signs of favouritism. She fired off a quick text.

**_Emily._ **

**_I will deal with it this afternoon, but I want you or the other Emily to find out when they expect to interview her._ **

**_That's all. M.P_ **

Miranda looked up as Caroline sat on the edge of Cassidy's bed, she was watching Miranda hesitantly. "What is it, Caroline?"

"Does that mean you and Andy girlfriends now?" Caroline asked.

"I suppose, for lack of a better word, yes, Andréa is my girlfriend," Miranda stated softly.

"And you should be ashamed of yourself." Muriel Wainwright-Hamilton, the twin's grandmother, stood in the doorway, glaring at Miranda. "A young girl, half your age. What are you thinking, Miranda?"

Miranda rolled her eyes at the older woman. She often thought if the woman hadn't coddled her son as much he may have made a semi-reasonable husband. Instead, James was spoiled, he got what he wanted, when he wanted, and when he didn't he sulked like an unruly toddler. His tantrums, when he believed he wasn't getting what he wanted from Miranda, were legendary at Runway. He could not handle disappointment, he was lazy around the house, he was easily overwhelmed by the simplest of things, he had a false sense of entitlement he hid when they dated and he was cruel when he didn't get his way. He'd admitted when she had found him with her assistant it was because he knew it would hurt her. It was certainly the final straw in the disaster that was her first marriage. "Good morning, Muriel," Miranda smirked as the woman pursed her lips. "I do not have to explain my life choices with you, however, what I am thinking of is my heart. She makes me happy and I love her." Miranda smiled as the thought of Andy popped into her mind. "And she loves me, and my girls."

Muriel was stunned, she hadn't seen Miranda smile like that since before her marriage to her son, James. She was aware she ruined her boy, but she hadn't been able to stop herself. She felt so blessed to have a child after many failed attempts. Looking at Miranda she allowed a small smile to form. "I am aware the twins are fond of their Andy, she is all I have heard of this last two weeks." Murial searched Miranda's eyes. "Andy must be an extraordinarily special young woman."

"She is remarkable," Miranda whispered.

"I shall buy myself another hat, ready for the next nuptials," Muriel stated with a sly smile.

Miranda snorted inelegantly. "Infuriating," Miranda told her.

"Oh, I know my dear." Muriel smiled as she stepped into Miranda's personal space and pulled her into a hug. "It is good to see you happy, Miranda. It has been far too long."

"Thank you, mom." Miranda pulled away. "But do not think you are forgiven about the lack of update regarding Cassidy."

"My dear, I was here with her, along with Caroline. You realise there are rules about mobiles." Muriel stated, staring pointedly at the cell in Miranda's hand.

"Mom, you should understand by now that those silly little rules do not apply." Miranda chuckled, she enjoyed her sparring matches between herself and the older woman. Her cell buzzed. and she looked down to see Andy's name.

**_M_ **

**_Please talk me out of killing Monique.  
The woman is a f**king nightmare._ **

**_I miss you x_ **

Miranda chuckled at the words and typed furiously.

**_My darling_ **

**_Please remember you are adored by so many.  
As an FYI orange jumpsuits are something few people can get away with._ **

**_I love you x_ **

Her cell chimed again, and she smirked at the words.

**_M_ **

**_Do you know how much I laughed at that? Thank you._ **  
_**It's good to know orange will never be the new black.**_  
 _**I'll ask Anne to pull me away if the urge to throttle becomes too much.**_

**_1-4-3 x_ **

Miranda blushed when she noticed Muriel and Caroline watching her closely, amazed by the sparkle in her eyes. Arching her eyebrow as she waited for the questions she could see in their eyes. Her cell vibrated in her hand as Muriel asked the question. "When is she coming home to you?"

Miranda looked down and saw the new message from Emily. "Friday." Miranda was stunned that the young woman hadn't told her. Looking down again, she read Emily's text fully.

**_Miranda_ **

_**Andréa's interview is set for 11 am, Friday.** _   
_**I spoke to Nigel, she is planning to fly back Thursday morning.**_   
_**I have not told you this though, obviously.**_   
_**She wanted it to be a surprise.**_   
_**Monique will not be attending the rest of the shoot today.**_   
_**The agency has pulled her from Santiago before Andy kills her.**_   
_**I have told Andréa orange would be an unsuitable colour for her.**_   
_**Ginger isn't something just anyone can pull off.**_

Miranda laughed out loud at the words as Cassidy returned to the room. Catching her daughter's eye, she smiled widely. "Shall we go home, Bobbsey's?

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Andy had decided she would spend her last day in Santiago with family, but upon waking up she found Jill had taken Isaac out with Carla and Matias, leaving her and Sofia alone. Chatting over coffee, they decided to take a day trip, with Sofia organising everything only telling Andy she would need her bathing suit. She would not say where they were going.

They set off in Carla's car and barely spoke as they sipped coffee from travel mugs. They headed southeast away from the city on a winding road that ran alongside the Maipo River. As the car climbed uphill Sofia spoke quietly. "Do you believe Jill wants to be here?"

Andy mused on the question. "Jill is stubborn, and sometimes a little insensitive and opinionated but she will only do what she wants. She is here, Sof, for you. She knows she could make a good life with you, a life filled with love and laughter. You may even get her to lighten up a little." Andy turned slightly in her seat to study the woman. "Are you pleased she is here?"

"I love her. But more than anything else, I want her to be happy. Sometimes it is hard to tell." Sofia stated.

"She is lucky to have you. Jill and I were always very different. She can be guarded and insecure but she loves fiercely, and she loves you, Sof. Of that I am certain. The other day, when we went to Cerro Santa Lucía, her mind was on you. She wished you were there or she could be with you here. You bring her a peace I've never witnessed."

"Miranda reminds me very much of Jill, they are of a similar disposition," Sofia stated, smirking. "It is probably why you handle them both well."

Andy laughed. "Jill's harder to handle than Miranda." She turned serious. "You seemed upset yesterday, and it concerned me."

"She said she doesn't know if she wants to stay in Chile. She wants me to go back to the States with her." Sofia admitted.

"Then she is a bigger idiot than I thought," Andy muttered. "If it was me, if you were Miranda, I would stay and build a life away from all the crap. We have a family who does Not accept us, we need to be where we can create the family we want."

Both women turned silent and considered their futures. Andy recognised hers was in New York. Sofia hoped she could convince Jill to stay.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The car continued to climb the Andes to the valley of Cajón del Maipo. Andy wound down the window and captured photographs of the breathtaking sights as they travelled.

She admired the lush vineyards and orchards they passed and wanted to stop at every roadside stall selling homemade goods, closing her eyes she relaxed as the breeze from the open windows swept around her. When she opened them, it amazed her to find herself amid barren mountainsides and jagged snow-drizzled peaks.

They reached Embalse El Yeso Reservoir and Sofia brought the car to a standstill. Setting out on foot they explored the area. Sofia explained the Reservoir was formed by the damming of Yeso River, making it a major reserve for Santiago's fresh water. They took in the amazing scenic views and Sofia took photos of Andy surrounded by the stunning vistas. The turquoise waters of the reservoir were a stark contrast to the snow-capped peaks of the Andes Mountains around them and they struggled to capture the contrast. Andy glimpsed condors, foxes, eagles, and other local wildlife and her joy had Sofia relaxing.

Sofia lay out a picnic of fruits, cheeses, and sandwiches, and they ate within view of the reservoir, enjoying the peace of each other's company. They found there wasn't the need for conversation, but they still used the time to get to know one another better. They had much more in common than they imagined.

Back in the car, they continued along the mountain road to San José de Maipo. They walked through the picturesque main square lined with tiny shops and cafes and explored the central plaza and shopped for souvenirs made by local artisans. They both enjoyed its laid-back atmosphere and Sofia taught her about the town's history and adobe-style architecture. They stopped off for empanadas and coffee when Andy stated she was tired and hungry. Sofia laughed and told her their day was nowhere near over.

Continuing their journey they arrived at the Colina Hot Springs and took a short walk across uneven terrain to arrive at the thermal hot springs. They stripped quickly down to their bathers and entered the hot water to soak their aches and pains away while marvelling at the alpine landscape and breathing in the brisk mountain air.

Andy closed her eyes and planned the conversation she wanted to have with Jillian upon their return to Bellavista. "What do you want from your future, Sof?" Andy asked softly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They were silent on their return to the hostel and Sofia searched for Jill and Isaac as Andy set up camp on the shared PC. She pulled the photographs off her camera and fired off an email to Caroline, Cassidy and Miranda before opening Google and searching.

Her main plan was to show Jill that staying in Santiago would not be a mistake. Reading quickly she learned Chile had the most advanced medical care in Latin America, with a good public healthcare system. The country also has a good reputation for practising successful preventative medicine. Chile was also one of the easiest places in the world to start a business. The economy was stable and low crime rates helped classify it as one of the most "advanced" developing countries in the world.

"What you doing Dandy?" Jill's voice carried across the room.

"Just researching," Andy stated turning to catch her older sisters eyes. "You should stay in Santiago, and I hold all the information you need."

"How long did it take Sofia to tell you?" Jill spat furiously.

"Jillybean, don't you dare." Andy stood up and grabbed Jill's hand. She pulled her onto the sofa. Searching her sister's eyes she spoke. "Sof trusts me enough to talk to me, something you used to do, too." She saw the fear sparking her sister's eyes. "I understand moving to another place is daunting. Jeez, New York was like another country compared with Cinci. But you and Zaccy can make a good life here, with Sof, Matias and Carla."

"I appreciate that. But what about you, Brad, mom and dad? Aren't I doing you a disservice by running away?" Jill was teary-eyed.

"No, Jill. You would do yourself a disservice and Sofia too. Mom and Dad know where you are should they reconsider their attitude. I can't speak for Brad, but I want you happy. Sofia put her life on hold for almost a year after finishing her studies, trying to show you how much she wanted to be with you." Andy sighed. "She left because you gave her no other option, but she would need to come home, eventually. You cannot expect her to give up her life, the business she is building to start again in Ohio."

"What about my career?" Jill asked the one question Andy had the answers for.

"You haven't practised law since Isaac's birth. You were barely out of Law School when you found out you were pregnant. You cannot practice Chilean law on an American J.D, but you could study here and get the Chilean equivalent before beings granted permission by the Supreme Court to practice. It would take you five years and then you would need to do six months of pro-bono work for the state." Andy swallowed. "As a foreign lawyer, you can provide legal advice on international laws. You can work with local firms as a consultant or translator. You can make a difference here, Jill."

"And what of immigration. They won't let me stay." Jill muttered.

"It is easier for you to stay here than it would be for Sofia to gain residency in the U.S," Andy told her. "Anyone can apply for a temporary residency visa. It will permit you to work or study in Chile for up to one year. You must write a letter explaining the reasons for your application, it would be submitted with the rest of the documents and they can extend it for an additional year. But after two years you need to apply for permanent residency or leave the country. By that time, identify if staying here, if building a life with someone you truly love, is what you want." Andy pulled Jill into her arms. "Santiago is a good place to build a life, you will possess love and a family. I cannot stress the importance of that. You understand how strained things were between me and the parental unit. I have been alone for many years, but for you, it will be different. For you possess Sofia, who loves you more than the world, there is Carla and Matias, who will support and love you and Isaac as if you belonged to them, and you will still have me, Miranda and the twins. There will be a place with us in New York, should you ever need it? A continent apart does not make us any less of a family, Jill. What makes us family is being held close in one another's hearts, and no matter what the distance I carry you with me."

Jill snorted out a laugh, causing Andy to smile. "God, you are so fucking soppy, I do not understand what Miranda sees in you."

Andy grinned. "Neither do I, but someone's gotta love me."

"You realise I love you, right?" Jill blushed. She and Andy had always got on well, they had been each other's confidantes through adolescence, and although she wasn't always expressly demonstrative, she cared for her little sister.

"I know Jilly," Andy spoke softly. "But promise me, no more secrets." She pulled away from the hug. "And do not hurt Sof. She is a good person, and people like her are hard to find."

"There is only one other," Jill whispered. "I'll miss your face when you leave."

"Is that why you asked if it was a good idea to return so soon?" Andy's lips twitched as she saw Jill nodding. "You told me to go home, the day before." Andy clarified.

"Yeah," Jill breathed. "But then I realised how much I missed you, and..."

"And you got scared?" Andy asked. Jill nodded again. "Gimme a sec, do not move, Jill." Andy rushed from the room only to come clattering back a minute later. Sitting back down she handed Jill a small rectangular box. "I picked this up for you today." Andy smiled as Jill lifted the box open and saw the single silver angel wing on a chain. "I assumed you could do with the reminder," Andy told her softly. "Sofia has the other wing." Andy found her sister's arms wrapped around her and ran gentle hands in soothing circles on Jill's back as she whispered reassurances to her. Looking up she saw Sofia watching them and gestured her over. Untangling herself from Jill she handed her to the Chilean who took up where she left off, with reassurances of a future filled with love.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The shoot was over but she had heard nothing from Andréa since the evening before and queries from Nigel had amounted to nought, leaving Miranda frustrated. Clicking through the house she checked her cell again and frowned. She had full signal and her battery was at 80%. Moving to the den she couldn't help the smile that formed when she saw her Bobbsey's. They had sprawled out on the wide leather sofa discussing Andréa's return and the plans they had to bring her further into their lives.

Sitting in her usual chair she pulled her Macbook onto her knee and opened her email client. She saw the flurry of messages and grinned to see Andy's name at the top of her unread messages

**From: fine-and-dandy-andy**  
**To: editor-at-runway  
** **Subject: Today**

_**Hi sweetheart,** _

_**I am so sorry for my lack of updates today. I woke up this morning to find that Jill had taken Isaac out with Carla and Matias, it left me and Sofia twiddling our thumbs until Sofia took me up the Andes mountains. It was great but guaranteed I was incommunicado.** _ _**The photos attached will show some of the stunning sights I saw today, but at each step, I wished you were there with me. I missed you.** _ _**I will send another email shortly. There are things I need to research and will fill you in when I learn more.** _

_**I love you, Miranda.** _

_**Yours always.** _

_**A x** _

As she read another email pinged.

**From: fine-and-dandy-andy**  
**To: editor-at-runway  
** **Subject: RE: Today**

_**I spent the early part of the evening doing research because Sofia told me that Jill wanted to return to the States.** _

_**I had a chat with her, and she's scared. Jill is not one to admit to such things but I understand her. She is not one to do things spontaneously, and I think her trip to Santiago has thrown her off balance. She is looking for a contingency plan and I provided her with a few, she can apply for temporary residency and work as a translator for legal firms, or she could study Chile's equivalent to the J.D. I guess she is considering my words, I hope so, for both her and Sofia's sake.** _

_**When I gave her a few gentle home truths, she called me soppy and told me she didn't understand what you saw in me.** _ _**Shall I tell her it's my rocking bod in couture or my taste in music that caught your attention?** _

_**Here's a photo of me in the hot springs I visited today. I hope you like it.** _

_**I'll hopefully speak to you soon. I hope the girls are keeping you entertained and that both the Emily's are keeping the incompetence to a minimum.** _

_**I'll never tire of telling you this, I love you.** _

_**A x** _

Miranda smiled. Her Andréa could really do the impossible. She hit reply and worried her lip between her teeth as she typed.

**From: editor-at-runway**  
**To: fine-and-dandy-andy  
** **Subject:** **RE:** **RE:** **Today**

_**My darling,** _

_**I must admit to missing you too and I promise to never weary of hearing you tell me you love me or seeing it in writing.** _

_**As an F.Y.I, my girls are brainstorming ideas for your return. They may just kidnap you and keep you with us, a move I cannot say I am against.** _ _**I must provide warnings. Please prepare yourself for the musical extravaganza's, the zoo, Coney Island and, oh dear God, they mentioned Disney World for our annual vacation. I hope I can trust you not to allow them to inflict Disney on me?** _

_**I adore the photo of you in the hot springs, you look very relaxed. We could really heat them up exponentially. Next time perhaps?** _

_**I took the day off today to settle Caroline and Cassidy at home, but they will definitely be back at school tomorrow. Cassidy is getting around on her crutches admirably. I am looking forward to Nigel and Serena's return. Each time I spoke to Emily today she has provided me at least one dramatic sigh and mutterings of 'I love my job.'** _

_**It will soon be time for supper and I promised the twins Indian food. Tomorrow's dinner will be one of Cara's healthy home-cooked dinners. For Friday night, depending on their father, it may be pizza from Nick's. I hope I get to speak with you tonight. I miss your voice.** _

**_I love you too,_ _Andréa._ **

_**Yours always** _

_**M.P x** _

Miranda still wondered why the young woman had not told her of her impending return or job interview, but she was unwilling to spoil the surprise. Her Bobbsey's understood to act shocked when Andréa eventually arrived. Tomorrow would be a long day, but she had plans. She had secured Andréa's apartment key from her superintendent after she threatened to have Andréa break her lease. Cara would dust, change the sheets and stock the fridge on Miranda's request. She had been sure to include a pint of Triple Caramel Chunk, Mint Chocolate Chunk and her own favourite Coffee Coffee BuzzBuzzBuzz. Miranda had spoken to her friend Douglas, and he had agreed to say it was he who had stocked cleaned the apartment.

She thought back to her meeting with the young man that afternoon. Frankly, Douglas had seemed amazed when she wound down the window of the town car and offered him a ride home as he left his office. She watched him carefully as he straightened his loose tie and stepped around the car, sliding into the seat next to her.

"I need your help, Douglas," Miranda stated, refusing to beat around the bush with pleasantries. "Have you heard from Andréa since Monday?"

"Um, yes, she messaged me on Facebook, she sent me a Butthead meme." Douglas's words were stilted, but he saw Miranda's lips quirk in amusement.

"Did she tell you she was coming home on Friday?" Miranda asked.

"You aren't supposed to know." He screeched. Miranda winced as he sent her an apologetic look and rubbed the back of his neck. "She'll kill me if she thinks I've told you." He advised her carefully. "I've not always been as supportive as I should be."

"I am aware," Miranda spoke quietly. "But her renewed acceptance of you tells me that maybe I can also place my trust in you."

"So what do you need?" He asked. It was the first time he had been in close quarters to the editor, and her attitude with him left him stunned. There was no sign of her usual Dragon persona, in fact, she looked relaxed.

"I have the spare keys to Andréa's apartment. I want her to think you have stocked it, dusted and changed her bed linens." She smirked as his jaw dropped.

"You realise that will give me major brownie points?" He stated.

"I am sure I do not need them, plus I want to keep her surprise intact. I cannot, however, let her walk into that apartment after almost three weeks away and have her walk into a mess, so I have organised for my housekeeper to give it a little spring clean." Miranda explained.

Douglas was astounded if his guppy impression was anything to go by. "You'd do that for her?"

"I would have her come straight to the house if I was sure it was what she wanted. She will not be landing until around 8 pm tomorrow evening. I do not want her overly stressed before her interview on Friday." Miranda stated.

"Nate took almost everything from the apartment?" Douglas told her, hesitantly.

"Does she have a bed?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, but it's not the most comfortable," He told her.

"Good." She caught his eye. "It will be more reason for her to stay at the house with me and the twins." She pursed her lips. "I will have Cara and Roy organise for things she may require in the interim. I will not have her without home comforts."

"Um, well, he kind of took all the kitchenware and her stereo. It will piss her off. Thankfully, he did not touch her clothes. She would have gone to Boston chopped his hands off." Douglas's eyes held worry and fear, concerned he would soon experience the Devil.

"How do you know this?" Miranda seethed.

"Lily and I helped him move out. I argued with him about taking certain things, and he ignored me." Douglas looked shamefaced and Miranda was sorry for him. He needed to grow a backbone.

"Well, I always deemed the cook was an undeserving piece of shit," Miranda whispered.

Douglas chuckled. "You followed her to Chile." Miranda let out a non-committal hum but didn't dispute his statement. "I'm glad. She loves you. Somewhere along the line, around the time of the Met, she changed. She wouldn't hear a bad word said against you. I hope you realise how lucky you are? She is one of the most loyal people."

The car pulled to a standstill outside Douglas's apartment complex and Miranda eyed him curiously. "I hope you as loyal to her as she is to you, Douglas?"

"I made mistakes, I admit to that. I was not as understanding as I should have been. It will not happen again." Doug breathed.

"Acceptable. You should join us for dinner sometime. I'll invite Nigel, I believe it will  _thrill_ him to make your acquaintance." Miranda smirked. "And as for the brownie points you accrue, I will cash in on them eventually, Douglas."

"I wouldn't expect any different." Douglas laughed. "And I will keep any night open you wish to hold dinner." He slid from the car. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Miranda. I look forward to seeing you again."

His warm smile, so reminiscent of that given to her by her Andréa, had her rolling her eyes at him. "You Midwesterners." She shook her head and smiled up at him. "Goodnight, Douglas."

Douglas grinned and offered a small wave as the car moved back into traffic. She appreciated Andréa would need Douglas's friendship and could see she would also come to enjoy the young man's company.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jill spoke to Sofia and they worked things out. Sofia came down from their  _talk_ with a large smile on her face and a hickey the size of a nickel on her collarbone. After much teasing from Andy, Sofia changed tops and things settled. Andy helped Carla prepare dinner for them and Carla asked Andy to extend the invite to the Runway conglomerate again. They quickly joined them for dinner.

There was a lot of laughter as the Pisco Sour, Cerveza and Borgoña flowed. Andy stayed away from the alcohol, assuming like she had the beginnings of the flu. She hoped she was just run down, really wanting to be at full health for her return to Miranda. She had been in Santiago for almost two weeks and she considered her lack of energy now the effects of the rich food and copious amounts of alcohol.

Looking up, she grinned as she listened to Nigel and Partick talking of the shoot the day before. Anne admitted to everyone that Miranda knew of Monique's poor behaviour and had enforced her image as the Devil in Prada by banishing the young woman from the shoot. She would never grace Runway U.S as long as Miranda was editor-in-chief. There was lots of laughter from Jill and Sofia as both Anne and Serena recounted Andy's tirade at the model word for word. When they said they did not believe them Anne showed them the video she'd captured. Isaac sat on Andy's lap, nestling in the circle of her arms until he fell asleep with his head resting in the crook of her neck.

Standing she gently cradled her nephew and walked from the living room and up the stairs. Placing him in his bed, in the room next to Sofia's, she sat by his side and watched him sleep, brushing his dark curls from his face. Her eyes fell closed, and she yawned. She would miss the little man but part of her was glad to be heading back to New York so she could get back to her boring life.

Smiling to herself, she realised that her New York life would be far from boring. She would have Miranda and the twins to keep her on her toes. She thought of the editor and wondered if she was making a mistake by not telling her she was coming home. She planned what she would do. She would wait until after her interview to reach out to the older woman, in the hope she would have good news about her future. She was concerned she would have nothing upon her return. She had paid the rent on the apartment, for the next two months, she had money from her inheritance, but she did not want to use it to support herself. She needed to earn her way in the world.

Hearing a noise from the doorway her eyes opened, and she smiled up at Sofia and Jill. Placing a finger over her lip she watched them come into the room quietly and bend to kiss Isaac goodnight.

As Jill straightened, she looked at Andy. "You look peaky, sis," Jill stated.

"I'm tired, Jilly," Andy whispered. "It's been a crazy few weeks."

"Come, we'll go out on the patio and talk." Sofia held her hand out for the brunette and Andy grinned as she grasped it and Sofia pulled her to her feet.

"What about the others?" Andy asked quietly.

"They left. You have been up here for a while." Jill smiled. "We assumed you had fallen asleep."

"Nigel said he will pick you up tomorrow at 9 am, the plane leaves at 10:30 am. " Sofia said as she led them down the stairs and through to the patio. Matias had lit the fire pit, and they sat around it, each deep in their own thoughts.

"What's on your mind, Andy?" Sofia asked.

"I'm just a little scared," Andy admitted. "I only had four days with Miranda, what if this ends up being a mistake? What if, say three months down the line, she says this isn't what she wants?"

"Andy, no," Jill stated. "You have had almost a year with Miranda, getting to know her, seeing behind that icy exterior to the woman behind the editor-in-chief. You fell in love, Andy. And believe it or not, she loves you. It is clear in every gaze she gives you." Sofia was nodding in agreement with Jill's words.

"Jill is right, mija." Sofia clarified. "Miranda showed much restraint with your father because she didn't want to stand in the way should you, one day, mend bridges, and yet she obliterated that Monique's New York career for offending you." Carla came out with mugs of hot chocolate for them. Offering a small smile and bidding them good night she re-entered the hostel. "Shall I tell you what I think?" Andy nodded and sipped her hot chocolate. "I think Miranda is just as frightened as you. But she has thrown her heart out into the world for the first time, hoping you will catch it. Just think of the courage that took."

"Have you spoken to her today?" Jill asked.

Andy shook her head. "We emailed, but she needed time to settle the twins in at home. I thought I'd call before bed."

"Good. Have you told her you're coming home yet?" Sofia asked.

"No." Andy grinned at Jill's look of disbelief.

"Oh God, Andy. She will eat you alive when you surprise her." Jill grinned across at her little sister as Andy blushed.

"Yeah, well, I can hope," Andy muttered. Jill and Sofia looked at each other, their eyes sparkling with amusement as Andy's words. Unable to stop themselves they burst into laughter as Andy pulled a cushion over her face, embarrassed they had heard her utterance. Launching the cushion at them, she struggled to stop her own laughter. "God, will you two behave?" Andy asked.

"Where's the fun in that, Andy?" Jill chuckled.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning passed in a blaze of noise and laughter as Carla and Matias went all out to make Andy's last morning unforgettable. She marvelled at the older couples ability to be so welcoming. She appreciated their kindness as they moved around her making sure she had enough to eat and drink.

Sitting beside her, Sofia clasped her hand where it rested on the wooden table. Looking into the Chileans eyes she saw the affection in them. "You have family here, mija," Sofia stated softly. "No matter which path your life takes, you will always have our love and support." Andy swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Unable to speak she nodded as Sofia swiped the single tear that escaped.

Jill spotted the gentle gesture and rolled her eyes. Sofia and Andy were so similar and it amazed her. In reality, she adored their gentle sides, their sensitivity and the ability they had to let their hearts guide them. It was a trait she wished she possessed. She understood she wasn't particularly emotional, and she often found it hard to express what was in her heart, but she believed wholeheartedly what she lacked would be balanced out by Sofia, the way it had always been by her little sister. More than anything, she wanted Sofia to feel secure in their relationship, realising she had made a huge mistake by pushing her away. It wasn't just that Evan had done what he had with his secretary, what she felt for Sofia left her feeling so much joy and awe she frequently found her feelings overwhelming her. She felt out of control. Jill swore to herself she would do what it took to make Sofia happy. Her agreement to stay in Chile was the first step. Isaac seemed happy, he didn't seem to ask about his father, he was coming to love Matias and Carla, and they seemed happy to have her special little man in their lives. Letting herself smile she watched her sister and girlfriend's interaction. They could have been sisters themselves.

Catching Andy's eye she offered a warm smile. "You realise I'll miss you, right?" Jill spoke softly.

"I'll miss you too, Jill, and my Zaccy too." Andy grinned as Isaac looked up from his breakfast at the mention of his name.

"Dandy will miss Zaccy?" He asked.

"Yeah, champ, but I will come to see you, mommy and Sof again," Andy told him, reassuringly. "And we can talk on the phone and Skype."

"Mwanda and her baby dwagons too?" Isaac asked.

"I'm sure Miranda and her babies would love to come to visit and to talk to you." Andy grinned. It amazed her that the child had taken such an instant liking to the editor.

"Good." He held his hands out to her, and she stood. Stepping around the table she pulled the little boy in her arms and he patted her cheek. "Zaccy love Dandy."

"I love you too, champ. Always and forever." Andy felt the tears forming and kissed Isaac's forehead before placing him back in his seat. "I'm just gonna..." She stepped quickly from the room.

Jill sighed at Sofia and her parent's look of confusion. "She hates goodbyes." She explained. "She cried for three days straight when she left Cinci for Stanford."

"Stanford?" Carla asked.

"Yes, she's the smartest one of the Sachs siblings, smarter than our parents too. She would have been an awesome lawyer, but she always follows her heart, you've got to admire that." Jill smiled as she stroked the pendant at her neck. "She'll be happier once she's in New York."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was anxious, knowing Andréa and the Runway team would be in the air for the next ten hours. Unable to stop herself, she set Lauren a bunch of impossible tasks, having her hunt for items that would suit the brunette haunting her thoughts, from a list that Cara provided by text message upon finishing her spring clean of the Lower East Side apartment. The anxiety came from the realisation she didn't really know what Andréa liked, and she hoped, after some research, that her choices would suffice.

Pacing her office, the sound of Irv's voice coming from the outer office caught her attention. Emily's whispered refusal to allow him into her inner sanctum had her smirking. Stalking to the door she caught Irv's frown and gestured for him to follow, moving gracefully to sit behind her glass desk. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised by how well the shoot in Santiago went. It is a beautiful country."

As Irv situated himself opposite her eyebrow raised. "Did she come home with you?" His words shocked her.

"I do not understand what you mean, Irving," Miranda stated.

"Oh, come now. I have children only slightly older than your twins. I am sure you know of the ' _MirAndy';_  tag doing the rounds on Social Media, it has caused quite a stir with Public Relations and from what I gather, there has been a new tag trending since your return. People are asking; ' _Where In The World Is The Future Mrs Priestly?'"_

Miranda closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "She is on a plane home as we speak, Andréa meant it as a surprise, and has not told me."

Irv's smile was blinding. "Right, I will speak to H.R and have them source jobs and..."

"There is no need. She will have a job. She interviews at the Mirror tomorrow. I provided a recommendation." Miranda pursed her lips. To ensure no one could accuse her of favouritism, her recommendation had not exactly been glowing, but she understood Greg Hill would see through the words and she would get the job, her talent with the written word would speak for itself

Irv recognised the look, and he was shocked. He recognised Miranda had done something that might damage her relationship with the young woman. "What did you say?"

"It does not matter now. We will deal with it with sooner rather than later." Miranda brushed his concern away. Looking at him she could see the possibilities churning in his mind. The impact of her supposed cruelty.

"I really hope it doesn't come to bite you on the ass," Irv stated softly.

"Neither do I," Miranda whispered, turning her head away.

"Now tell me about Santiago. I am finding the idea of Chile fascinating." Irv leaned forward.

"Irving, what is this about?" Miranda asked.

"I thought..." Irv licked his lips. "...I would like us to start again, as friends." Miranda's eyebrow raised and disbelief shone in her eyes. "I spoke to my wife about you when you left for Chile. You know, she told me she's always known my feelings for you ran deeper than I would admit. I let it make me bitter, it has made my behaviour towards you extreme. I forgot that Diane makes me happy and I haven't always appreciated her in the way I should. You would never have made me happy." Miranda rolled her eyes and snorted. "We would have been formidable, but we would have been miserable. I want you to find that happiness, Miranda. James and Stephen, they did not bring that out of you."

"Friends?" Miranda queried.

"Why not?" Irv asked. "A wise woman pointed out I would be better off working with you than against you."

"I think you may have underestimated your wife, Irving," Miranda smirked as Irv chuckled. "We can try, I suppose. I don't know if I will trust you easily, but I am in agreement we should strive for an amicable working relationship."

"Well, all right then. Tell Andy if she needs a job, we'll find her an opening, somewhere." Irv stated. "And I'll ensure it's not Auto Universe." Standing he waved as he left the room followed by Miranda's low chuckle.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy pretended to watch movies as everyone settled into the plane journey. Nigel and Patrick went over the photographs, detailing the small edits they would apply as Serena and Anne held court with the models, regaling them with tales of movie sets and Runway. As the hours rolled by her eyes fell closed and she relaxed in the knowledge, she was on her way home.

Daydreaming of Miranda was something she had done often, some of her fantasies had been explicit, but others, like the one she was now enjoying, were very gentle.

_She stood at the stove making breakfast as Miranda sat at the breakfast bar, drinking coffee. They knew each other intimately, having been together years, and words were surplus to their needs. The sound of little feet came down the hall and joyful laughter caught her attention. As she turned a hot little body barrelled into her._

_"Mama, up." She looked down to see her own smile greeting her,_ _unruly dark curls and twinkling blue eyes topped_ _the beautiful boy's face._

_"Ethan, if you want Mama's pancakes you need to sit down." She grinned down at the small boy._

_"Mama, up." He demanded again, his lower lip wobbling adorably._

_As she scooped the boy into her arms, Miranda also stood and came around, embracing them both and burying her face in the crook of her neck as her hands rubbed the small baby bump she had._

_"My beautiful Andréa, how I love you." Miranda's words were soft and meant for just her ears. "Thank you for making our family complete."_

_"Another girl," Andy whispered as the twins stalked in the room. Wide smiles broke out on their faces as they saw the three-way embrace._

_"Hey mom, is there room for two more?" Cassidy piped up. Miranda and Andy both held an arm out and were soon surrounded by a twin on either side._

_"Now our family is complete." Andy grinned down into the blazing blue eyes she loved._

_"Yes, you are right. Now it is perfect." Miranda whispered._

A movement next to her dragged her from her daydream and her hand moved instinctively to her stomach, feeling the loss. Shaking her head, she saw it was Nigel next to her. "Are you okay, Six? You were rubbing your stomach?"

"I'm fine. It's probably just the start of my usual monthly womanly obligation." She grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Enough said. Let me know if you need chocolate. I have a stash in my carry-on." Nigel smirked.

"Nige, you're such a sweetheart." She couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped at his look of mock-offence.

"You bet your fabulous size four ass I am." He stated. Leaning towards her he muttered. "So what's your plan of action?"

"I go to the apartment tonight, it will need a clean. I have the interview tomorrow, so I'll come to Runway to surprise Miranda afterwards." Andy stated.

"Well, we could see if Emily will rearrange Miranda's afternoon so she is free and..." Nigel formulated his own plan.

"Em won't do that for me," Andy interrupted him.

"She owes you. After her outburst on Facebook, there have been inquiries fired off to Elias Clarke P.R. It could make things difficult. People are curious, and the twins have ignited the flames of their curiosity with their social media posts, which include photos of you and Miranda at Sofia's and in Valparaíso, and their hashtags."

"Ah, Sof told me about a new one and helped me set up Tumblr.  _'Where In The World Is The Future Mrs Priestly?_ ' It's not exactly catchy." Andy chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know." Nigel hummed the theme song for Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?

Rolling her eyes, Andy muttered. "Ridiculous."

Nigel's laughter rang through the plane and caused a few curious stares. "You know what I think we should do? I think we should stop at various attractions throughout the city and photograph you there. What do you say?"

"I say..." Andy trailed off and bit her lip. "...Shit, Nige, that's simply genius."

"Yes, it is. Now, that's our evening sorted. I shall even treat you to dinner." Nigel smiled widely and stood. "I'll leave you to your daydreaming, Six. Our ETA is four hours."

Andy closed her eyes again and let herself relax back into her dreams of the future.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

They landed just before 8 pm local time. Rather than Teterboro, Air Traffic Controllers had granted clearance to land at LaGuardia Airport. Nigel took her photo under the arrivals sign before speaking to Serena and Patrick quickly. He dragged Andy away with no luggage. As they pulled up to the cab rank a familiar voice hit them.

"Hey, you two, do you need a ride?" Anne was sat in a black Mercedes holding up traffic as horns blared. Grinning at each other they both nodded to the movie star and moved quickly towards the car as a burly man approached the driver's side.

"Hey lady, you're holding up traffic here." He grumbled. Anne gave him a dazzling smile, and he calmed down immediately at the sight of the celebrity." Hey, um, I'm a big fan, um, sorry for hollerin' at'cha."

"My apologies for holding up traffic, I thought I should collect my friends since we are heading the same way back to the city and...well..." Anne laid on the charm thick.

"Oh, no worries, Ms Hathaway. Would you mind if I got a photo, my wife will never believe me?" The man grinned and pulled out his cell when she bowed her head in agreement. Kneeling beside the car he took a selfie as Andy slid into the back and Nigel into the passenger side. "Thank you." The man was suddenly grateful and as he stood and stepped back Anne shot off with a small wave through the open driver's window.

"So, what's the plan?" Anne asked, rolling her eyes as Andy laughed boisterously.

"Well, I thought we could do a feature on Social Media, Tumblr mostly. Where in the world is the future Mrs Priestly?" Anne cackled and Nigel smirked. "I thought dinner and then a few well-known tourist hotspots. Lady Liberty, the Empire State, Broadway and Times Square."

"Mm, well don't forget the Brooklyn Bridge, Madame Tussauds and Ripley's Believe It or Not." Anne thought about things as she navigated traffic. "I recommend Top of the Rock over the Empire State. Where do you want me to drop you, Midtown?"

"That would be perfect." Andy could kill for an Ellen's Stardust, their Loaded Tots or their mouth-watering Mac and Cheese Burger was screaming her name. She was hoping Nigel may agree her choice for dinner.

"Madame Tussauds first," Nigel claimed, searching his phone. "It'll be closing at 10 pm."

"Yes, sir." Andy saluted Nigel as he smirked. "As long as we can eat at Ellen's Stardust."

Nigel rolled his eyes. "Yes, Six. God forbid, you keep your size four."

"I'll drop you guys near Port Authority," Anne smirked as Nigel laid out the rest of their plans for their evening.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was pacing her study, unable to focus on her work. The twins were in the living room once again watching that infernal wizard movie they could now recite word-for-word.

Miranda looked across at the elegant clock on her wall and realised it was 8:30 pm. She knew Andréa would be home. Emily had texted her and said Serena was on her way to Runway with the items from the shoot, but she had made no mention of the brunette or Nigel. She hoped they had gotten back to the city without an issue.

The sound of Cassidy's crutches on the tiles had her moving behind her desk and glaring at her MacBook. It had been a long day, and the incompetence surrounding her, without Nigel's presence, had been astronomical. As Cassidy faltered at the door, she looked up into her daughter's eyes. "What is it Bobbsey?"

Cassidy hobbled in and handed Miranda her cell. She squinted down into the screen and saw the photograph of her Andréa coming through the arrivals terminal, at what she recognised was LaGuardia. Looking under the photo she spotted the tags and brought the device closer to her eyes. #its-a-secret, #do-not-tell-Miranda, #future-Mrs-Priestly, #WITWITFMP and the last one. #finally-home.

She couldn't stop the happy smile at the sight of the casual but beautiful sight of her Andréa. She looked casually stylish in her red slouchy beanie and matching scarf. The hood of her red hooded sweater hung down the back of her leather jacket and her black skinny jeans hugged every delicious curve.

Miranda caught Cassidy's eyes. "Will you and Caroline teach me how to use this Tumblr?" Miranda asked.

Cassidy's smile almost rivalled Andréa's in brightness. "Yes, mom." Cassidy hobbled to the bottom of the stairs and she looked up as she shouted. "Caro, it's time for Mom to join the 21st Century. She wants a Tumblr account." Caroline heard the words and launched herself down the stairs, only just stopping from knocking Cassidy over in her haste as she skidded into Miranda's study.

"First thing's first. We need to find you a fitting username." Caroline stood with her hands on her hips as she tilted her head. She looked very much like her mother.

"How about MrsPriestly?" Miranda asked.

"Too obvious." The twins stated in unison as they moved to the couch.

"It has to be something distinct. And there's been an influx of Priestly wannabe's being created in the last few weeks." Cassidy explained.

"What is something that is uniquely yours and Andy's?" Caroline smirked as Miranda blushed as she stood and moved to her favourite armchair.

"Cerulean," Miranda whispered. "I think it is a reminder for both of us of a certain moment."

"Oh, I remember that. It was when you took her to task in that off-the-cuff rant about the history of the colour in fashion." Cassidy grinned.

"Mm," Miranda hummed. "It was a moment of pure genius."

"CeruleanDragon," Caroline responded.

"CeruleanSnowQueen," Cassidy responded.

"Oh, no, no. Nothing to do with those names from the press." Miranda insisted. The three Priestly's sat deep in thought unable to think of anything. Miranda stood and poured herself a small glass of wine and some orange juice for the twins. "How about Cerulean-Hopes-And-Dreams?"

"Perfect." Caroline smiled widely and stood up to grab Miranda's MacBook. When she sat, she patted the seat between her and Cassidy and the three of them put their heads together as the twins ran her through the intricacies of Tumblr.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Madame Tussauds was a hit for Andy having never been. She sat next to a real looking Ozzy Osbourne, held hands with eerie looking George Clooney and hugged Elvis. Nigel claimed he wouldn't kick the wax George Clooney out of bed unless the real one came knocking.

They completed the chamber of horrors. Before entering someone asked them if they were ready to be scared. Andy whooped and nodded, looking forward to being frightened, having a love of all things horror, but ended up laughing the whole way through it. Nigel took photos on Andy's cell at every turn and laughed hand as she posed on as an American Idol contender with Simon Cowell and danced with Beyoncé.

Their next stop was Ripley's Believe It or Not, A new addition to the Times Square madness. Before they had left the first gallery they had seen a six-legged cow, a legless acrobat, a car made of wood, the world's ugliest woman and an albino giraffe. Looking up to the ceiling there was a replica of a 1,400-pound man. The odditorium included a miniature sculpture of Babe Ruth created from used chewing gum, a four-legged chicken bred to produce more drumsticks and a fossilised walrus penis used in tribal warfare. The whole place made Andy uneasy, and she asked if Nigel minded if they left.

They strolled arm-in-arm through Times Square, taken in by the bright lights and billboards. The area was buzzing with energy. Finding a spot on the red TKTS steps, they sat and people watched until a Billboard lit up with the cover of Runway's current edition. Andy jumped up. "Video this," Nigel smirked as Andy stood underneath with a finger pointing upwards. He laughed when Andy claimed. "The future Mrs Priestly finds this..." She licked her lips. "...acceptable." She beamed into the camera. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as Nigel uploaded it to her Fine-n-Dandy Tumblr feed. The next stop was a hunt for the Naked Cowboy, Nigel insisted it was a requirement to have her photo taken with him. As they hit Broadway Nigel took Andy's photo under the Broadway street sign and they continued towards Ellen's Stardust Diner.

The 50s themed diner was noisy and crowded but lots of fun. What Andy loved most about the place was the singing waitstaff, it was the highlight of every one of her visits. While some were more talented than others they enjoyed the atmosphere of the place as they ate and both sang along with the staff. An older couple got up and danced when someone crooned to Mack The Knife. Nigel laughed as Andy was pulled up to sing Good Morning Baltimore with a young man called Zac, having been recognised from previous visits and videoed the entire performance. Shortly after finishing they left the diner and hailed a cab, heading to the Rockefeller centre.

As they sat side-by-side Andy turned towards the creative director. "Nige, what did you do with our luggage?"

Nigel smirked. "I had Serena take it to Runway. I will have Roy drop it first thing tomorrow."

"I'm not looking forward to going home," Andy admitted quietly. "Part of me wants to get the cabbie to turn around and head to the Upper East Side."

"I think Miranda will want to give you her undivided attention, Six. She cannot do that if she has the book and the twins at home." Nigel knew Miranda was aware Andy was arriving home, but he would not spoil the surprise, once Andy realised.

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Andy sighed. "I always wanted to go up to Top of the Rock at night, I've just never found the time." Andy's cell chimed and she looked down to see a Tumblr notification. Opening the page, she noticed the tags Nigel had included in the posts he had been sharing. Andy looked at Nigel and grinned. "You have social media tagging down pat."

"Look at the first share of each post." Nigel chuckled at the brunette she read his username; ShiningBeaconOfHope. She also noticed another name sharing the posts, Cerulean-Hopes-And-Dreams. She understood it would be someone at Runway, one of those few who had been privy to Miranda's words to her that fateful day, Lucia or Jocelyn, perhaps.

"Wow, you follow me?" Andy grinned as she looked through her follower list, which had expanded significantly in the few hours she'd been back in the city. Each Post was being re-blogged and gaining likes. They arrived at the Rockefeller and there was no queue to get to the top of the building. They purchased their tickets and went straight up in the elevator where we were greeted by security staff and screened. They proceeded past the pictures on the wall of the men who built the building and the various levels of construction. There was a smiling photographer was happy to sit them down and take their photo. He mistook Nigel and Andy for someone on a date and Nigel had to stifle his laughter as he shocked the photographer by flirting shamelessly with him.

They moved to another elevator which would take them to the Top of the Rock. Nigel pointed upwards and Andy tilted her head and saw the elevator had a transparent roof and the shafts had special futuristic interior illumination all the way from the bottom to the top, she could examine the workings of the elevator as they moved up.

As the doors opened enclosed windows offering a 360-degree view of New York met them. Andy snapped photos until Nigel dragged her to the right and led her outside. There was another photographer waiting, and this time Andy agreed to a photo as the backdrop to the photo was the Empire State Building. Andy stood in one spot and spun 360 degrees, taking in the entire New York skyline in the open air. It was cold and windy but breath-taking. She felt her love of the city overwhelming her. They were 70 stories up with the Empire State Building right in front, lit up in blue, white and red. It rose far above the horizon, unlike the other buildings. The New York skyline was like no other in the world, and this trip was something she wouldn't forget in a hurry.

Andy was flagging after they hit Grand Central Station. Seeing this Nigel decided they would bypass the Empire State Building and the Brooklyn Bridge and caught a cab to the Whitehall Terminal to catch the Staten Island Ferry. Nigel claimed it was the best opportunity for Andy to get close enough for a photo opportunity without doing the grand tour of the statue and Ellis Island.

As they boarded the ferry Andy fought her tiredness and Nigel led her gently to the right of the boat knowing it would give them the best views of the statue. They got into position with Andy leaning against the railings as the boat moved quickly past the Statue. It would please Miranda to view the image as Andy's hair whipped in the night breeze as she smiled happily for him with Lady Liberty in the background, her torch raised high for all to see. Once they docked on the other side, they rushed off and hurried to loop around to get on the ferry to go back to Manhattan.

By the time they landed at Battery an hour after catching the first ferry, all Andy wanted was a clean pair of pyjamas and her bed. Nigel hailed another cab and bundled Andy and himself into it, calling for the driver to take them to Andy's apartment at 252 Broome Street and Orchard Street before heading to his Soho loft. He looked at the brunette and smiled. "You'll be able to talk to Miranda soon." He reassured her.

"She told me she'd be busy tonight, but I will text to say goodnight," Andy muttered. "It's been a long day."

They spent the rest of the ten-minute cab ride in silence, comfortable enough with each other not to make idle chatter. As they pulled up outside the red door leading to Andy's apartment he saw her set her shoulders as she rooted through her backpack for her keys.

"Will you be okay?" Nigel asked softly.

"Sure thing," Andy answered. He saw her shoulders tensing. She looked into his eyes and saw the gentle concern. "I'm a little scared, it's the first time I've been alone, and..." She bit her lip. "...I don't know what to expect. Nate's in Boston and..."

"And you don't know what he's taken?" Andy nodded quickly and Nigel sighed. "If you are not comfortable jump in a cab and come to mine, I'll set up the spare bed, just in case."

"Thanks, Nige." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And thank you for tonight, it's been great."

"Hey, what is your fairy Godfather for?" Nigel smirked. "It was good to see the city through new eyes. I realised tonight how complacent I had become. So, thank you, Andy Sachs."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda trawled through Tumblr while she waited for the book, re-blogging and liking everything she found relating to her and Andréa. The twins had finally gone to bed, leaving her in peace. Hearing the opening of her front door, she caught the clicking of heels on the marble floor of the foyer and frowned. The new girl was nowhere near ready to deliver the book as she had not deemed her not to be a psycho. Miranda's lips twitched. She was ready to have fun. "Emily." She called.

She heard the muttered curse in Portuguese and understood it was Serena invading her home, no doubt as a gallant gesture to assist Emily. It was not unheard of for Serena to come to her home, but usually, it was to assist with hair and make-up for an event. She looked up as she caught the sight Serena in the doorway, the Book in hand. She held her hand out and pursed her lips when the blonde did not move. "Move at a glacial pace, Serena. You know how that thrills me."

Serena grinned. "Yes, Miranda." She moved gracefully into the room and noticed Miranda's eyes trail from in the 5-inch killer heels, up her bare legs, taking in the short red Versace minidress paired with a black jacket and then coming to rest on her face.

Miranda smirked as Serena handed her the book. "You look...acceptable. However, I did not realise you were coveting a position as my assistant. Maybe I should relieve the new Emily of her duties and have you doing so in her stead."

"That will not be necessary, Miranda. I much prefer the position I hold." Serena smiled. "Emily told me she could not meet me for a drink due to having to wait for the book, as it is too cumbersome to get around easily. I told her I would bring it, along with your dry-cleaning, and meet her afterwards."

"Go then and enjoy your evening." Miranda dismissed her with an imperious wave of her hand. "And if she doesn't crack at least one smile in the morning, I will have serious words with the young woman."

"Yes, Miranda. Good night." Serena left quickly and Miranda looked down at the book. Opening the cover, she looked at the corrections she had made from the night before and spotted another error. Gripping her usual red marker in her hand she scribbled furiously on a post-it before slapping it onto the page.

Miranda moved through the pages quickly, finding peace from the routine. She was as ruthless as always with the editing, searching for perfection. She hired a multitude of competent people, so why was she surrounded by ineptitude, why could they not see and find these errors before she had to see such horrors as this spread. They were using Steve Barry's "Bitten" Line to reach those who shopped on a budget. SJP was acceptable, however, those chinos? No, No, it would not do.

Miranda closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Finishing the book with a vicious comment about her eyes bleeding, she sighed and turned her attention to her mac only to see the photograph of Andréa on the deck of a Staten Island ferry. Saving it quickly, she set it as her desktop background and smiled. The next day could not come quick enough. All she had to do was to get through the rest of the night. Sleep would be elusive knowing the beautiful woman was so close. She hoped she also had time to speak to her Andréa soon, she'd found the lack of contact that day displeasing.

She would get ready for bed and wait for the text that would no doubt transform into a phone call, which would take her into the sweetest of dreams.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy stepped into her small apartment and leaned against the door before dead bolting it. Looking around she saw the apartment was spotless, there were new items dotted around, a CD player with an iPhone dock, a reclining chair and sofa. There were things she recognised amongst the new items.

Shrugging her jacket off she looked at the wooden bookcase holding all of her books, which were alphabetised. It could only be Doug that had done such a thing, but how he had provided the new items was beyond her. His pay was only marginally better than what she had earned at Runway.

Moving through the kitchenette she opened cupboards and drawers and found a new dinnerware set holding four bowls, side plates, dinner plates and matching mugs. They were white with a cerulean accent.

Pulling her cell out she saw it was almost midnight. She called Doug who picked up immediately. "Hey, Butthead. What did you do with my apartment?"

"Um, well, Nate took all the good stuff so..." Doug sputtered.

"You are such a bullshitter." Andy grinned. "There's no way you would pay the three hundred bucks for that dinnerware set Nate has drooled over for the last half a year. I remember your exact words regarding the cost, so spill!"

She heard Doug's dramatic sigh on the other end of the line. "Oh God, she will kill me for telling." He blew out a frustrated breath. "It was Miranda. She knows you are home but does not want to spoil your surprise. And she wanted you to be comfortable." She could hear Doug's smile in his voice. "You are so fucking lucky if you had told her she would have been at the airport to whisk you back to her posh townhouse."

"Why would she do this?" Andy asked quietly.

"D'uh. Don't be dense, Dandy, she really fucking loves you." Miranda Priestly still amazed Doug, her turning up to his place of work, as she had, and speaking with him truthfully. "She's a piece of work."

"You spoke to her?" Doug's words stunned her.

"Andy, she hunted me down, asked, politely I may add, if I would like a ride home and for my help. How was I meant to refuse?" Doug was laughing.

Andy couldn't help join in his laughter. "Yeah, she's definitely not an easy woman to refuse."

"I told her I would get serious brownie points, and she told me she didn't need them, but she would cash in on them, eventually." Doug's words had Andy laughing boisterously.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy woke up with a smile on her face. She had spoken to Miranda at length the night before after climbing into her freshly made bed, which had been made up with her soft flannel sheets.

Upon further inspection, after her conversation with Doug, she realised Miranda showed her care in the most surprising ways, with little thoughtful gestures, like the pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, her favourite frozen pizzas and soda. She was surprised by what Miranda remembered of her tastes. Knowing Miranda had thought about her comfort left her feeling warm and loved. As they spoke, no mention was made by either of them that Miranda knew of her return, they pretended that nothing had changed, but recognised they had, naturally.

Lying toastie warm under her duvet, Andy reflected on the call the night before.

 _Miranda listened_  as _she yawned_ _heavily_ _down the line, too tired to stifle it. "You should try to sleep, my darling."_

"Nu-uh, don't want to," Andy responded sleepily _. "This is our time."_

Miranda's chuckle had her grinning brightly _. "My darling, you are stubborn. Shall I recite for you?"_

_"Mm, okay." Andy was fighting sleep._

_"I think Ella Wheeler Wilcox would be suitable," Miranda stated._

_"Whatever you think, sweetheart," Andy responded, snuggling under her duvet as Miranda spoke._

_"I love your lips when they're wet with wine_   
_And red with a wild desire;_  
_I love your eyes when the lovelight lies_  
_Lit with a passionate fire._

 _I love your arms when the warm white flesh_   
_Touches mine in a fond embrace;_  
_I love your hair when the strands enmesh_  
_Your kisses against my face._

 _Not for me the cold, calm kiss_   
_Of a virgin's bloodless love;_  
_Not for me the saint's white bliss,_  
_Nor the heart of a spotless dove._

Miranda recited quietly _and_ soothingly and _Andy's eyes fell closed at the whisper of the editor's melodious voice in her ears, it was beautiful, leaving her feeling at peace._

 _But give me the love that so_ _freely_ _gives_   
_And laughs at the_ whole world _'s blame,_  
_With your body so young and warm in my arms,_  
_It sets my poor heart aflame._

 _So, kiss me sweet with your warm wet mouth,_   
_Still fragrant with ruby wine,_  
_And say with a fervour born of the South_  
_That your_ body and soul _are mine._

 _Clasp me close in your warm young arms,_   
_While the pale stars shine above,_  
_And we'll live our whole young lives away_  
_In the joys of a living love."_

Andy's smile widened as a knock came at the front door. Shoving the blankets aside she looked down at her flannel sleep pants and t-shirt and shrugged. Roy would just have to put up with her in her jammies. Answering the door, she saw both Nigel and Roy, they were holding her luggage from Santiago and the items she'd left behind in Paris. "What the hell, I had one bag, Nige?"

"Mm, Miranda came into the closet early this morning, in a tizzy. I hadn't sorted through all this, and she waved at it and told me to take it wherever it belongs. Then she gave me a real smile, a real one Andy, not that fake social teeth together grimace thing she does socially." Nigel ran a hand over his head. "I thought Jocelyn and Lucia would have a heart attack when she turned to face them, her smile firmly in place." Nigel gripped the large Louis Vuitton suitcase at his feet and lifted it back into his hand while Roy shuffled from one foot to another holding not only a trunk but also her case from Santiago. Andy grabbed the case and stepped back quickly to give them room. "Emily was smiling too this morning, and Sofia is also awfully chipper. Do you have coffee?"

"Um sure, let me..." Andy shook her head and moved to the kitchen. Scrambling in the cupboard she found three mugs and set her coffee maker up. She spun around to find both men leaning on the counter that partitioned her kitchen from living area. "That trunk was meant for Emily."

"Oh, trust me, Six. This is a combination of the two trunks you left behind after Emily took all the pieces she could wear easily. That's the best thing, there were a few pieces you'd gotten especially for her, which she adored, but the items you loved are still in here. Now, are you ready for your interview?"

"Um, yeah. I think so." Andy moved to pour coffee easily and handed the two men their mugs.

"Thanks, Andy." Roy hummed as he sipped his brew.

"You guys hungry?" Andy asked.

"What are you offering?" Nigel muttered, sipping his coffee.

"Eggs on toast?" Andy grinned as both men nodded enthusiastically.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda looked up as her outer office phone rang and Emily answered. "Miranda Priestly's office." She watched the young woman's jaw drop before schooling her features. "You have a favour to ask, of me?" She saw Emily frown. "Well I don't know, it's a huge imposition but I'll see what I can do." Emily fought a smile and glared at Lauren's curious gaze. "You have some very large shoes to fill. Hope you know that." Emily hobbled to her desk and sat down.

Miranda's schedule pinged with a new appointment.  **12:15 pm - Donatella - Pastis.**

"Emily, I do not remember agreeing to lunch with Donatella," Miranda called out.

Emily stood and hobbled to the doorway. "My apologies, Miranda. She was insistent. She will be in Milan until the New Year and..."

"Details of this incompetence do not concern me." She saw the flicker of hurt in the redhead's eyes and searched her face, she saw the anger blaze and then her shoulders slumped, she understood there was more behind the appointment than she thought. "Emily, come in here." She watched as Emily perched unsteadily on the chair in front of her. "Was it Andréa, on the phone?" Her voice was quiet, so it did not carry.

Emily nodded. "She still doesn't realise, that you know?" Emily's question came fast and Miranda smirked.

"No, I do not think so. Now, did she sound upset?" Miranda asked.

"She sounded chipper, as smug, as happy and infuriating as always," Emily smirked. "I'll get the creature out there to call Roy."

"Thank you, Emily," Miranda muttered the words quietly. Looking up she saw the blazing satisfaction in Emily's green eyes. "That's all." Miranda flicked her hand dismissively.

"Yes, Miranda." Emily clattered from the room hissing at the new Emily to call and ensure Roy was downstairs for midday as Nigel and the art department trooped in for the morning's run-through.

The morning passed quickly, too quickly and Miranda was nervous to face Andréa. She would now have heard her recommendation. Moving towards her private bathroom she touched up her lipstick and viewed her outfit for the day. The navy knee-length Chanel dress was a tribute to her Andréa's first foray into the fashion world and it worked well with the sheer stockings and five-inch Prada heels. She adjusted the orange Hermès scarf around her neck and ran a brush through her hair. She would have to do.

She stepped out from her office and called to Lauren for her coat and bag and shrugged on her dark emerald coat. It was the colour that had initially caught her eye, but she loved the bell sleeves and the oversize lapels too.

Sashaying away she threw a small smirk at Emily as she passed the open-mouthed young woman.

Taking the elevator ride eased her nerves but as she walked towards the front of the building, she realised her town car was missing from its usual position. She put a call through to the new Emily, bringing her cell to her ear. "I do not understand why it is so challenging to get my car when I ask for it." Miranda spat furiously as Roy pulled up at the curb. As she made to step towards the car, her eyes met the expressive eyes of the woman she loved.

She took her time in her appraisal of the woman. Taking in the Knee-high boots worn over dark-wash skinny jeans the casual black turtleneck and a brown leather jacket with a brown messenger bag. She had straightened her hair, and she wore it in a Half Updo. Andy gave a nod and waved to her before delivering one of her blindingly beautiful smiles. Miranda's breath hitched.

Miranda slid into the car, removing her Gucci sunglasses as Andréa shrugged and moved away. She watched as the young woman ran her fingers through her bangs and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped at the young woman's confidence as she drifted amongst those on the busy sidewalk. Noticing Roy smirking at her through the rear-view she schooled her features. "Go." She demanded before putting her shades on. As they passed Nine West, she spotted the young woman again and pulled her cell out. "Emily, cancel my afternoon. That's all." She caught Roy's eye. "Stop the car. " The driver saw his chance and pulled up next to the brunette as Miranda rolled down her window. "Get in."

"Are you sure you want to be seen with your biggest disappointment?" Andy muttered, little puffs of air coming from those full lips.

"Professional disappointment." Miranda reiterated. "I thought you would see through the words, to the truth behind them." She frowned. "I told him he'd be an idiot if he did not hire you."

Andy sighed and made to turn away with a shake of her head. "Don't walk away, my darling." Miranda slid from the car quickly and caught Andy by the wrist.

"What are you doing, Miranda?" Andy's shock was clear in her eyes.

Miranda stepped into her personal space. "What I have wanted to do since Monday, Andréa." Miranda leaned up and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. "You cannot turn up randomly outside my work and not expect it to stun me. In the face of your beauty, you could have the world at your feet."

"Fibber." You knew I was home."

"Of course, I did. I am all knowing. Now, will you come home with me?" Miranda asked pulling away slightly.

"Mm, you could come to mine and we can make inroads into the Ben and Jerry's." Andy's smile was bright. "There's some Coffee Coffee BuzzBuzzBuzz with Miranda Priestly's name all over it."

Miranda pursed her lips. "You will find all of your favourites at the townhouse. I may have to put a lock on the freezer once Cassidy realises there is an excess of Chunky Monkey in the house."

"Well, we can't be having an excess of Chunky Monkey anywhere." Andy teased as she tugged Miranda back to the idling car.

As they settled close to each other in the car, Roy spun around and snapped a photo. "For Tumblr," he muttered as Andy smirked and Miranda pursed her lips. He slid the privacy window into place as both their cellphones chimed with incoming notifications.

"I may have to fire him," Miranda muttered as Andy's lips crashed into hers.

"You won't though." Andy's lips moved against hers as she tugged at the scarf around her throat, becoming frustrated. "God, will you take this damn thing off."

"Yes, my darling." Miranda husked. As the scarf fell loose she felt those soft, warm lips against the pulse point in her throat and moaned.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They had fun preparing and eating lunch, enjoying being able to talk to one another without being interrupted as Andy caught her up on all she missed including a step-by-step account of her interview with Greg Hill, which had ended by his offering her a job with the final quip he couldn't be viewed as an idiot. Miranda admitted to being on Tumblr which caused loads of laughter, especially when she admitted she had downloaded her photo to make it a screen saver. It was a gesture Andy hadn't expected from the older woman, but she was known for her unpredictability.

They moved from the kitchen to the den carrying their ice cream in bowls. Miranda kicked off her heels and sat in one corner, her feet tucked underneath her. She hummed as the first explosion of coffee ice-cream hit her tongue. It had Andy enraptured and her eyes darkened as a jolt of desire swept through her.

Miranda recognised the look and smirked. "My darling, the twins will be home shortly to get ready to go to their fathers."

"Damn," Andy whispered. She looked away and dug into her ice cream with gusto. Miranda was a little breathless watching her.

"You know, I never play hooky like this," Miranda stated.

"If you need to go back to work, I would totally understand," Andy told her.

"No, I have enjoyed the afternoon, but maybe we should find something to do, a movie perhaps?"

"Sounds good." Andy grinned. "I look forward to seeing your choice." Miranda grinned and grabbing the remote switched the TV and hit play for the DVD already in the machine. The menu came onto the screen and she hit play on the movie. Andy was too busy looking at Miranda as she settled into the sofa to look at the movie choice but the opening caught her attention. "You've chosen Dirty Dancing?" The choice stunned Andy and Miranda gave her a breathtaking smile.

Miranda mouthed the words, to Jennifer Grey's voiceover happily.  ** _"That was the summer of 1963 when everybody called me 'Baby', and it didn't occur to me to mind. That was before President Kennedy was shot, before the Beatles came when I couldn't wait to join the Peace Corps, and I thought I'd never find a guy as great as my dad. That was the summer we went to Kellerman's."_**

Andy settled close to Miranda as they both got lost in the movie. Now and then Miranda recited an iconic line and Andy sang along to the music.

The twins came home as Jonny was leaving Kellerman's and Miranda paused the DVD as Andy huffed. Standing up she put a finger to her lips in a gesture of silence and moved quickly to the foyer.

Andy heard the joyous noise coming from Cassidy as they spotted their mom was home and she could hear Miranda telling them there was a surprise for them in the den. Caroline ran in and stalled as Andy stood up and gave her a wide smile. "Hey, Caro."

Caroline eyed the young woman warily. "You going to leave again?"

"Are you..." Miranda automatically corrected her daughter's diction as she entered the room with Cassidy, the words caused Andy's smile to widen.

"Nope, I'm here to stay," Andy reassured. At Miranda's raised eyebrow she corrected herself. "Well, I'll be in New York. I got offered a job at the New York Mirror and..."

"Why aren't you staying with us?" Cassidy demanded.

"Come, sit with me," Andy asked. She knew she had to tread carefully, she didn't want to upset any of the Priestley's. Cassidy and Caroline perched either side of her as Miranda sat in a comfortable armchair. "You know I really love you guys, but my relationship with your mom is new and it's a little daunting." She saw Caroline about to argue and interrupted quickly. "Not because of anything she does or who she is, but because part of me thinks I have nothing to offer her. Well, any of you really."

"Ridiculous," Miranda muttered darkly.

"As you can tell your mom doesn't agree." Andy grinned at the older woman. "I want this to work, us becoming a family, but I know the press will be an issue."

"We can handle the press," Caroline uttered.

"I know you can, they probably quake in terror at the sight of you." Cassidy laughed as Caroline smirked. "But you shouldn't have to deal with them. They will be rude because I am just starting out my career, I am younger than your mom and I am a woman. They will call me a gold digger and your mom will be called a cougar. They will bandy the word lesbian around like it's a dirty word or they will use other derogatory words." Andy brushed a hand through her hair. "I know the word is out, after all the social media coverage I would be a fool to think otherwise, but I want to protect you all from that for as long as I can."

"Are you ashamed of us?" Caroline whispered.

"No, my beautiful girl. Most certainly not." Andy tried to reassure her, pulling her face up to meet her eyes. "I adore being part of your lives, and I want to be a permanent fixture in it, to watch you and Cass grow into the amazing women you are both sure to become." Cassidy pushed herself into Andy's side as Caroline searched her eyes for the truth.

"So, one day at a time," Cassidy asked.

"Exactly," Andy stated as she looked down at the snuggly redhead.

Miranda looked at her delicate wristwatch. "Your father will be here shortly. Go on upstairs and get ready."

"Okay, mom." Cassidy got up unsteadily and hobbled from the room.

Caroline stayed put. "Andy, will you be here when we get home on Sunday?" Caroline looked between the two women.

"I am sure that can be arranged." Andy grinned. "Now up you get, you do not want to keep your dad waiting."

Caroline scrunched her nose up. "Uugh, I wish we didn't have to go." Caroline was deep in thought for a moment before she grinned mischievously. "I can't wait to see dad's face when he finds out about Andy being home."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda switched the movie back on once the twins had gone with James and they cuddled close, with Miranda's head resting against Andy's chest. Tilting her head Miranda looked up at Andy under her eyelashes and Andy swept in to capture her pouting lips in a soft kiss. They made out while the film ran in the background and Miranda manoeuvred them so Andy was leaning against the corner of the sofa as she hovered over her. When Johnny uttered his iconic words;  ** _"Nobody puts Baby in a corner."_** Miranda uttered them against her lips.Andy broke their kiss and giggled.

Things heated up and Miranda's hands moved under Andy's sweater, pulling it up and over her head. Her hands moved down, and she unbuttoned her jeans, tugging them down Andy's long legs. Andy returned the favour, unhooking the hidden clasp at the back of Miranda's dress and pulling the zipper down as she trailed her lips against Miranda's spine. When Miranda was in nothing but a matching navy La Perla lingerie set and Andy in her plain black Calvin Klein cotton panties and bralette they took their time to kiss more leisurely.

Miranda looked at Andy. "We can stop, if this is too much, too soon," Miranda whispered her words, and she moaned as Andy's lips trailed behind her ear.

"I want this, I want you." Andy's words were low and the jolt of pleasure Miranda felt shocked her

"I...I...I've never been with a woman." Miranda stuttered.

"Me either. Let me know if you want me to stop," Andy whispered turning them so they lay face to face. She ran warm hands over Miranda's back and the light touch sent an electric current through the editor's body.

Miranda didn't want Andy to stop, ever. Each touch made her realise what was missing from her life. This, being with Andy, was a piece of that missing part. "Please, I need you closer," She whispered. Her heart was beating through her chest.

Andy pulled her closer, her leg landing between Miranda's. Her hands entwined in silky brown hair and she leaned forward pressing her lips hard against Andy's, her tongue swiping against Andy's full bottom lip. There was a quiet desperation in her kiss, and she knew it but there was more passion in the kiss than any she'd had before, and the softness of her lips and the gentle caress of her tongue told her that loving Andy would be something that would change her life.

"I've been waiting for this, for you" Miranda muttered between kisses as they moved against each other. Andy cupped Miranda with her palm, rubbing gently and creating friction where Miranda needed it most. Miranda arched into her touch, wanting Andy more than anything else she'd ever wanted in her life. "Make love to me, my darling."

Andy's hands moved below the elastic on her panties and moved quicker causing Miranda's breath to catch. Her heart was soaring and she could feel herself heading quickly towards her peak, just from the gentle touch against her clit. She drew closer when Andy's fingers dipped gently inside before being removed. Miranda heard herself whimpering.

Andy moved down, tonguing Miranda's breasts through the lace of her bra, before unclasping it and throwing it to the side, warm breath tickled her heated skin and the soft wetness of lips against her hardening nipples as a hand moved gently inside her left her aching. Andy's passion took her by surprise as she playfully nipped and sucked.

The hot mouth moved and Andy trailed tender kisses down the underside of Miranda's breast, over her stomach and inside her thighs. Miranda ran both of my hands through Andy's sleek, dark hair as she deftly pulled her panties off and plunged her tongue between her lips for her first taste. The moan Andy let out vibrated through her. "Don't...don't stop," Miranda pleaded as Andy's tongue teased her clit. Miranda felt the waves of pleasure coursing through her at each pass of that talented tongue. She arched her back and pleaded for release.

The sensations were overpowering and spikes of pleasure rippled through Miranda as her climax claimed her. "Don't leave." Miranda whimpered as Andy moved up her body. "Never leave me."

"Never, my love," Andy swore, sealing her promise with a kiss. Miranda spun them catching Andy off-guard and causing her to fall off the couch. Andy laughed boisterously as Miranda peered down at her, biting her lip to hold back her laughter. "God, woman. It's lucky I love you." Andy declared, still chuckling as she sat up. She sprang, pulling Miranda down off the couch and onto her lap. "Now, where were we?"

"I think I was about to say something important, and you disappeared from underneath me," Miranda smirked as she looked into amused eyes. Turning serious, her blue eyes caught Andy's as she stroked up her jaw. "I love you, Andréa." She kissed her softly. "I will always love you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, this is it, the final instalment of WITWITFMP. I have loved writing this, and at a future date, I may revisit this fic-verse with a few glimpses. But for now, this is finished. The women got their happily-ever-after.**


End file.
